Behind These Broken Wings
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Love is strange, love is patient...love is kind. Sometimes people or animals don't get the chance to choose who they fall in love with. But maybe that's for the best. Follow the journey of Scar's daughter, Kovu's younger twin sister. As she discovers love, witness heartbreak and is thrown into a war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello LK fandom, I know that I haven't been writing in this area in a while but I'm back with a new story. A friend of mine brought this idea to my attention and I had to write it. Of course there will be reused OCs. Also I will be aging the characters by human age. Now here's the first chapter of Behind These Broken Wings.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few OCs. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney.**

"Be careful, Hera."

A eight year old brownish-beige lioness cub closed her golden eyes as she followed her mother and a twenty year old dark tan lioness across a narrow pathway. Hera was already afraid of heights and now she had to cross a dangerous path. With one wrong step she could end up tumbling down the side of the mountain and into the raging river below.

"Move faster would you." the dark tan lioness sneered. "We don't have all year."

Gier, wasn't apart of their former pride. She was a agressive rogue who they had the misfortune of meeting. Her mother, Eleanor asked her to join them on their quest to find another pride. Hera, she knew something was off with the skinny dark tan lioness and she doesn't mean how underweight she was. Gier had a bad vibe about her and Hera tried her hardest to keep her distance. Hera moved her paw forward to scream when some of the rocks began to fall.

"Mum!" Hera cried out, tears steaming down her cheeks.

The greyish-beige lioness turned around as her golden eyes widen in fear. "Hera!"

Hera tried to back up but everything under crumbled under her, sending Hera tumbling down the mountain before landing in the wild river with a small splash.

"Hera!" Eleanor roared before she quickly climbed to the other side of the narrow pathway.

Gier walked by the weeping mother and headed down a deep slope. "The closest bank is in the kingdom through this valley. Hopefully your cub will turn up there."

Eleanor nodded, realising that she really didn't have much of a choice. She took a deep breath before following the dark tan lioness, praying that her daughter would be okay.

 _ **BTBW**_

A twenty one year old rich brown lion walked through the vast savannahs of his home. His black mane blew in the morning breeze. His green eyes was on his path ahead but his mind was elsewhere. Soon his brother will be king and he'll be stuck as a servant, the leader of the lion guard. To protect the circle of life and defend the Pridelands. When in reality, it should be him that get the throne. Mufasa didn't even want the throne but of course the golden child gets rich brown lion was so much in his mind he wasn't paying attention to where his paws was going.

Soon the second born prince found himself at the river of the south border. He closed his green eyes as he felt the pain resurface after all this is where everything came crumbling down. He and his brother was on patrol with their father Ahadi, when him and Mufasa got into another fight. All the years of being in the golden one shadow blew up and he took his anger out on his brother after all his father only care about the first one, the first born, his heir as him the second prince was just the runt who shouldn't been alive in the first place and was no more than a spare that wasn't needed. The fight ended up with him pouncing on Mufasa which led to Mufasa bumping into their father sending the dark golden king over the side of the gorge.

Forgetting about unfair his father has been to him, he rushed over to lean over the edge and tried to saved the distressed king. But he wasn't strong enough. The weak pathetic brute wasn't strong enough and he is the one to live with their failure. The rich brown lion now realised that he walked to the bank of the river that took his father away. As he looked into the clear water he saw a pink scar across his left eye. A permanent reminder of that tragic day. Since then he no longer went by the name of Prince Taka, but as Scar for the forever wound he will have. He sighed heavily before looking up from his reflection, he squinted as he caught sight of something unusual up ahead. Looking around, Scar walked into the calm river to the source of his interest.

What he eventually saw made he stop short with his right front paw hovering off the ground. Scar turned and snapped his eyes tight as he opened his tan muzzle and roared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows and faves. FlaredHeart, I appreciate the review. Here's the next chapter.**

Ocasio sat on a rocky ledge, his brown eyes locked on the group of lionesses hunting up ahead. One in particular has caught his interest. As he watched the lioness chase after a zebra stallion he didn't notice a presence until they cleared their throat.

The golden peach lion groaned as the warm breeze ruffled up his red mane. "What is it, Olisa?"

The twenty year old pale golden lioness rolled her own brown eyes and scoffed as she ignored the twenty six year old golden peach lion. "I know who you're looking at and ma is not going to improve."

Ocasio groaned with a small growl. "Sis, I really don't care."

The sound of loud paws stopping in front of them caused the siblings to move up and stare at a fourty nine year old pale peach lioness. Next to her was a fourty eight year old creamy white lioness.

The oldest lioness looked at the one next to her. "Amity, lead the others back to priderock. I'll be there shortly."

The creamy white lioness nodded, "Very well, Mahlah." before turning to head back to the gathered lionesses.

Mahlah waited until Amity was gone before turning her brown eyes on her son. "Did I hear correctly? I hope I'm not and my only son didn't say he doesn't care about his future."

Ocasio put a paw over his face and shook his head. "I do care about my future. But I'm not going to steal Princess Aria for your benefit. I don't even have feelings for her."

Mahlah narrowed her eyes at her oldest. "So you decide to court that _scamp_."

Ocasio went to say something to his mother but his eyes perked at a familiar sound...

 _ **ROOOOAR...**_

"Scar!" Ocasio yelled before running off towards the direction of the roar came from. Leaving his mother and sister behind.

 _ **BTBW**_

Scar opened his eyes and saw a cloud of dust forming before a well built orange brown lion running at a unmatched speed stopped in front of them.

Scar rolled his green eyes. "Torrent. You are supposed to come with the rest of the guard."

The sound of apporching paws made the rich brown lion look up and see three more lions running towards him and Torrent.

"Sorry, Taka..." a large dull brown lion with a faded brown mane huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "Not all of us is the fastest."

Scar growled, clearly agitated. "I don't care." he turned to the orange brown lion. "Torrent, got fetch the monkey." after Torrent ran off in another cloud of dust, Scar turned to the three that was still there. "Now the rest of you. Go, see if you find a rouge lioness missing a cub."

The three lions nodded before running off in different directions shouting at once. "Till the Pridelands end, the Lion Guard defend!"

Scar sighed deeply before turning and grabbed the damp ball of fur that was against a rock in the river. Grunting he took a few cautious steps before bolting off into the savannah. For the second fastest in the Pridelands, Scar reached kopje that stood proudly in the middle of the kingdom that has been known as priderock for generations, in record time. But unfortunately the ones that greeted them was his brother and sister.

A nineteen year old dark golden lioness turned her amber eyes from the large bright golden lion to her second oldest brother and gasped once her royal eyes landed on the damp bundle of fur in the rich brown lion's tan muzzle. "Taka...is that a cub?"

Scar growled before placing the his passenger on the grass below. "Way to go genius. Is the queen around?"

Aria frowned. "You mean mom? She's speaking with King Maceo at the western border."

Scar groaned before picking up the unconscious cub and headed up the rocky slope of priderock. Feeling that he didn't have anything else to say to his brother and sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review, FlaredHeart. I appreciate that you're interested, keep reading.**

Widow, Queen Uru headed home intended to rest a bit before her pathetic son come to her with a problem. When brownish lioness reached priderock she was confused to see her sherman exit the small, second den on priderock that was used as a nursery and a place for the wounded. Under priderock was her beloved children, Mufasa and Aria.

Uru walked over to her son and daughter. "Why is Rafiki here?"

The golden twenty five year old lion shrugged. "Taka summoned him."

Uru moved her jaded green eyes up to see mandrill heading down the slope. The greyish-blue furred primate walked over with his staff before bowing to the Queen.

"Ah, my queen. You should be very proud of the leader of the guard."

Uru raised a thin black eye brow. "Why is that?"

Rafiki chucked. "Why don't you go up and see." with his famous smile, Rafiki continue on into the savannah to his tree.

Uru watched her friend since she was a cub disappear before heading up the slope. Uru ignored her rich brown son and entered the small den. To stop short once she saw a small unconscious cub in the middle of the den. She was more than confused, since a lot of things point that her worthless son rescued the small cub but everyone knows that Scar is selfish and doesn't half the time take his role seriously.

"Your highness!"

Uru moved her green eyes from the cub to the den entrance to see a nineteen year old blue hornbill. "What is it, Zazu?"

Zazu's dark blue eyes widen with panic. "I seen two rogues cross the borders."

Uru sighed heavily before exiting the den. She could never catch a break.

 _ **BTBW**_

A pair of light brown eyes stared from behind some bushes. She was waiting for the right moment to pounce. Her target was a twenty year old dark cream lioness. The pale cream twenty three year old smiled wickedly before leaping from her hiding place. The dark cream lioness ducked, therefore sending the pale cream lioness head first into the cold water.

"Nice try, Kala!" the dark cream lioness laughed, tears at the brim of her dark green eyes.

Kala huffed before walking out of the water hole and shook her fur dry. Making sure to wet the younger lioness.

"Hey!" the dark cream lioness glared. "And they day you're the oldest."

Kala rolled her eyes. "Whatever Sarafina." after she made sure she was dry she took a deep breath. "Fina, we need to talk?"

Sarafina groaned before getting up from her sitting postion. "I know what you are going to say and I don't have to listen to it."

Kala narrowed her eyes. "Mom and dad are gone. I'm pretty sure that they didn't want their daughter flaunting after a taken male. One that belongs to our best friend."

Sarafina lowered her head. It sounded very bad the way her elder sister put it but she couldn't deny the feelings she feels for the future king. Kala softened her gaze and sighed. She was about to say something to her sister when something caused her platinum blonde ear rims to perk. The sisters turned and saw two unfamiliar lionesses.

"Help!" the greyish-beige lioness roared.

Kala pinned her ears. "They look like they need some help."

Sarafina growled before turning to walk away from the pair of rogues. Kala rolled her eyes before walking over to the lionesses.

"Hello. You need help?"

The greyish-beige lioness gasped before nodding. "My daughter fell in a river nearby. Please, I have to find her."

Kala felt bad for the lioness. But she still has to follow the rules. "I'm sure that the queen can help you. Why don't you follow me?"

The lioness looked hesitate before nodding and followed the pale cream lioness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review, FlaredHeart. Welcome back to chapter four. Where some pieces of the puzzle come together. Enjoy!**

Eleanor followed the two sisters who she and Gier were introduced by the pale cream lioness. Kala was very welcoming as her younger sister came off as rude and hostile. Which immediately made Gier instantly... _distaste_ her, for a lack of better words. As they followed the sisters, Eleanor took in the sights and quickly fell in love with the kingdom. She started to think, about life here, the paradise Pridelands. This kingdom is the perfect place to raise Hera, if she ever find her beloved and only daughter.

"'Elena...psst." Eleanor turned her golden eyes towards the dark tan lioness she was with. Gier's grey eyes looked up ahead before looking back at Eleanor. "Look ahead."

Eleanor followed Gier's instruction and looked ahead to gasped at what she saw. Not far ahead sat a majestic mountain structure. It was tall and bathed in the golden sunlight.

Kala laughed lightly at the expressions before smiling warmly. "That's priderock. Home, throne to the queen and her family as well as home to the pride."

As they got closer the air seem to get hot when they seen a regal looking brownish lioness. Standing around her was six lions and a dark golden lioness stood by her side. Sarafina groaned but the four lionesses continue on before stopping a few feet away the lionesses and lions.

The brownish lioness stepped up, her emarald green eyes locked on the sisters. "Kala. Sarafina. What's the meaning of this?"

Kala bowed her head as her light brown eyes stayed locked on the older lioness. "I apologise your majesty for the inconvenient circumstances. These lionesses are looking for a lost cub that fell in a river."

Eleanor gave a sigh of relief when the queen relaxed. She was incredibly glad that she remembered to explain to at least Kala why she and Gier were trespassing. Eleanor shook her head and focused on the present after seeing a rich brown lion dismiss four of the lions that she realised was standing behind him.

"It's fortunate that my guard's leader found a cub." the brownish queen said with pleasant smile. "Now that I know what you doing in my land. I would like to know who you are."

Eleanor nodded quickly. "Of course your highness. I am Eleanor of Fallholt."

Gier rolled her eyes when the queen fixed her gaze on her. "Gier. My homeland was destroyed."

The lioness queen nodded. "I'm Queen Uru. Until the cub recovers, you're free to stay." then she turned to the rich brown lion. "Scar, show the lionesses to the cub."

The male that was Scar sneered before heading up the rocky slope. Eleanor wasn't too far behind, quickly climbing the stone ramp but being careful to not lose her footing. Once she reached the top Scar was standing at the entrance of a small den that was right on the left after climbing the slope.

"Thank you, kind sir." Eleanor smiled grateful.

Scar growled lowly before decending down the slope. Eleanor watched him go before turning to head in the den.

 _ **BTBW**_

"Sarafina, what in the Great Kings of the past was your problem!?"

Sarafina sat sulking outside their parents' old private den while her sister paced in front of her. Trying to find out why she was acting harshly to their guests.

Kala groaned before stalking off after realising that she wasn't going to get anything from her sister. After Kala left Sarafina let her mind wonder why she was acting harshly. The truth was that she couldn't take if they fell for Mufasa. Bad enough she has to deal with Sarabi being his fiancée. It's miserable to be all rainbows and sunshine with the lioness that took her true love away. A clearing of a throat caused the dark cream lioness to jump.

"Sorry."

Sarafina managed to quickly calmed her heart down before moving her dark green eyes up to stare into the brown eyes of Ocasio. She tilted her head unsure why the bravest of the Pridelands and Lion Guard was there. "Kala isn't here."

Ocasio cleared his throat again as he pawed his red mane chest. The upside to being cousins with the princes as his grandfather was his father and Queen Uru's father, making him the nephew of the queen. Ocasio sighed, he missed his father deeply. With a deep breath he returned his attention to the dark cream lioness in front of him.

"No. I actually came here to see you."

Sarafina's eyes widen in confusion. "Me? But why?"

Ocasio chucked nervously. "I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk under the moonlight or go stare glazing?"

Sarafina's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. She wasn't sure how she felt about this but knew that deep down if she ever wanted a family then Ocasio was her only chance of achieving that goal. She took a deep breath before batting her eye lashes with a smile that made the lion in front of her want to melt.

"I'll love to."

Ocasio smile and to Sarafina it reminded her of Mufasa's charming smile. "Meet at the water hole around...sunset?"

Sarafina smiled flirty. "Sunset is perfect."

Ocasio turned to leave but not before giving Sarafina a quick lick across the cheek. Sarafina waited until her suitor was gone before heading towards the lionesses' relaxing area that was behind priderock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nalalicious, thank you for the review. I also like the name change. For what happens, you have to continue to read. Here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy!**

Sarafina found her sister among the other young lionesses. Even the one that is engaged to lion she fell in love with. The dark beige lioness was speaking about her talk with the queen. The dark cream lioness growled lowly, that was supposed to be her getting lessons in being queen. It was supposed to be Mufasa who she went out with later. Not his attractive cousin...who looks a great deal like Mufasa. Sarafina grinned, if it's anything she knows about the golden lion is that Mufasa can get rilled up easily. She grins when she thinks of the possibilities of what Mufasa would do to her while in his _jealous_ rampage.

Sarafina stood with a stretch before flashing a bright smile towards the lionesses and her sister. "If was nice hanging with you all. But I have to get ready for my night with Ocasio. See ya girls."

Both Olisa and Kala glared at the retreating form of Sarafina, not knowing for the both reasons.

Sunset came and Sarafina was already at the water hole when Ocasio came walking over with that charming smile she actually likes so much. With a deep breath she stood and greeted the golden peach lion by rubbing against his body.

Ocasio went red in the cheeks but smiled nonetheless. "Hello to you too, Fina."

Sarafina purred in Ocasio's ear as she pawed his mane. "I was thinking...how about we spend the night under the stars. Here _under_ one another."

Ocasio nearly choked at the implement. But as he knew that mating out whitlock was frowned a pound. He would never hear the end of it from his mother and sister but that's the price he's willing to pay. The things that is stirring in him at the sight of the beautiful, vixen was starting to get hard to ignore. Ocasio growled before ushering the dark cream lioness on her stomach, he made his mind up. He didn't care what others say and as he mounted he knew there was no turning back.

Across the Pridelands Scar sat on a ridge watching the sunset. It was something he used to do with his grandfather before he died. It then became a habit, that he never really understood. The sound of paws apporching made the rich brown lion growl as the scent was of no one he knew. Even though if it was someone he knew he would of growled at them too.

The scent belonged to Gier who simply walked over to sit by the year older lion's side. "Well hello to you too...my _prince_."

Scar's emarald green eyes widened. "How you know?" then his eyes returned cold as he sneered. "Not like I care."

Gier grinned, showing her sharp white teeth. "I'm here to help. After all it must be lonely in the shadow you're forced to walk in. Not to mention unrewarding..."

Scar growled when the dark tan lioness purred and ran a paw through his black mane. "What could you possibly help me with?"

Gier flashed a smile that would normally hunt someone in their dreams. "I'm going into heat. Imagine the queen's face when her golden heir wasn't the first one to give her a grandcub."

Scar thought about it, he quickly glance at the lioness besides her. She was lanky but like him she had a strong build. It would be incredible to do one thing before the _golden one_. This lioness wouldn't be his first choice but unfortunately he doesn't have any other offers. Closing his eyes he summited to mating routine.

 _ **BTBW**_

The next morning in the small den on priderock, Hera blinked her golden eyes open for her to snap them shut when the sunlight hit them. When Hera felt that she could open her eyes again, she was confused by the walls that surrounded her. The feeling of something stirring next to her caused her to jump away from her spot just in time to see a pair of familiar golden eyes.

"Mum!" Hera cried before running over to the greyish-beige lioness and buried her head into her mother's pale greyish-beige chest.

Eleanor purred before nuzzling her daughter. "I'm glad you are alright."

Hera smiled before nodding. But that smile soon faded. "What happened?"

"The prince rescued you." mother and daughter looked to the cave entrance. Gier walked over and sat in front of Hera and Eleanor. 'It would be the right thing to do and thank him. Don't you think so, Eleanor?"

Eleanor was more concerned about where the dark tan lioness' were abouts last night. Then it hit her, Gier went in heat just before they entered the Pridelands. The greyish-beige lioness shook her head. "How do you know the leader of guard is a prince? Queen Uru didn't say-"

"Don't speak of that pig headed queen. She's cutting him out because he's not her _golden children_." Gier spat with a snarl.

Hera lowered her eyes down. As her ears pinned against her head. She knows all to well about a parent all but disown her for something she's not. "Do you know where to find him?"

Gier was about to respond when another voice made a entrance. Gier quietly growled before leaving the den not wanting to be in the queen's presence. Uru looked after Gier with a raised eye brow before turning her attention to Eleanor.

Eleanor cleared her throat and smiled lightly. "Act your graceful. I been meaning to talk to you."

Uru sat and looked the lioness over. "I'm guessing you want permission to stay in the Pridelands."

Eleanor bowed but her eyes stayed on the queen. "Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Uru nodded before moving her green eyes towards the cub snuggled in Eleanor's chest. "As a mother myself I understand the need to want the best for your cub. But what will my pride gain?"

Eleanor lifted her head. "I'm a great hunter and was a mid lioness back in my old pride."

"Hmmm." Uru mumbled as she stroked her dusty brown chin with her colorless paw. "Dry season is coming up. Herds would be migrating, so I need all the teeth and claws I can get."

Eleanor bowed once more. "You wouldn't regret it."

Uru smiled simply. "I'll be the judge of that. But on the other thing. I over heard your conversation. Yes, Scar is my son and the second prince. But I have my reasons for not saying Scar is my son." the brownish lioness stood head out of the den but not before looking over her shoulder. "And if I was you. I would stay far away from Scar. He tends to destroy everything around him."

Eleanor frowned, did she make a mistake by wanting to stay in the Pridelands. While Hera was intrigued. To bad she didn't heed the queen's warning.


	6. Chapter 6

**CandyCane21, thank you for the review and the reason why Uru is like that will be explained. Nalalicious, I appreciate your feedback. I know that a lot has happened but that's just the beginning, we have a lot more to come. That I'm sure you'll enjoy. And this chapter you'll meet the cubs.**

A month and a half has passed. As the sun shined brightly over the beautiful Pridelands. Hera blinked her eyes open with a small yawn as she stretched out her body and paws. It's been amazing six weeks since she and her mother was...along with Gier was accepted into the Pridelands. She has stayed away from Scar, which wasn't as hard as she thought since the prince tends to be away from the pride at a length of a time. Hera shook her head when her ears perked at the sound of yelling. The brownish-beige cub stood and walked out of the main den. She walked over to the edge of priderock where a ten year old dark brown cub with a black tuff on his head sat.

"Hey, Javier." Hera called as she sat by the older cub's side. "What's going on?"

A few days after she was accepted Javier and his mother Java returned from Java's home pride which is up in the mountains. Ever since they have been best friends.

Javier turned his brown eyes towards his friend with mischief floating around in his rich orbs. "Prince Scar is in troouble." he finished with a amused laugh.

Hera rolled her eyes before looking over the edge to see the queen roaring unpleasant words at a scowling Scar. Some how she actually felt a bit bad for him. Behind Scar stood...Gier glaring at the queen. "Why is Ms. Gier down there?"

Javier laughed before turning back to the commotion below. "Gier's pregnant with Scar's cub."

Hera nearly lost her breath. "What!" she ignored the look that her friend gave her. She didn't know why she reacted like that. But she does know that another Gier is bad news.

At Ocasio and Sarafina's private den, the drama was taking off as well. Sarafina rolled her dark green eyes as she ignored her mother in law and sister in law. Ocasio wasn't around, Lion Guard duties. Giving Mahlah and Olisa the opportunity to speak on what they feel.

"You think you're slick." Mahlah growled. "You got my son fooled but I'm not."

Sarafina sighed before looking at the pale peach lioness. "Look. I love Ocasio..."

"You mean you love Mufasa! It's as clear as day. The only ones that don't see it is Sarabi and Mufasa. Since you can't have Mufasa, you go for the next best thing!"

Sarafina glared, sometimes her sister gets on her nerves. But she smiled on the inside as she knew something that will wiped that snarl right off her pretty muzzle. "Kala! What are you doing here?"

Kala narrowed her eyes. "Trying to talk some sense into you!" the pale cream lioness inhaled and exhaled, "Look Sarafina, you know as well as we do that this marriage is a fluke."

Sarafina really felt hurt. Her own sister was against her. "Well I'm sorry to burst your bubbles but I'm in love with Ocasio. We're going to be a family." she stood with her head held high. "Now I am going to tell my mate the good news."

Kala sighed deeply. She didn't mean to be so harsh but using a lion is a very dangerous thing. Kings know that their parents are rolling over in their graves.

 _ **BTBW**_

Time seemed to fly since the announcement of Gier and Sarafina's pregnancy. The dry season has passed and the kingdom was preparing for the wet season. The first day of the wet season was met with a day of thunderstorms as well as the roars of two very in pain lionesses. In the small den was Gier, along with Eleanor, Uru and Rafiki. Scar sat in the main den looking at the rain, while hoping for a decent cub to show up Mufasa. He had a lot of plans for this cub or cubs. But he's praying that Gier gives birth to one cub.

"Nervous?"

Scar growled lowly. Mufasa seemed to ruin his most special days. "No. I'm _leaping for joy_."

Mufasa chuckled before turning his amber eyes to his side as Aria joined them. "Excited?"

The dark golden princess nodded. "A new life is about to be born." she moved her amber eyes to her brothers. "Perhaps mom would be less grumpy now."

Scar scoffed. "Don't bet on it."

It felt like hours before Eleanor walked in the den in bowed. Scar didn't need to hear her say anything to know that his cub has been born. He quickly stood and walked into the rain. Mufasa sighed deeply before following, as the future king he's in tilted to see the new cub of the pride. But like Aria, this particular cub is their niece or nephew. After shaking off the rain from their coats they followed Scar to the middle of the den to see Gier bathing a small pale tan bundle of fur.

Uru looked up once she seen Scar hovering over the new mother. She cleared her throat before placing a fake smile on that Scar and Gier clearly seen through. "Congratulations on a healthy daughter." she took pleasure in seeing the disappointment sweeping across her second son's face.

Aria walked over after Scar moved back. She cooed and awed at her little niece. "What's her name?"

Gier gave the princess that same forced smile that Uru gave before turning her cold grey eyes on the brownish lioness. "Zira."

Uru glared before softing her emarlad eyes as she looked at Mufasa. "Son, Sarafina went in labour earlier. Why don't you go welcome the cub. After all it would be one of your many duties as king."

Mufasa bowed his head. "Of course, mother." he stood and exited the den.

The rain has stopped. Which was quite odd for the beginning of the rainy season. But the different weather pattern is the least of his worries. He keeps thinking about Sarafina and Ocasio. He shouldn't be jealous, he's happily engaged to Sarabi. Who is beautiful, smart, wise...would make a wonderful mother and queen when his mother pass the throne down in five years. But before he was bethroled to Sarabi, he was dating Sarafina. They had planned to rule the Pridelands together and have a lot of cubs. But then Sarabi came with her sick mother. Her compassion and beauty was not like anything he has seen. He half heartily broke things off with Sarafina but deep down there's still some feelings for the dark cream lioness. So he is jealous. But there's nothing he could do not until he's king.

"Cousin!"

Mufasa silently growled under his breath before smiling at the apporching golden peach lion. "Cousin! Congrats."

Ocasio smiled his brown eyes seem richer. "Sarafina has been asking for you."

Mufasa smiled at that. "Really?"

Ocasio smiled as he lead his bright golden cousin towards his den where Sarabi, Kala, his mother and sister sat outside of. "She's excited for you to meet our son."

Mufasa felt his heart drop. But he managed to hide it. He just focused on his visit and then leave to have some private time with Sarabi. He entered his cousin's den to be greeted by Sarafina's beautiful smile. "Congratulations Fina."

Sarafina smiled before looking at her side where a creamy cub was nursing. "This is Mheetu."

Mufasa smiled at the cub before looking at his cousin. "Truly a remarkable cub. Now I have to be on my way."

Ocasio nodded. "Of course. Thank you for visiting."

Mufasa grunted on his way out of the den. "Sarabi, let's go."

Sarabi looked confused. But knew not argue so she bid Mahlah and her friends farewell and went after her future mate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nalalicious, thanks for the review. All will be revealed in due time. Of course I should of stated that this is a AU at the beginning of the story. Now on to the next chapter, enjoy.**

Before anyone knew it, the new additions were bubbling, excited four year olds. On a particular beautiful afternoon, twelve year old Hera and fourteen year old Javier were assigned to cub sit. The adolescents were watching Zira and Mheetu chase and splash each other at the water hole.

Young Javier seem to have a grow sport. He was a bit tall, not yet reaching the hight of his father, Chitemo. Who is a few inches shorter than Mufasa. His black tuff has grown to a few bangs above his brown eyes. Which was now on the two year younger teen besides him. "Hera?"

Hera slowly turned her bright golden eyes on her best friend. "Hmm..."

Javier avoided her pricing gaze as he found the ground extremely interesting. "Have...have you thought about who you're bringing to the coronation?"

Hera was slightly put off by her friend's nervousness. But to his question, she did have one in mind but he'll probably never want to be with someone like her. She shook her head before answering. "The wedding and coronation is in six months. I'm sure that..."

Javier lifted his head as Hera trailed off but his black rimmed ears perked at loud noises coming in the distance. Javier and Hera shared a concern look before springing to their paws and rushed over to the frozen cubs. Up ahead from where Mheetu and Zira were, Hera and Javier noticed a heated fight between Kala and Princess Aria.

"You backstabbing bitch! You're like your sister! You mate stealing whore!"

Kala glared as she bared her teeth and growled. "My sister didn't steal anyone's mate! Unlike you! You're pregnant with my mate's cubs."

Aria gasped before snarling, she wanted to rip the pale cream lioness' throat out. But instead took calming deep breaths. "Wait till my mother come. She will exile you and your mistake of brats."

Kala snarled, she took a step forward to step back when Uru ran over with Gier, who was stepping in for Sarabi since she was visiting the Mountain kingdom with Olisa. Even though the dark tan lioness wasn't Scar's mate but she had to pull some weight since she couldn't hunt.

"What's going on here!"

Kala bowed her head. "My queen. Your daughter slept with my mate!"

Aria went to say something when her mother growled. The dark golden lioness step back with her head low. Uru stood in between her daughter and Kala.

"Now. I don't recall a wedding with neither of you two and Torrent as the bride or groom. With that said, Torrent is a male. Lions are in title to mate with more than one lioness. As harsh as it sounds, that's life. Even if you are married some still want more. All you can do is raise your cubs and try to make sure that nothing like this happens again."

Kala looked up at Aria and pinned her ears. The princess was clearly in love with Torrent. She was too but they were the victims. Regardless of what Queen Uru said, Torrent is the enemy. Even if they're pregnant with his cubs.

Hera stepped back and sighed heavily. "Less get these cubs back to priderock."

Javier nodded as he turned and walked along side Hera to the cubs who ran off while they were watching the drama between Princess Aria and Kala. "Yeah. Before anything else happens. Plus I got to check on my mother and brother why my dad is away."

Hera smiled at her friend and help gather Mheetu and Zira before the four young lions headed for priderock.

 _ **BTBW**_

In the Mountain Region, Queen-consort Sarabi was visiting the neighbouring kingdom. It was a bit of practice for when she becomes queen. Plus she be able to invite King Maceo to the wedding and coronation. Along with her was Olisa and two of the guard. The strongest, Chitemo and the keenest of sight, a golden tan; dark brown mane lion name Sefu.

Sarabi sighed heavily when she caught the pale golden lioness looking at her for the tenth time since they entered the Mountain kingdom. "What!"

Olisa rolled her brown eyes. "You sure you should be making this trip?"

Sarabi groaned before focusing on the path ahead. "Olisa, I'm only two and a half months pregnant. Besides this is the best time before I get to busy with the child to do a lot of travelling."

Olisa sighed before nodding. "I guess-" Olisa's breath got caught in her throat when her eyes landed on a handsome dark orange lion. "'Rabi? Who's that?"

Sarabi looked at the apporching lion before looking at her friend and smirked. "That's King Maceo."

Olisa gasped before blushing when the king's orange eyes landed on her. Now closer she saw that his black mane covered most of his head and ears and he had a black beard on the bottom of his dark cream muzzle.

"Your highness. It's a honour to meet you."

Maceo tore his eyes off the young beauty besides the future queen of the Pridelands. "Same to you, Princess. I know that you must be getting back as you're a very busy young lioness. So I will say that our alliance is a go. But perhaps you wouldn't mind if I got to...get to know your beautiful friend."

Olisa blushed before nodding. "I would like that, my king."

Maceo shook his head before smiling. "Please. Maceo will do."

When the meeting was over Sarabi left with Chitemo and Sefu with the promise of telling her mother and brother about her descion to stay with King Maceo. On the way back Chitemo had a lot on his mind. In two months his oldest son will be fifteen. With him heading into his thirty second year in a few weeks he thought that he would retire from the guard and train Javier to take his place as the strongest. That way he will be able to spend more time with his family and help Java raise their newest son, Chumvi.

Not too long after Chitemo finish with his inner thoughts he saw they returned to the Pridelands. He bid Sefu and Sarabi farewell and went to his private den where his rusty brown mate was returning with a zebra dragging behind her. When Java's brown eyes landed on her mate, she dropped the prey and ran to her mate.

"Chitemo! You're back!" Java cried happily as she buried her head in the dull brown lion's faded brown mane.

Chitemo embraced his mate before moving his black eyes around. "Where's the boys?"

Java chuckled. "It has been a week since you left. But don't you remember that Hera is of age to get hunting lessons?"

Chitemo laughed lightly. Hera has grown wonderfully since becoming a Pridelander. Ever since Java return with Javier from visiting her family that lived in the Mountain kingdom with King Maceo. Javier and Hera has been close. Perhaps he should speak with Eleanor about bethroling the two. He shook his head before focusing on his smiling mate.

Java giggled before nuzzling the side of Chitemo's face. "Javier took Chumvi to Hera's first lesson."

Chitemo smiled before looking at Java with a clouded gaze. "The perfect opportunity to spend some alone time."

Java giggled before shaking her head. "You have duties first. Then when you are done, I will think about some _private_ time."

Chitemo chuckled before giving Java another embrace before running off towards the Lion Guard lair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks Nalalicious and CandyCane21 for the reviews. More drama is to come, like the mating issues and more. Enjoy.**

Seasons went by and then the day came when the future king turned thirty as well as the beginning of a new era. Thirteen year old Hera was pretty excited. She was attending her first royal wedding and coronation. What better way then to go then with her best friend as her date. Crazy thing is that she asked him and he accepted. She didn't think he would want to be seen with a former rogue, who's father didn't want her. But she was wrong. Clearly by the way Javier pressed his body against hers as they watch Scar and Aria walk Sarabi up to the peak of priderock where Rafiki and Uru stood waiting. The greyish-blue furred baboon raised his paws and staff to quiet the pride and gather animals below the kopje.

"Today we gather as a reign ends, another shall rise in its place." Rafiki turned to Uru who stepped in Rafiki's place.

Uru walked up, took a deep breath and said, "A new beginning is about to arise, for prey and predator alike. A new king and queen are about to take the throne and guide you in a direction that one day will make all of us and our ancestors proud. This is me, your Queen stepping down."

Uru took another deep breath before letting out an ear splitting roar. Then Mufasa and Sarabi stepped up side by side.

Mufasa took a deep breath and said, "A wise king told me we are one and I value that lesson. I will protect and guide you with everything I have. This is me your new king."

The animals went into cheers and hoots, before calming down. Sarabi looked at Mufasa, who smiled at her. All her fears melted away as though they never was there.

Sarabi took a deep breath and said, "I heard many amazing stories about the great queens of the past. How they ruled this lands fair and justice. I vowed to follow their ways. This is me, your new queen."

Sarabi looked over at Mufasa who was smiling at her before taking another deep breath. They rubbed noses before facing the gathered animals. Mufasa was the first to roar than Sarabi roared. The animals cheered as the pride and Uru roared in reply.

"I announce the new King and Queen of the Pridelands. As well as new mates."

Everyone erupted into roars and cheers. After Princess Aria along with Sefu dismissed the animals they joined the reception by the water hole. As Sefu went off Torrent came over with a smile for it to fade at the dark look he was reciving.

"What's wrong with you?"

Aria sneered before clawing the side of the orange brown lion's face. "You are what's wrong! You played me!" She was about to strike again when a loud roar echoed through the air.

The partying stopped as everyone turned to see Sarafina run from her mate and son to her sister who was being seen by Rafiki. Scar who sat by himself while Gier and Zira mingled. This discration was perfect for him to slip away without being noticed.

 _ **BTBW**_

On the northern border of the Pridelands is a place where the greedy roam. The elephant graveyard, oddly named since all the creatures come to die there. But in the graveyard resides a large pack of hyenas led by their female matriarch, Raka. The elder pale greyish-brown hyena paced back in forth. While a twenty five year pale grey hyena with black bangs like the matriarch watched in annoyance.

"Mother, I'm sure he will come."

Raka growled at her daughter. "Don't patronise me, Shenzi!"

The sound of someone stepping on the crushed bones caused the two hyenas to look towards the entrance of the large elephant skull.

"I'm here but it is not like there is anything I can do yet."

Raka snarled. "You fool. Use the guard, persuade them to help you become king."

Scar didn't know why he didn't think about using the guard before. "I'll consider it. Now I must go before I am missed."

Shenzi and Raka nodded before heading deeper into the skull as the rich brown lion turned to head back to the Pridelands.

At priderock Torrent was was a pacing wreck. Not long after Kala went in labour, Aria followed after. It's been seven hours since then, the stars were out and shinning brightly. By time the eight hour came the waiting parties were greeted by the appearance of Rafiki.

"Torrent." Rafiki gave the orange brown lion a quick nod. "The mothers are ready for you to meet their cubs."

Torrent raised a eye brow before entering the den with Mufasa following. Torrent went to see Kala as Mufasa headed for his sister. In between Kala's colorless paws were two small cubs. One was creamy orange and the second was pale brown.

"They're beautiful, Kala. What's their names?"

Kala moved her light brown eyes from her daughters to glare at the lion she had once fell in love with. "Tama and Kula."

Torrent nodded before moving on to Aria. After all he has no time for daughters only sons. Thankfully as he reached the dark golden lioness he would get what he wants. "He's handsome. What's my son's name?"

Mufasa snarled at his friend. "Watch who you are speaking to. And don't forget that I haven't bypass your unfaithfulness."

Aria smiled grateful at her brother before turning her amber eyes on Torrent. "His name is Tojo. That's all you need to know."

Torrent scoffed before walking out of the den. Just as a loud roar echoed through the kingdom, calling all members of the Lion Guard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nalalicious, I have been waiting for your review. I had the theory about Tama and Kula being sisters for a while. Thanks for the review. Thanks to those who recently faved or followed. Also I have to warn, this is a pretty sad chapter.**

Scar stood on a ledge on the far side of the Pridelands. He had just called for the guard to come. He smiled, thinking about the possibilities of the future. With the guard and his roar he'll be unstoppable and be the true king of the Pridelands. The first thing he'll do is let the hyenas in the Pridelands, then exile those who are uncannily loyal to his oaf of a brother. The sounds of his guard apporching caused Scar to focus on the task.

"Reporting for duty, Scar." Ocasio said with his head held high.

Scar looked the four over before closing his green eyes, then snapping them open. "I need your help."

Sefu stepped up. Always been eager to serve the royal family and the Pridelands. His home since he came here with his grandmother when his mother abandoned him. "Of course, my prince. What is it you need help with?"

Scar laughed lightly at the golden tan lion's innocence before grinning a toothy smile. "To get rid of my brother so I can become king."

Chitemo shared a look with his friends and colleagues before turning his black eyes on the leader and couldn't help but to burst out laughing along with Torrent.

"Hahaha! You're hilarious, Taka!" the orange brown lion laughed tapping his tan colour paw on the ground.

Scar growled as he narrowed his eyes. "This is not a joke! I need you four to help me overthrow Mufasa."

Sefu's smile faded as he noticed Scar wasn't laughing. "You're serious?"

Ocasio looked at Sefu and seen the fear in his eyes before looking at his cousin and knew that Scar wasn't joking. His smile dropped before looking at the rich brown lion disproving and disbelief. "Scar, the Lion Guard's job is to protect the pridelands and the circle of life, not kill royals just because our leader wants us to!'' Ocasio explained. He looked at the other three who were staring at Scar with wide eyes before turning back to Scar, ''Sorry..but we won't help you.''

''You what?!'' Scar yelled, furious.

''We won't help you do such a criminal act just for your own desires.'' Chitemo said with narrowed eyes.

''You traitors!'' Scar roared causing Ocasio, Chitemo and the others to cringe.

''Taka, please! We don't have to do this! You don't have to this!''Ocasio pleaded to his leader and cousin, who then started to use the roar of the elders.

Ocasio and the others tried to run away but the force of the roar sent them sailing through the Pridelands and into the reckage Scar's roar already caused. Scar tried to use the roar again, but he just did a normal lion roar and not the roar of the elders.

''W-What?'' Scar said confused touching his throat.

 _"Taka..."_

Scar whimpered as he looked up. Just as a gathering of clouds came rolling in with lighting flaring and thunder roaring. Soon a ghostly image of a brownish lion with brown eyes appeared.

"Grandfather..." Scar gasped as he stared at the ghost above.

 _''Taka...you disappointed me. You used the roar for evil..so we had to take the roar away from you as a punishment..''_ Mohatu said ashamed of what his grandson became.

Before Scar could reply, Mohatu disappeared back into the sky. Scar slumped down and didn't know what to do, his roar and the guard was his only chance at becoming king. But unknown to him Ocasio was being followed and they saw everything.

 _ **BTBW**_

Mufasa sat at the peak of priderock and watched the sunrise. He sighed heavily as he remembered a time when Scar was Taka. Taka was his little brother who was loved and loved everyone. Ever since their grandfather and father's deaths, his beloved brother hasn't been the same.

"Your mejesty!"

The thirty year old golden king looked up to see his majordomo looking at him in panic. "What's going on?"

"Sire, you must come to far side of the kingdom on the north side."

Mufasa sighed deeply. His first day as king and he has to deal with the hyenas. But as he ran through the kingdom he wondered where was Scar and the guard. That was until he seen elephants covering grave holes with dirt. Loud sobbing caused him to turn his amber eyes to the source to see Sarafina crying over a beaten, broken golden peach body.

Mufasa took a step closer and gasped before turning his head to side. "Ocasio..." he inhaled and exhaled before growling. "Who did this!"

Sarafina looked up with puffy dark green eyes. "Scar."

Mufasa's eyes widened. "You must be mistaken!"

"No." Mufasa looked and saw Rafiki walk over. "This was going to happen. If it wasn't Scar than your grandcubs would. There are things you can't change in fate."

Sarafina sobbed on Mufasa's shoulder. "Muffy...what am I going to do? I'm pregnant again..."

Mufasa nuzzled the dark cream lioness but sighing. "We'll get through this."

Mufasa looked up and seen the elephants lower Ocasio into the ground and covered the hole. He couldn't believe that Scar was responsible for all this death. He should exile him but maybe letting him stay..he could keep a eye on him. Shaking his head he turned back to head back to the Pridelands to inform the pride what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to chapter ten. I have been working on this chapter since I last posted the last one. This by far might be the longest in the whole story. Tell me what you think. Thank you.**

It's been hours since the burial for the Lion Guard. Sarafina pinned her ears at the wailing of the loved ones. Sefu's mate wails as well as her mother in law, Chitemo's family and Torrent's mother made her growl as she remembered what happened. If only she wasn't pregnant. She could of done something...A clearing of a throat caused the dark cream lioness to lift her head to see Mufasa entering the den under priderock where she was brought to be, she assumed question.

Mufasa sat a few inches from Sarafina. He took a deep breath and anyone could clearly see the tears in his amber eyes. "I am truly sorry about Ocasio..."

Sarafina sighed before getting up and moved by Mufasa before sitting really close where their bodies were closely touching. She turned her body where her face was inches away from the breathing heavily king. "Truth is...I actually never been in love with Ocasio. I only was with him to get you jealous."

Mufasa gulped as Sarafina intimately nuzzled into his red mane. Mufasa was fighting a war with himself. He has dreamed of nothing else for the past five years. He inched his muzzle down to Sarafina's before lifting his head and sighed. "I'm sorry Sarafina. There will always be a place in my heart for you but it will always belong to Sarabi. I just can't hurt her."

Mufasa stood and gave Sarafina a lick across the cheek before heading out of the den. Sarafina growled, she was so close but out of all the males Mufasa has to be honourable lion and do the right thing. Well in her mind, Mufasa chosen the wrong thing. But as she rubbed her lower stomach, she smiled at the future. She'll get what she wants, one way or another.

On the other side of the Pridelands Hera walked up a hill and sat at the top by Javier's side. She looked up at the twinkling stars. Before turning her golden eyes on her friend.

"Hey Jai, you alright?"

Javier had his head lowered with his ears against his head. "No really. That was my father...and now he's gone."

Hera looked from the dark brown teen to back to the stars."I know how you feel."

Javier snapped his head up and glared at the teen lioness with questions flying around in his mind. Like she had read his mind, Hera sighed before looking back at Javier."My dad was second in command in the pride I was from."

"What made you and your mother leave?" Javier wanted to know what chased her away from her pride. He really never asked before now.

Hera looked back at the stars as hurt and tears filled her eyes."My father..."

 _~Flash Back~_

 _"Hera..."_

 _Young seven year old Hera looked and seen a thirty year old pale white lioness with greenish-blue eyes."Yes Queen Iona?"_

 _"Your father wishes to see you."_

 _Hera smiled at that. One thing she loved more than life its self, was being with her father. With that happy thought, the lioness ran out of the cave. Hera soon found a thirty one brownish-tan lion with hazel eyes._

 _"Hera, dear...I'm glad you came. I have great news."_

 _Hera beamed, "You're going to take me on patrol?"_

 _The brownish-tan lion shook his head, his black mane moving slightly. "Even better. You're going to marry Prince Hasan."_

 _Hera's golden eyes widen, "But...father I don't love him..."_

 _"But you will. As you'll thank me for this." the brownish-tan lion smiled, proud that he did something for his daughter's future._

 _Hera shook her head, "I will never thank you because this won't happened!"_

 _The brownish-tan lion's smile dropped before he glared at his daughter as he sneered, "You will marry Hasan, end of story! "_

 _Hera watched her father, her idol, her best friend storm away with a broken heart and tear filled eyes._

 _~End of Flash Back~_

"Oh." Javier quietly mumbled. He moved closer and laid his head on top of Hera's. "I'm sorry your dad was such a jerk."

Hera smiled lightly before lying her head on the Javier's shoulder. "Perhaps my dad being a jerk wasn't a bad thing after all."

Javier smiled down at his friend. "Perhaps.."

 _ **BTBW**_

It's been months since the deaths of the Lion Guard. Mufasa finally decided to not exile his brother and keep him around, claiming it would be best to keep his eyes on Scar. Much to Uru, Aria and Sarabi's disagreement. A few days ago Olisa, now Queen Olisa came to visit and share the news of her marriage to King Maceo.

On this particular sunny day, Sarabi laid under a shaded tree with her head on her paws. Her swollen stomach rised and fell in a healthy rhythm. The sound of crunching grass made the queen's dark brown rimmed ears twitched.

"Sarab!"

The dark beige lioness opened her eyes to reveal bright orange orbs. A smile formed on her lighter beige muzzle as she seen her visiting pale golden friend.

"Olisa, what's up?"

A smile formed on the pale golden lioness' pale cream muzzle that rivaled Sarabi's. "Rabi I'm pregnant!"

Sarabi beamed and was going to say something but a terrible pain shot through the dark beige lioness' body. Olisa looked alarmed before she spotted Zazu flying over head.

"Zazu!"

The dark blue hornbill landed on a nearby rock with a bow. "Yes, your highness?"

Olisa walked over to the majordomo with concern in her brown eyes. "Return to priderock and let Mufasa know that Sarabi has gone into labour."

Zazu nodded before taking flight. Olisa gave a sigh of relief before walking over to Sarabi and sat where she started to lick the sweat off the in labor lioness. Sarabi inhaled and exhaled before letting out a loud painful roar.

 **...**

Under priderock Javier was going through training, seen over by the king himself.

"You're too tensed. Without a clear mind you won't stand a chance in a fight." Mufasa instructed the dark brown teen.

Javier took deep breaths and tried to clear his head but he couldn't. He growled as he stomped his paw on the grass.

"Son. Why don't you you give the boy a break?"

Mufasa sighed deeply as his mother and sister with Eleanor walked down the rocky slope. He turned to Javier and was about to dismiss him when Zazu flew over like his tail was on fire.

"Sire, you must come quickly! Sarabi is in labor!"

 **...**

Surprisingly the brownish lioness and the dark golden lioness was the first ones to get to Olisa and Sarabi. When Mufasa got there a Hera stood in front of some tall green grass, smiling.

"How you get here so fast?" the golden king asked with his head cocked to the side.

Hera giggled before receiving a head bump from her mother before entering the tall grasses as Uru walked out. She turned her her head to look back at Mufasa.

"I was already heading towards the watering hole."

Mufasa nodded before taking a step closer to the grass but his way was blocked by the brownish-beige teen.

"Hera!" the golden lion growled.

Hera shook her head as she clicked her teeth. "Not into Queen Sarabi is done."

Mufasa snarled before he started pacing. Aria watched with a amused smile as the large male made another path.

"Mufasa..."

The golden lion took a deep breath before stopping and looking at the brownish lioness sitting not far away.

"Yes mother?"

"It's the Pridelands' law that the future father waits away til he's asked to go in. It's been in the kingdom and royal family for many generations since the first king."

Mufasa sighed. "I know...I'm just worried for Sarabi and the cub."

Aria placed a lighter gold colour paw on her brother's shoulder earning him to look at the dark golden lioness with concerned amber eyes.

"Mother is right, Mufasa. I'm sure Sarabi will be just fine."

Mufasa wasn't convinced but put on a small smile anyway. Not a few hours later Eleanor walked out of the tall grasses with tired golden eyes. Mufasa wasted no time and rushed to his pride member's side.

"Is Sarabi and the cub ok?"

Eleanor smiled warmly as Gier with walked over with a dark tan cub who had a dark brown stripe going down her back.

"What's going on?"

Uru smiled a fake smile at the dark tan lioness. "Your _friend_ went into labor." she didn't trust Gier. Exspecially after that stunt Scar pulled. For all she knows is Gier could be trying to gain Mufasa and Sarabi's trust and ruin them from the inside for Scar.

The dark tan lioness' dark brown rimmed ears twitched as she raised a brown eye brow. Her grey eyes looked down at the cub by her paws who was pawing at her leg.

"Is Auntie Rabi going to be ok?"

Gier bend down and nuzzled the cub. "I'm sure she will be, Zira."

Mufasa looked from his dark tan pride member and niece back to Eleanor. "You were saying about Sarabi."

"She's fine and so is the cub. You and the others may see her now."

Mufasa quickly trotted through the tall grass as Gier picked up Zira by her side and headed after her king.

 **...**

Sarabi laid with a rich golden cub between her paws as Olisa sat not far with Aria sitting next to her.

"He's handsome." Aria cooed at her nephew.

Sarabi smiled warmly at the cub before looking at the lioness across from her. "Thanks Aria."

Just then Mufasa walked over with Eleanor, Uru and Gier. Once Gier got a good distance close to Sarabi she let Zira down. Gier looked over her friend's arms along with Mufasa who had a wide smile on his face before looking at his mate and giving her a nuzzle.

"He's beautiful. I'm so proud of you."

Sarabi purred as she leaned into the affection. The dark beige mother soon pulled away when her niece peered over her arms.

"Zira say hi to your cousin."

The cub smiled before looking at her aunt with curious amber eyes. "What's his name?"

Sarabi looked from her niece to Mufasa who shook his head.

"I was thinking you were to have a girl. So I came up with girl names."

Olisa shook her head with a chuckle. "You are just like Maceo."

Uru looked at the young queen with confused green eyes. Seeing this, Olisa gave a light laugh.

"Maceo said that he thinks I'm going to have a girl. He's stuck on Malka."

Aria shook her head before turning her attention back on her friend and sister in law. "What are you going to name him then?"

Sarabi smiled lovingly at the cub before whispering softly but everyone heard it. "Simba..."

 **...**

It's been a few days since Simba's birth and was time for his ceremony. All the animals traveled all over the kingdom to under priderock. Zazu flew to the peak of priderock where Mufasa stood. Mufasa gave a slight nod as the bird bowed to him. Not long after Rafiki walked down a path of water buffalos. Mufasa smiled at the long time family friend. Once the baboon climbed to the top where Mufasa was, the golden lion pulled the Sherman into a hug. Mufasa then lead the baboon to a cave entrance where Sarabi laid with Uru and Aria sitting not far on the left. As Olisa and Gier sat on the dark beige queen's right with Zira.

The Sherman walked over behind Mufasa and watched the golden lion give his mate a head bump before smiling at the new mother. "What a healthy cub."

Sarabi smiled thankfully at the royal family's friend. "Thank you, Rafiki."

Rafiki nodded before looking down at the cub. Sarabi reached down and gave the golden cub's head a lick. The prince rolled over on his back and blinked his eyes open for the first time to reveal bright orange orbs. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"He has his mother's eyes." whispered Uru.

Sarabi looked from Simba to her mother in law. "What's wrong with that?"

Mufasa shook his head. "Nothing. We just thought the cub will have my eyes as it's a chain of cubs receiving their father's eyes in our family."

"With the exception of Taka." Aria quickly added.

Sarabi nodded before looking back at Simba. "He's special.."

Mufasa nuzzled his son and said, "No doubt about it." before looking to the baboon and nodding.

Rafiki smiled as he waving his brown staff over Simba's head. The little cub tried to grab it with his tiny chestnut colour paws. Rafiki then sprinkled some dust over the cub. Earning a sneeze from Simba. The lionesses awwed as the new parents shared a loving nuzzle. Rafiki then cracked open a fruit and spread the juice on the cub's head before grabbing him and walking over to the peak with Mufasa and Sarabi following. With a mighty thrust the cub was in the air and the animals went wild. As a sun beam shined brightly down on the small child one by one the animals bowed. A new era has begun for a new generation.

 **...**

After Prince Simba's presentation, Mufasa and Aria sat by the main den entrance. Watching the pride get a closer look at their future king.

"He's truly beautiful brother."

Mufasa smiled at Aria who had his nephew, Tojo in between her paws before frowning."Thank you sis. I wish Taka was here."

Uru heard the conversation between her children and sighed heavily. The brownish lioness didn't understand why he was concerned so much. Exspecially after what he did but she stood and walked over to her son before she nuzzled him. "Go speak with him."

Mufasa nodded and looked at Zazu who was on his shoulder, after dismissing the animals. "Zazu, let my brother know I'm on my way."

The hornbill bowed before flying off. Mufasa gave his family one last look before walking out the den towards where he knew his brother would be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nalalicious, thanks for the review. A lot is about to happen. The song used is I Loved Her First by Heartland.**

The years went by like a breeze, Zira and Mheetu were ten years old while Chumvi, the twins, Simba and Tojo were four to five years old. Since then Sarafina gave birth to a beautiful little girl, she named Nala in honour of her and Kala's mother's name and also Nala II was born on her grandmother's death anniversary. Little Nala was four along with Chumvi. It was early afternoon when eighteen year old Hera was in search of her best friend and boyfriend. Since it was the afternoon he should be training the male cubs along with future king, Simba protection and defence.

When she entered the tall grasses near Rafiki's tree she smiled at the sight of Javier running away from his students. Now twenty years old, Javier is a few inches shorter than Mufasa. His black mane filled out and stopped a bit above his light brown chest. On his muzzle he had a black beard. With a deep breath she walked over as Javier stopped and smiled at her.

"Alright, guys. Go practice a bit, I'll catch up with you."

The cubs cheered before running off, Javier chuckled before turning to Hera and gave her a loving nuzzle. "What's my beautiful girlfriend up to?"

Hera giggled before licking Javier's black nose. "Do you remember that night we mated under the stars?"

Javier lowered his head with a grin before nodding and lifting his head. "Of course...the best night of my life!"

Hera looked away bashfuly before smiling when Javier rubbed his nose against hers. "Javier...I'm pregnant."

Javier's brown eyes widened. Before a charming smile appeared on his light brown muzzle. "There's only one thing to say...Will you marry me?"

 **...**

Back at priderock the news of the engagement and pregnancy didn't sick well with most of the adults. King Mufasa along with Hera and Javier's mothers, Queen Sarabi, Princess Aria and Uru.

"You two were very foolish." Mufasa began before taking a deep breath. "But regardless of that, at least you're willing to do what's right."

Java glared at her son with disbelief. "You can't be a father! You're only twenty years old!"

Javier sighed before shaking his head. "I love Hera and I'm willing to go on this life changing experience with her."

Eleanor smiled before heading bumping the young lion. "I give you my blessing."

Mufasa nodded with a smile on his chestnut muzzle. "As well as I and the royal family."

"Ooh, ooh!" Aria exclaimed excitedly as she jumped to her paws. "I just thought of a awesome idea."

Mufasa chuckled before nodding to his sister. "What's this awesome idea of yours?"

Aria beamed as she looked at the future mother. "Since my brother saved you, what do you think about him giving you away?"

Hera lowered her head as she recently released that she had a hero-worship crush on the rich brown prince. The fact that she may be in contact with the strikingly handsome lion...Hera shook her head as she growled to herself. With a deep breath she looked at the dark golden princess. "As...um..that sounded like a very awesome plan but I'll settled on walking with my mother."

Eleanor didn't want Hera around Scar. Exspecially after he showed how dangerous he was and killed his guard. But she also knows how important it is for her daughter to have a male figure walk with her. She turned her golden eyes to Mufasa. "Sire, for the past few years my daughter has come to see you as a father. Would you consider walking with her?"

Mufasa swelled with pride. This young lioness that came from a pretty shaded background, thought of him as a father. "I'll be honoured."

Javier smiled before nuzzling Hera, who smiled lightly before returning the affection.

 _ **BTBW**_

A month and a half later Hera sat in the main den on priderock being groomed by her mother and Aria, who she seen as a fun older sister.

"You're one gorgeous bride, Hera."

Hera lowered her head bashfully before looking up as her mother re entered the den with a vine crown with white roses attached.

"The last piece for the bride." Eleanor smiled after placing the crown on her daughter's head.

Hera purred. "Thank you." as she hugged her mother.

Soon the sound of Mufasa's roar got the lionesses attention. Hera took deep breaths before exiting the den with her mother and Aria at her sides. Once out the den Aria gave Hera a affectionate head bump before going to sit by her son, Kala, the twins, Sarafina and Nala. Mufasa took Aria's spot and along with Eleanor they walked Hera down the slope. Once at her lover's side, Eleanor went to the sides as Mufasa headed up front between the future mates.

Mufasa cleared his throat and began the ceremony,

"We are gathering her today to witness the union of two hearts that had found upendi."

The pride erupted in cheers and roars.

Mufasa looked at Javier and said, "Your vows?"

Javier nodded and turned to Hera and said, "Hera, from the moment I first saw you as cubs, I knew you were the one whom I wanted to share my life with. As we grew your beauty, heart and mind inspire me to be the best lion I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

Hera smiled; she had tears in her eyes as she began to say her vows,

"Javier, today I take you to be my mate. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend."

Mufasa smiled and said, "I now pronounce you mates!" then he turned to Javier and said "You may nuzzled your bride."

Javier nodded and nuzzled Hera, who nuzzled back. Mufasa and pride erupted into choruses of roars.

 **...**

The pride had gather in a clearing with a clear pound in the middle. Sarabi and her hunting party had caught three zebras and two antelopes. The monkeys and birds were making music; Javier and Hera were dancing with a few other pride members. Then a roar was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at a boulder to see Eleanor sitting with her tail wrapped around her.

"I have a song for the bride and groom."

Everyone sat or lay as Eleanor began to sing,

 _'Look at the two of you dancing that way_

 _Lost in the moment and each other's face_

 _Like there's nobody else in the word_

 _I was enough for her not long ago_

 _I was her number one, she told me so_

Hera smiled at her mother.

 _And she still means the world to me, just so you know_

 _So be careful when you hold my girl_

This time it was Javier's turn to smile at the greyish-beige lioness.

 _Time changes everything, life must go on_

 _And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

 _But I loved her first, I held her first_

 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_

 _From the first breath she breathed_

 _When she first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a mother runs deep_

 _And I prayed that she'd find someday_

 _But it's still hard to give her away_

Eleanor and Hera looked at one another with tears in their golden eyes.

 _I loved her first_

 _How could that beautiful lioness with you_

 _Be the same little cub that I knew_

 _The one I read all those cub-tales to_

 _And put to sleep all those nights_

 _And I knew I the first time I saw you with her_

 _It was only a matter of time_

 _I loved her first, I held her first_

 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_

 _From the first breath she breathed_

 _When she first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a mother runs deep_

 _And I prayed to the kings and queens that she'd finds you someday_

 _But it's still hard to give her away_

 _I loved her first_

 _From the first breath she breathed_

 _When she first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a mother runs deep_

 _Someday you might know what I'm going through_

 _When a miracle smiles up at you_

 _I loved her first_

Eleanor walked down and was hugged by the new mates.

Javier nuzzled Eleanor and said, "I promise..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Nalalicious, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like Javier and Hera together. But of course there will be drama and obstacles. Enjoy.**

Another five years has gone by and the Pridelands couldn't be any more of a paradise. The prides were full of cubs and the prey was healthy and penty. It was the night of Javier and Hera's daughter , Solange's fifth birthday. Scar was a complete frustrated wreck. With no guard and roar of the elders, he had no idea how to overthrow his brother. He was taking a stroll, near pride rock. He wasn't sure why he was near there, since he tends to stay away from his brother and annoying nephew. But before he turned to his head to his private den he heard the small voice of his nephew.

"Daddy! When are you going to show me the Pridelands?"

A smile formed as a plan enacted in his head. There's no doubt that Simba is not going to ask about the shadowy place. That he is not going to get curious. After hearing his brother promise Simba he turned and bolted back towards the graveyard. His legs seemed to move faster, dust cluttered up the air from him making a short stop.

"You're back earlier than I expected." Raka jumped down from her boney ledge. She clicked her teeth when she seen he came alone. "No prey. Scar I think we have a problem."

Scar growled lowly before taking a step forward. "I have something better in mind. Tomorrow just a bit in the afternoon, have Shenzi, Banazi and Ed ready."

Scar turned to exit the skull but Raka rushed in front of him. "You're not going to tell me what I have my pup and her friends getting into?"

Scar shoved past the older hyena. "Just know it won't be a disappointment."

With a smile he trotted home, eagered for tomorrow to come.

 **...**

As the sun rose the next morning a five year old brownish cub blinked her golden eyes open as her ears perked at the loud voice echoing off the den walls.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!"

Tama put her colorless creamy orange paw over her face and groaned. "Shut up Simba, we're trying to sleep!"

Kala opened her and chuckled before looking over to the royal platform to see Mufasa get head butted in the side of his face.

"Alright I'm up. I'm up."

Kala laughed lightly as Simba glared with his bright orange eyes.

"You promised!"

Kala shook her head before lying her head back down and joined her daughters in a bit more of sleep before she had to go on the morning hunt. As for Solange, now she was up she couldn't go back to sleep. She looked at her parents who were lying close together. As she mentally counted the lionesses she couldn't fall asleep.

"Psst. Solange!"

Solange looked over to the spot where the voice came from to see a pair of dark green eyes. "Mhewy?"

The creamy son of Sarafina smiled before patting the den floor besides him. Solange nodded before she got to her light brown paws and walked over to the fifteen year old. As soon as she laid besides him, Solange yawned and closed her eyes. Mheetu smiled before lying his head down and closed his eyes before he had to get up and go on patrol with Javier.

 _ **BTBW**_

It was starting to turn to dusk when Mufasa had finished a dispute between the buffaloes and the alligators. He was on his way back to priderock when Zazu flew over with his tail actually on fire.

"Zazu! What's wrong?" he looked around and frowned. Wasn't Nala and Simba with him? "Zazu, where's the cubs?"

"Sire, the hyenas are after the children!"

Mufasa nearly stopped breathing before he charged towards the graveyard with Zazu flying over him.

 **...**

Mufasa headed back to priderock with Simba following closely behind. When they reached the kopje Sarabi was waiting for them. The forty year old king embraced his mate. "He's alright."

Sarabi sighed in relief before turning her sharp orange eyes on her sulking son. "Up. I would be there in a second."

"Yes mother." Simba said softly before heading up the rocky slope.

Sarabi sighed deeply before turning to Mufasa. "Mufasa, I'm worried. Sarafina is acting strangely."

Mufasa raised a eye brow. He was confused but she is still his friend and should at least talk to her. "Is she in the den?"

Sarabi shook her head before sighing. "Not a second of sending Nala up she ran off towards the water hole."

Mufasa nodded and gave Sarabi a quick nuzzle before running in the direction of the water hole while Sarabi headed up after her son. Mufasa walked down the path to the water hole and was immediately greeted by the sight of the beautiful dark cream lioness, sitting looking at her reflection in the water.

"Sarafina..."

Sarafina looked up with pained dark green eyes. "Long time no see."

Mufasa pinned his ears. "I'm sorry if I haven't been around. But I'm the king, a father and a..."

"A mate!" Sarafina growled. "I know because it should be me that had your cub!"

Mufasa listened to all the things that Sarafina should be instead of Sarabi. He don't know what came over him but he pounced on Sarafina, sending the dark cream lioness in the water below. The mating wasn't as she expected but she'll take it. She'll milk all she can out of this, because she knows this is a one time thing. Not knowing how right she was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nalalicious, thanks for the review. I was waiting for you before I posted the next chapter. But you are right, more drama is about to erupt. The song used is Evanescence - My Immortal. I used the last bit of this chapter from my old friend, Herr Regis. Which is a flash back.**

The sun had began to rise, noting the start of another day. Hera was asigned to cub sitting while Mufasa and Javier patrolled different parts of the Pridelands. Simba wasn't in the group of cubs she was watching but she figured that the young prince was with his father. But the cubs she was watching does consists of Tama, Kula, Tojo, Chumvi, her daughter Solange and the Mountain kingdom's heir, Prince Malka. Son of King Maceo and Queen Olisa, who was down here in the Pridelands visiting her mother, niece and nephew. A familiar squeal knocked the brownish-beige lioness out of her reminiscing to move her golden eyes towards the water hole to see Mheetu running around with Solange riding on his back.

The day went on and by mid afternoon her mother came to relieve her. With nothing really to do, Hera went up to the small den on priderock and laid down. Somehow, as she was closing her eyes her last thoughts was of Scar.

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leaveI wish that you would just leave_

 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone_

Hera woke with a small yawn. The brownish-beige lioness automatically felt something was off. Before she could think further a low roar reached her ears. She moved her gaze towards the den entrance to see it was nighttime. With a gasp Hera jumped up and ran out of the nursery den. **How the hell did I sleep over?**

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

Hera ran towards the edge to see the pride gathered as Scar sat on a ledge speaking on the verge of tears. She could clearly hear from where she stood.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live... For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne."

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

Hera's world seemed to shattered. Simba's dead. Mufasa, her only father figure was gone. Hera closed her eyes as tears fell freely down her face. Hera father and little brother was gone. How was she supposed to wake up every day and not see them. Hera couldn't hold her weight and collapsed where she stood. Tears steaming down her face and her body rocked violently as she sobbed uncontrollably.

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with meI've been alone all along_

 _ **BTBW**_

Hera blinked her eyes open to groan from the pain that rocked her aching body. The sound of apporching paws caused Hera to lift her head up see the new king...that means she wasn't dreaming.

"Good. You're awake. You can get out now."

Scar's voice was cold and it confused her. Yes his nephew and brother just died but it's been like that whenever she did see him and he spoke. But as she looked into his green eyes, maybe she knew what it was all along.

"It won't do you any good to keep it to yourself."

Scar's green eyes snapped to the young lioness with a snarl. "What was that!"

Hera rolled her eyes at his short temper. "I know what you are going through..."

Scar growled as he stood baring his teeth. "You don't know how what I'm going through!"

Hera sat up and sighed with her ears against her head. "My father didn't want me either. He looked down at me for something I couldn't control..."

Something snapped inside of Scar before he glared and snarled. "Get out!"

Hera frowned before leaving the den. Before she completely left she turned to face the rich brown lion. "By the way, thank you for saving me."

Scar gasped as he turned wide eyes but Hera was gone. He walked out of the main den over to the edge and seen the young lioness be greeted affectionately by the dark brown lion that has been in his brother's latest guard. Something about the brownish-beige lioness intrigued him. Scar narrowed his eyes before turning to head back in his den.

 _ **...**_

Eighteen year old Taka remained still. In all his life, in his miserable and short life, he never expected someone to stand up in his defense. For someone to stand in front of him, to claim responsibility to spare him. Jua, a nineteen year old dark cream lioness had done just that, the unassuming female had taken the tongue lashing, the disgrace, the shame, and would soon take the punishment from Queen Uru.

Adult lioness' and cubs of various sizes alike were shocked that she would do such a thing. She had done it in their eyes, even though she didn't. Some were crying.

Why would that cute little girl commit such treason? What had possessed her to act that way?

A valid question in the eyes of the ignorant pride. But Taka knew he had done the deed. So his question was this:

 **Why is she covering for me? Why is she defending me?**

Taka's face was concerned, confused, relieved, and somewhat angry at Jua for putting herself in harms way by admitting to something she didn't do. Taka didn't know what to do with his paws, he shuffled and stirred, standing, not looking at his mother, his brother, his sister...

Mufasa, he had been the key in this moment.

Taka's plan had gone smoothly. He had successfully preformed an act of muscular cunning and fended off a 'hyena attack' on the heir to the throne. But there was a flaw, Taka and Jua were spotted talking to the hyenas a few days afterward, and Taka was done for. He'd be ruined! Everyone would hate him even more, he'd be banished maybe.

But Jua said it was her idea, that she did it, that Taka knew nothing and still knows nothing.

She stood erect, facing the Queen who was pacing left and right, unsure what to do with her. Uru had two options, and she really didn't like either. But what must be done must be done.

Jua was fuming with rage and shame, she had yelled at the queen- addressing the fact that her second born son is completely neglected, and was in need of a popularity boaster, so she had given him one.

"What am I to do? This crime is punishable by death, or banishment."

Queen Uru spoke to no one but herself, listening to the words as they poured from her mouth, analyzing them. Feeling them up to see if they sounded the same out loud as in her thoughts.

"You should treat Taka better, if you learn anything from this, treat him better."

Said Jua softly, feeling that either way she was done for, so she mine as well speak her mind before her mind is silenced for good.

"Quiet! I am Queen, and I will not be spoken to in that tone! Have you no respect?"

Jua opened her mouth to reply, but was immediately interrupted by the Queen, who must have expected her to try and respond.

"Rhetorical!" Yelled the Queen while slamming her colorless paw down in frustration.

She breathed heavily out her nose, closing her eyes in attempt to compose herself. Queen Uru picked her head up high, breathing in deeply and exhaling before speaking. Issuing judgement on the teenage girl.

She'd be an easy target If banished, Jua was only a year or two away from finding a mate and having cubs, and to a dirty rogue, this prospect may be too tantalizing to resist.

She shivered at the thought of being alone and unprotected.

"You are banished, and you will not return to the pride lands or you will be executed."

She starred down at the ground, saddened and frightened about what lie beyond the safety of this pride.

"Fine." She said, feeling mad at the Queen for not wanting to protect her. She was a daughter of the pride, she lived there too! You can't just kick her out! But she did.

Jua turned around on her back paws, walking slowly out of the den.

"Goodbye Taka, tell our friends I'll be safe."

She was unsure of the honesty in that statement, but someone had to say something positive, and it wouldn't be Taka.

He was in enough trouble, his existence got him in trouble.

"You should tread carefully boy, I know something's going on here, and it ends now." growled Uru threateningly to her son.

Taka didn't look up, why should he?

This infuriated Uru, and she raised her paw, whipping hee5son across the face and knocking him down several feet away.

"Look at me when I speak!"

Taka looked up, tears of defeat welling in his eyes, but never spilling. His head fell back to the ground, his small and skinny body curling into a ball and staying like that.

Aria wanted to intervene, to help her second brother, but that was impossible.

Mufasa did nothing.

The pride did nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nalalicious, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the song and Hera's background will come out more soon.**

A seven year old Solange hunkered down in the tall grass, not daring to breathe as she watched her mother slink forward on silent paws. Her ears flicked back and forth as she concentrated on each lionesses' every move. She was determined not to make a sound after having ruined two hunts already that same day. Due to her clumsy paw-steps, she had made too much noise, alerting the prey to the hunting party's presence.

In the pride, most cubs were taught to hunt in private sessions with their mother. However, due to the loss of their king and the inclusion of the hyenas in the pride lands, Solange did not have the luxury of one on one training with Hera. Scar had recently decreed that every lioness old enough to eat meat must take part in the hunt. At the current moment, Solange, Amira and Shasa were the only cubs that weren't still suckling milk. The only other cub her age had been a young male, which Scar had wasted no time in eliminating as a possible threat. Kula, Tama and Nala were old enough to be apart of the hunting party. With Tojo, Chumvi and Mheetu being teenage males, they along with Javier were forced to protect the Pridelands with the hyenas.

It had been only three and half years since Scar assumed the throne, and already, the lionesses were struggling to bring home enough meat to sate the appetite of him and his cronies. It was becoming ever more common for the hunters to not even have enough meat for the younger cubs and their mothers back at the den. With no one able to challenge Scar's tyranny, the pride members had no option but to obey.

From her hiding place, Solange admired her mother's litheness and intensity. Her strong muscles moved smoothly under her smooth coat, its brownish-beige colour melting into the dry brush through which she padded. Although Sarabi customarily lead the hunting party, her grief at the loss of her husband and son had her running left flank, with Hera leading instead. Solange trembled as the group paused, readying for the attack. Giving an almost invisible signal to the others, Hera charged in toward the injured buffalo the group had targeted. This time, the hunt was a success. Wearily, the hunting party returned to Pride Rock with their kill, relieved in the knowledge that Scar would be appeased this evening but distressed by the fact that it would all happen again tomorrow.

"Stay behind me, Solange", Hera whispered quietly as Sarabi presented the day's spoils to Scar. Solange cowered behind her mother's strong hindquarters, wanting nothing more than to disappear. Although Simba had been like Solange's uncle and best friend, she had not spent any time at all with his uncle. She therefore had found Scar quite intimidating. She tried her best to blend in with her mother's fur as the former queen addressed their alpha male.

"We were met with difficulties in our hunting attempts earlier in the day, but have brought you the prize from our most recent hunt. We hope it is to your liking." Sarabi bowed her head in respect. Scar looked skeptically at the lioness before him. His jaded eyes lingering on the brownish-beige lioness. With little expression, he gave a signal to the hyenas to take the kill away and wait for him. The cackling animals threw themselves upon the food in a disorganized shuffle, paying no mind to Sarabi, who was shoved aside in the fray. Once calm again took the rock, Scar stepped lazily forward.

"What difficulties?" Scar asked, a smirk on his face.

"We.. the prey.. it…" Sarabi sighed, obviously trying not to rat out the young cub who fumbled during the first two hunting trips. With lightening quick speed, Scar strode to Sarabi and struck her across the face, claws outstretched.

"Spit it out! What happened?" His angry eyes flashed in Amira, Shasa and Solange's directions and the cubs felt their stomach drop. Slowly, the king slinked up to them as Sarabi held a paw against her wound. After glaring at Hera, Sarabi and Sarafina, Scar came to stand directly in front of the cubs, his eyes boring into the frightened cubs.

"Tell me children, did you enjoy your first hunt?" Scar's voice was sweet as honey, but his eyes showed an unpredictable rage. Solange cowered beneath his green eyed gaze, too afraid to speak. "SPEAK UP! Do not dare remain silent when I address you!" he roared.

Hera instinctively moved between her cub and the other two and the angry king, tensing herself for a blow. To everyone's surprise, however, Scar merely chuckled.

"These girls will learn, or they will die. See to it that you teach them well, mothers dearest. We would hate for our lovely cubs to be killed, now wouldn't we?" Scar strode away without giving Solange, Amira and Shasa a second glance. "The kill will suffice for tonight. Tomorrow, I expect twice as much. Perhaps then you will be given a share of it." The scrawny lion retreated, heading toward the hyenas and meat that awaited him.

"He can't do this!" Sarafina roared as the rest of the hunting party surrounded Sarabi to check her wound.

"We deserve that meat more than they do!" Mahlah added, heading toward Scar's retreating figure. Several others muttered in agreement, also turning toward Scar.

"Stop." Sarabi's voice was soft from inside the circle of concerned hunters. The two lionesses who had spoken out turned to her, surprise on their faces.

Sarafina rounded on Sarabi, the fur on her back raised in anger. "How can you of all animals stand up for him? How can you bow down to him as if he is your rightful king? Do you not grieve for your mate? Do you not feel for the loss of your son? Do you not grieve for the father your daughter will never meet?"

Nala jumped as her mother lashed out at the Queen, a snarl on her face before turning her bright green eyes on Hera who rushed up to her mother.

"How DARE you speak to your queen this way!" she growled, her face nearly touching the older lioness' and her claws unsheathed.

Solange hunkered down, shocked to see her mother behave this way to a fellow pride member. The dark cream lioness unsheathed her claws and arched her back, snarling back at Hera. All but Sarabi tensed, ready for a fight.

"She is not our queen any longer! She no longer leads our hunts and she no longer leads our pride!" A general murmur went through the crowd, but Nala or Solange wasn't able to decide if it was in agreement or argument.

"She has not lead our hunts because she is grieving! She is still our leader and the closest thing to a queen that we have! I took leadership of the hunts as a favor to my superior, and you would do well to remember that you are outranked by the both of us at the moment!" Hera growled softly.

Once again, Sarabi's calm voice spoke over the arguments. Even though she hasn't forgot or forgave Sarafina for mating with Mufasa, the proof is her three year old daughter, Shasa.

"Hera, stand down."

Hera's eyes widened in surprise at Sarabi's order. "I will not allow them to disrespect you this way, Sarabi. I know the pain you feel for Mufasa and Simba's loss, and I will not allow them to remind you of it! I don't care if you are not officially our queen; you are still our leader!" Hera spoke from the corner of her mouth, keeping her eyes on the dark cream lioness.

Sarabi held her head high, pulling herself to her full height, which was impressive for a lioness. "I order you to stand down. All of you." She looked around the circle, holding the gaze of each lioness in turn. Slowly, the pride members began to relax, unwilling to disobey a direct order from their former queen. As the final set of claws was sheathed, Sarabi bowed her head and continued speaking, grief evident in her tone.

"You are right to be enraged for the actions of our new king. We all grieve over the loss of my mate, our prince, and the young male cub, myself more than anyone. But that does not mean that we can act lawlessly and without reason! We have no males to challenge Scar, and there is no evidence that Simba is alive. Therefore, Scar is our king and we must respect him; if not for ourselves, then for our cubs and the future of our pride. We must remain strong and do what is right for our pride. Perhaps one day, a rogue will appear and challenge Scar. We can only hope that we will one day have a just and true leader. Until then, we have each other. Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to solve anything! We must survive and hope for the best." Sarabi once again met the gaze of each lioness in turn, but this time was met with bowed heads and respect. With a sigh, she smiled gently. "Come. Tomorrow is a new day. Let us rest." Walking past Hera, the queen nuzzled the brownish-beige lioness who has been like a daughter to her and whispered a quiet thank you.

As the other lionesses filed toward either the small or hunter's den, Solange slowly approached her mother and father, who had recently returned from patrol with Tojo, Chumvi and Mheetu. She was still shaken from her encounter with Scar and seeing her mother act so ferociously toward a pride sister. After being reassured by a gentle nuzzle from her mother, the young cub started toward the small den that had been her home since the new reign. Gently, Javier picked Solange up by the scruff, taking her instead to the den where there family, Sarabi, Amira, Eleanor slept with Aria and Tojo. Finding a spot a little ways from the rest of the den mates, Hera and Javier cuddled their cub, bathing her soothingly and purring to reassure her. After some time, the den was filled with snores from all of the inhabitants.

As the night sky darkened and the Kings of the Past began to shine, Solange laid her head on her sore forepaws. Although she had always been an active cub, she was not accustomed to walking as far as the hunting party traveled in a day, and her body was weary. She sighed, snuggling close to the sleeping form of her mother and allowing herself to succumb to the sadness she still felt at the loss of her best friend and the turmoil of the day. Solange lay quietly, listening to the sound of snores and also the sound of quiet sobs from where Sarabi lay with her daughter, Amira. As the night wore on with no sleep, Solange wandered outside of the unfamiliar den.

Looking out across the Pride Lands, she could see the forms of hyenas roaming in the night. Watching them and hearing their faint laughter, Solange felt her heart fill with hate. She hated the hyenas, but more than anything, she hated Scar. Her jaw set and her tears stopped, the young cub thought about what poor Sarabi had said. In that moment, with wisdom well beyond her short years, Solange realized that her cubhood was over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nalalicious, I was waiting for your review. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Time went on and the years passed, Solange was now sixteen years old, Shasa and Amira were thirteen, and the teenagers were now young adults. As for King Scar, the rich brown lion was lonely. He had ruled his kingdom with a iron paw for the past thirteen and a half years. But he wanted more and he needed a partner of sorts. The lionesses wasn't as loyal as his daughter and her gathered of followers. But there's another thing he wishes from gaining a queen. The lonely nights will be no more, plus it wouldn't take a genius to know that he's not young anymore. He needs a heir, five years ago Zira brought him a small rich brown cub. Said she concived him with a passing rogue before sending the hyenas to dispose him. As remarkable that was, his grandson wasn't what he wanted in a heir. He's small and weak, a waste. Nuka. Then a young lioness came and gave herself to him. Now he has a daughter that the mother named Vitani.

But this time, he has the perfect lioness in mind to be his queen and the mother of his cubs.

"Shenzi!"

The now hyena matriarch walked into the king's den with her head low. "Yes, Scar?"

Scar growled, they have been through this countless times. But Shenzi continues to address him as though he's not even king. But he has better things to deal with. "Shenzi! Gather your gang and fetch Hera for me."

Shenzi raised a black eye brow before turning to do what the king asked.

 **...**

Hera sat on a hill top watching the romantic exchange between Solange and Mheetu. She remembers when she first fell in love with Javier. Now half of her heart belongs to her best friend and the other belongs to the ruthless king that saved her life. Hera knows it's wrong on more than one different ways. But there's something about Scar that pulls her to him.

"Lioness!"

Hera turned her annoyed golden eyes to her right to see the three hyenas she unfortunately came to know. Shenzi, Banazi and Ed.

"What do you three want now." Hera growled as she turned her eyes back to the nuzzling pair. "Sarabi has already went out with a hunting party."

Shenzi scowled as she rolled her dark yellow eyes. "The king summons you."

A jolt of excitement ran through the brownish-beige lioness' veins. She took a deep breath before shaking her head. "Well...lead the way."

On the way to priderock, she thought on why Scar wanted her. Before she could think of anything reasonable enough she found herself, in front of the den. Inhaling and exhaling, Hera entered the den. Her ears perked at a deep laugh before lowering her head as a shiver went down her spine.

"I'm glad you can make it."

Hera glared at the rich brown lion as he slinked out of the shadows of the den with a rather charming smile on his tan muzzle. "Why am I here?"

Scar grinned as he apporched the young, beautiful lioness. "I'll cut straight to the point. I have a offer that you can not refuse."

Hera frowned but on the inside she was slightly leaping for joy. "What would your offer be?"

Scar walked up to Hera, dangerously close. "Be my queen and mother to my cubs."

Hera gasped as her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. She had a feeling that Scar was going to ask that. But she couldn't...no matter if she just might have feelings for the king. She is married...she's happy with Javier. Hera shook her head and went to decline but Scar was shaking his head, clicking his teeth.

"I'm afraid no is not a answer." Scar purred. "Think of it this way. You as queen will be able to see your pride sisters and brothers' wellbeing through. You are in charge and it will be insurance for the males and young females."

Hera lifted her head and stared at Scar with unbelievable eyes. He knew that she'll be loyal to the Pridelands and Javier and used that knowledge against her.

"Ooh." Scar said knocking Hera out of her thoughts. "I would hate to have to kill off a new generation. I can have a healthy rebellion following." then he turned his emerald green eyes on the distressed lioness. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Hera knew what she must do. It may be the wrong choice but it's what her heart is telling her.

 _ **BTBW**_

Javier yawned as he returned to the small den under priderock. It's where his family along with some of the pride and rest of the royal family sleeps in. When he reached the entrance a frown found his well across his handsome face. Normally his mate would greet him. He was looking forward to being in Hera's presence. Now with Solange about to start her own family, he thought he'll have another. A loud roar echoed through the dry land which the lionesses has started to call the shadow lands. With a growl he turned to join the others stopping at his mother's side.

Up on top of priderock stood Scar, his black mane blew in the wind. "My subjects, I have a glorious announcement."

"Father, what's going on?" Solange asked as she apporched the gathering with Mheetu by her side.

Javier shook his head with a annoyed expression. "The _king_ has a announcement."

Solange looked up at the tyrant as he began to speak.

"The time of me solo ruling has come to a end. As I have found a queen. My kingdom, I introduce you to the new queen of the Pridelands; Queen Hera."

Javier and Solange gasped as Java and Sarafina growled. Eleanor and Sarabi was speechless. Hera knew that as she walked out of the den and stood by Scar's side she had a lot to explain. After Scar dismissed the gathering and retired into _their_ den, Hera went to face the pride.

Javier walked over to his mate with narrowed his eyes. "When were you going to tell me."

Hera lowered her head and eyes. "I only agreed to be his queen to protect you and the other males. Scar is feeling paranoid. He thinks with the males the lionesses still loyal to Mufasa would breed with them and create a rebellion army. So he planned on...eliminating the threat."

Javier shook his head. "I would gladly die than to know that my mate is being sacked by that fool."

Hera sighed before apporching the dark brown lion. "What you do if you were in my paws? Besides your life is not just on the line. Mheetu, who is our daughter's boyfriend and Tojo. Your brother."

Java snarled before charging and striking her daughter in law. "That doesn't make it right!"

Aria narrowed her eyes and snarled before tackling the her friend to the ground."We may not like the situation but as of now, Hera's our queen! So I suggest you start treating her with respect!"

Hera felt like crying. The pride was devided. Nothing would be the same again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jem Boy, thanks for the review and you're right about the tension. Kovu and his sister will be revealed soon.**

 _Nine Months Later_

As the sun began to fall behind the horizon, a young adult Nala sat on the summit thinking about what has been going on these past months. Her mother has been on a total crazed rampage. Nala has been wondering who's right and wrong when she found out the truth about her beloved mother. Her and Mheetu's father was a spawn into getting King Mufasa to mate with her. Which she succeeded. The proof, her little sister Shasa. Light golden with rich brown eyes. Who strangely enough looks a lot like Sarabi's daughter, Amira. A clearing of a throat caused the peachy cream lioness moved her bright green eyes to the source to see a very pregnant queen.

"Queen Hera."

Hera groaned before taking a seat next to the younger lioness. "I'm sorry about all this."

Nala shook her head before smiling lightly. "No. I understand why you choose to be Scar's queen and his cubs' mother. Scar is the last lion I would want to mate with but I would of done it to protect my love ones."

Hera nodded but on the inside she was fighting. Her water just broke. "Nala..."

Nala snapped her eyes on the queen and gasped at the pained expression on the brownish-beige lioness' face. "Queen Hera..."

Hera shook her head before growling as she stood. "Nala...you have to go get help. You're the only one able and the fastest...mostly the only one I can trust."

"But...but...but..." Nala stuttered.

Hera smiled lightly before nuzzling the young lioness. "If I give birth to a male...Scar is going to teach him his awful ways. Please?"

Nala nodded after briefly thinking it over. "I won't let you down!"

Hera smiled gratefully before heading down the winding slope. As Hera headed into her and Scar's den, Nala ran off into the dusk lit Pridelands.

 **...**

Loud screams and roars of pain was coming from the _Royal_ den. The little amount of residents lifted their heads and fleed in fright. Hera laid on the platform drenched in sweat as she panted heavily.

"One more push, Hera." instructed Eleanor, the greyish-beige lioness was at her daughter's base.

The brownish-beige lioness grunted before growled before the sound of a pleased sigh reached her ears.

"A healthy little boy."

Hera didn't get to respond because another wave of pain shot through her body, like lighting. She growled as she shut her bright golden eyes closed. The pain shooting through her body was more intense than the last. Soon the pain subsided to start up a few minutes later. Before the sounds of cub mews echoed off the den walls.

"They're truly beautiful." Eleanor smiled proudly while sitting by her daughter's side before standing. "I'll go get the king."

Before Eleanor could take a step towards the entrance Scar entered with a unreadable expression.

"No need, Eleanor. I'm here." Scar nearly growled as he passed the greyish-beige lioness. "But I would like to have some privacy."

Eleanor glared before looking at her daughter. After seeing Hera nod she turned and exited the royal den. Leaving her daughter alone with her cubs and the king.

"Well. Let's see them." Scar sneered.

Hera moved her head to her side to pick up two bundles of dark fur and placed them in between her paws. One was a male which brought a grin to Scar's muzzle as the other was a female. For Scar he was mostly interested in the male. Who was everything he wanted to be and will be.

"I'm assuming that the boy is the oldest?" Scar asked lifting his emerald green eyes up from his son to his queen.

Hera was in a lot of pain but she noticed the male's scent first before the second cub came. "The male..."

Scar grinned wider as his jaded eyes glanced over the sleeping brown cub. "Kovu." Scar ignored the gasp from Hera before turning his eyes to his daughter. "You can name her what you want."

Hera waited until Scar was gone before pulling her cubs close. The brown female sneezed which made Hera smiled lovingly. Javier had left with her mother and brother but looking at her daughter everything seems to be brightening up.

"My little Sherise. You'll bring joy and love to others. I know it." Hera looked up and towards the den entrance. Tears fell from her eyes, "If your father doesn't ruin you first..."

 _ **BTBW**_

Nala walked across the hot dessert, she wanted to get rid of that monster and those fleabags. Everything was destroyed because of Scar. She's determined to get help so Hera's cub won't have their lives ruin. With a heavy sigh the peachy cream lioness went on. The hot sun was baring down on her back, made the terk more exhausted. She had left the Pridelands just a bit before sunset and now the sky was illuminated with different shades of red and orange. Her bright green eyes stayed on the sandy ground to keep the dust out.

Nala lifted her head at the faint smell of grass and water. With a small smile she picked up her pace. While silently praying that she is not losing her mind. Up ahead she could make out a cluster of trees. With pleased grin she bolted towards the trees. The sand flew around, as her paws kicked at the ground. The warm evening dessert breeze blew through her fur as excitement and hope gleamed in her eyes.

As Nala gained closer, the smell of water became stronger until a creek came in sight. She quickly rushed over and quenched her burning throat. With a sigh, she scanned the area with cautious eyes. What's on her mind right now, is food. Can't search for help on a empty stomach. Her ears twitched at the faint voices of someone singing.

 _'In the jungle, the mighty jungle. The lion sleeps tonight.'_

Nala giggled before following the scent of a worthog. Learning to hunt from being a cub was hard but it made her skills even better with the experience. Nala shook her head to clear her head, one thing about hunting that is very important; you need a clear head to focus. Nala crouched low in the golden grass, her green eyes locked on the red warthog. Soon brown met green and everything went down hill.

"Damn!" Nala silently growled as she stomped a paw on the dusty ground before taking off after the fleeing pig.

Nala would never admit that she was about to give up the chase. But who could blame her? She had no energy and that swine is too fast. But that changed when the warthog got stuck under a tree root. A smile formed when she saw a light brown meerkat run out and try to push the larger animal through. She purred in delight at the thought of catching two easy preys. It was greedy but she was that hungry. But that went out of her mind at a loud defining roar. Nala stopped short as a young golden lion leaped over the root and pounced on her. Nala knew it was either fight or flight. He decided to go with the first. Nala swiped the male across the face. Ignoring the meerkat's tips to go for her throat. Eventually the lion's stamina didn't last, Nala used her back paws to side under him and flip him over on to his back. She stepped on the ground and growled menacingly at his bright orange eyes, but she did not see fear in those eyes. No, she saw recognition.

"Nala?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Nalalicious, I'm glad you liked the idea of Hera being Kovu's mother. That's I had planned since the story started and I agree, I feel bad for Hera too. Here's chapter seventeen, enjoy.**

Nala's eyes widened as confusion swept across her face as she stopped snarling before backing away. Nala narrowed her eyes as she looked him over, mostly to check for weak points in case another fight break out. So she would know what she's going against. The young male had bright golden brown fur, he was pretty muscular. His head was crowned with a handsomely red mane. The bangs falling nicely above his bright orange eyes. Nala looked at the golden lion with a unreadable expression as she asked,

"Who are you?"

The golden lion took a step forward with a small smile. "It's me...Simba."

The peachy cream lioness was tooken back. Simba? But as Nala looked into the lion's familiar orange eyes her own eyes widen before a smile formed.

"Simba!"

The golden lion smiled brightly before running over and head bump his long lost friend. Nala realized with a smile that this was the lion she was in love with. The two jumped around, laughing and asking questions.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?"

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?"

Simba and Nala looked down at the pale brown meerkat. Simba rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Timon, this Nala. She's my best friend."

Timon looked thoroughly confused. "Friends?!"

Simba nodded before looking at the red warthog stuck under the tree root. "Yeah. Hey, Pumbaa, come over here."

Pumbaa gets himself unstuck and walks over to the group, by Timon.

"Pumbaa meet Nala. Nala, Pumbaa."

Nala dipped her head with a smile. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Timon shook his head and raised his paws. "How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know him. He knows you. But he wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

Simba shook his head with a small smile. "Relax, Timon."

Nala looked from the meerkat and smiled at Simba. "Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother and sisters... what will they think?"

Simba shook his head, "Wait sisters?"

Nala lowered her head before lifting it with a sigh. "Your mother and mine gave birth to King Mufasa's last cubs nine months after Scar became king."

Simba couldn't believe his father would do that and to his mother. She must be hurt.

"To know that their big brother is alive. Imagine what they would think?" Nala mused smiling.

Simba shook his head, misunderstanding what Nala was saying as fear shined in his eyes. "They don't have to know. Nobody has to know."

Nala frowned, "Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead."

Simba looked at his friend with wide eyes. "They do?"

Nala nodded before looking up. "Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede."

"He did? Well..." Simba was starting to get concern. "...what else did he tell you?"

Nala shook her head with a bright smile. "What else matters? You're alive. And that means... you're the king."

Timon laughed with the wave of his paws. "King? Pbbb. Lady, have you got your lions crossed."

Pumbaa looked at Simba in awe before noisily kissing Simba's paw. "Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet."

Simba snatched his paw away with a glare. "Stop it."

Timon shook his head before pushing the warthog away. "It's not 'gravel'. It's 'grovel'. And DON'T- he's not the king." the meerkat looked over his shoulder with a raised eye brow. "Are ya?"

"No."

Nala frowned, "Simba?"

Simba shook his head before walking off a bit. "No, I'm not the King. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago."

Timon looked at Simba liked he gained two more heads. "Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?"

Simba turned and looked at Timon. "Look, I'm still the same cub you found."

Timon raised a balled paw. "But with power!"

Nala cleared her throat before looking at Timon and Pumbaa. "Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Hey," Timon taps Pumbaa before glaring at Nala. "Whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?"

Simba closed his eyes before looking at Timon with a pleadful look. "Please?"

Timon sighed before walking off with Pumbaa into the lush oasis.

Simba chuckled lightly. "Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love 'em."

Nala smiled lightly before she turned and bowed her head down sadly. All the memories of them as cubs came to the surface. She thought that they were just something to hold on to because her best friend was dead. As least that's what she and the pride believes.

Simba frowned as he apporched the peachy cream lioness. "What? ...What is it?"

Nala sighs, "It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." a pained expression swept across her beautiful face. "...What it means to me."

Simba looked concerned as he walked over with his ears back. "Hey, it's okay."

Nalathrust her head under Simba's, while purring. "I've really missed you."

Simba was shocked by Nala's boldness for an instant, then reciprocating. "I've missed you too."

 **...**

Simba and Nala smiled as they walked through the oasis. As they apporched a waterfall they walked around each other, taking in each other's movements, as they walked down a slope. They gazed at each other. When Nala lowered her head to drink, Simba glanced at her before closing his eyes and sighed.

 _Simba:So many things to tell her_

 _But how to make her see_

 _The truth about my past? Impossible!_

 _She'd turn away from me._

Nala looked up and frowned at the look on Simba's face and the emotions swirling in his eyes.

Nala:He's holding back, he's hiding

But what? I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is?

The king I see inside?

Simba looks at Nala, who smiles before running off. Simba runs back with a vine in his muzzle and splashes into the middle of the pond. Nala looks out over the still water. Suddenly Simba lunges up under her and pulls her in the pond playfully. Nala immediately comes out dripping and miffed. When Simba comes out, she pushes him back in before running off. Which end with the two chasing one another. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Simba ends up pinning Nala for a first. She smiles before giving him a lick across the cheek. Simba looked a bit startled and stares at Nala. Nala stares back with a seductive smile. Simba smiles back as his expression change from a surprised one to a comprehending one. The two rub heads, nuzzling and embracing. Before they decided move things forward.

 _ **BTBW**_

It's been a week since the birth of those spawns of the tyrant and traitorous sult and disappearance of her daughter. Sarafina was worried. Nala is the most beautiful young lioness in the pride. She's actually surprised that Scar choose Hera instead of Nala. The sounds of light laughter caused the dark cream lioness to snap her dark green eyes to the source to see Mheetu with Solange, his sister and Amira.

Sarafina narrowed her eyes as she growled. "Mheetu! Shasa! What do you two think you are doing!"

The light golden thirteen year old moved her brown eyes from the pale beige thirteen year old by her side to her fuming mother. "We just came back from hunting."

Sarafina glared before taking a step closer to her children. "Your sister is missing!"

Sarafina and the young lions' ears perked at a clearing of a throat. They looked towards the left to see Hera with Sarabi, Eleanor and some of the pride that is still loyal to Mufasa.

Hera apporched the dark cream lioness in regal strides. "Nala is not missing. I personally sent her to get help."

Sarafina snarled as she went to strike the brownish-beige lioness but a young adult dark golden lion with a russet mane pounced on her as Mheetu stood between Hera and his mother.

"Get off me Tojo!" Sarafina snarled.

The dark golden lion shook his head and was going to say something when a low roar echoed through the grey air. Everyone's attention soon went to the side of priderock to see Nala running over. A delighted look formed on Sarafina's face, Tojo let the older lioness up. Sarafina quickly ran over and embraced her daughter.

"Oh Nala I was so worried! Where did you go?"

Nala sighed deeply before looking at everyone. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to get up priderock!"

Before any one could ask further a loud roar echoed through the grey land. Causing the pride to stand in a alert.

 _"Hera!"_

The brownish-beige lioness sighed before standing and heading towards the rocky slope. To have her mother block her path.

"Hera wait!" Eleanor pleaded.

Hera gave her mother a resurring nuzzle before sighing. "I have to go. If I don't...it will be worst than it already is."

Eleanor sighed before stepping aside before watching her daughter round the corner. Hera walked through a line of hyenas. Some of them snap at her heels. She only glares disdainfully at them. Once at top she was greeted by a fuming Scar.

"Yes, Scar?"

Scar sneered before he began to pace. "Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job."

Hera took a deep breath before speaking as calmly as she could. She was crazy to ever have feelings for him but what's done is done. "Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on."

The rich brown lion growled. "No. They're just not looking hard enough."

Hera sighed before speaking once again. "It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock." she mentioned leaving because her cubs can't grow here. And she'll do anything to make sure that doesn't happen.

The tyrant king glared at his queen with a toothy snarl. "We're not going anywhere."

Hera's golden eyes widen in shock and horror. "Then you have sentenced us to death."

Scar walks off a bit with a not a care in the world. "Then so be it."

Hera glared at the older lion with a disgusted glare. "You can't do that."

Scar held his head proudly as he growled. "I'm the king. I can do whatever I want."

Hera snarled at her _mate_. "If you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev -"

Scar snarls as hits Hera, knocking her to the ground.

 **...**

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!"

Simba had been watching from behind some of the rocks on priderock. He was waiting for the right moment to enter when the moment came when Scar hit Hera, his big sister. Sending the brownish-beige lioness across the ground. Simba growled, Hera has been like a big sister since he could remember. He glared at his uncle before leaping out and ran to Hera. Scar instantly mistaked the new lion as deceased brother and is completely frightened.

"Mufasa? No. You're dead."

Simba ignores him and nudge the down lioness. Hera opened her eyes and like Scar mistakes him as her father figure. "Mufasa?"

Simba sighed and shook his head. "No. It's me."

Hera looked in the old king look a like's orange eyes to see Sarabi's eyes. "Simba? You're alive?" Hera frowned with confusion. "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm home."

Scar was just as confused as Hera was. "Simba...?" then he came to realize his nephew was back. "Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you," giving the hyenas above him an angry look. "alive..."

On the word "alive," Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gulp audibly and slink into the shadows. Simba glares at his uncle as he moved towards him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

Backing into a wall, Scar looks at the golden lion with fear in his eyes as he made different excuses. "Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..."

Simba growled lowly. "...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar."

The rich brown lion nodded while waving a paw. "Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them?" Simba followed one of Scar's claws up to see the horde of hyenas on the rocks above. "They think I'M king."

Nala appears with the rest of the lionesses and the guard. Tojo along with Mheetu helped Hera up. Nala glares at the older lion with a growl.

"Well, we don't. Simba is the rightful king."

Simba turns from Nala and the pride to his uncle. "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight."

Scar sighed as he walked by Simba and over to the assembled pride. "Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?"

Simba growled at his uncle. "That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me."

Scar smiled before looking at the pride, mainly Amira, Shasa and Sarabi. "Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

Nala looked from the tyrant to the lion she loves. "Simba, what is he talking about?"

Scar smiles delighted at it all. "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

At Scar's last line the lionesses and lions were startled before all are concentrating on Simba.

Simba sighed before taking a step forward. "I am."

Hera was tooken back as well as Nala. Nala closed her eyes and memories of the jungle resurfaced. " _I can't go back!..."_ Nala snapped her eyes open. No! Simba couldn't be the reason why Mufasa is dead! Sarabi approaches her son, slowly. She doesn't believe that her prince is responsible. Sarabi spoke with a grief stricken voice.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

Simba sighed regretfully. "It's true."

"You see! He admits it! Murderer!"

Lightning crashes behind Scar's head as Hera snarled at the rich brown lion. She doesn't believe this load of bull he's giving.

"No. It was an accident."

Scar walks around and around Simba as he accuses him; Hera growled at the rich brown lion's every word.

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

Simba looked at his mother, Hera, who he assumes are his sisters and Nala before sighing heavily. "No."

Hera zoned out as she tried to put everything together. Simba couldn't of killed Mufasa. He was just a cub. The brownish-beige lioness was knocked out of her thoughts by lightning striking below priderock. Hera's eyes widen as the lightening ignited a fire. Also to her and everyone's complete horror, Simba was dangling from the peak.

"Simba!" was all Hera, Sarabi and Nala could manage to shout.

Sarabi watched with fearful eyes as Scar and Simba exchanged words. Sarabi nor the pride could hear but they were most surprised when Simba leapt from the peak and pinned the rich brown lion. Everyone gasped as Simba growled with fury.

"Tell them the truth!"

They all held their breaths wondering what the truth was. Sarabi deep down had a bad feeling but hoped that her mate was really killed by a accident. But as they waited, the truth came out.

"I killed Mufasa!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Lionessed, thanks for the review. I really appreciate it. I am still having a bit of writer's block for the third installment of Innocence. But hopefully I will have something after I finished this story.**

"Oh my kings! Fire!" yelled Kula, the young pale brown lioness' light brown eyes were wide as they starred at the blazing flames.

Sarabi looked at the flames, her mind took her back in time. To when she was a teen, a few years younger than Solange. Her home pride was destroyed, forcing her recently widowed mother to take her and leave. In hopes of finding a new home. On their journey her mother had got bitten by a cobra just before a wildfire surrounded them. Mufasa and his father came to their aid riding elephants. Rafiki gave her mother some herbs but it wasn't enough to save her only delay her death for a bit. Her mother's death gave her the boast to spend time with Mufasa. The golden prince showed her the kingdom, as a way to ease her heartache. It worked, after a while because from that tour their relationship began to bloom.

The dark beige lioness was knocked out of her bittersweet memories by something wet falling on her head.

"What the..." Sarabi mumbled as she seen droplets of rain fall.

"It's raining!" cheered Tama brown eyes full of awe as her creamy orange tuff stuck to her head from the rain.

The pride's attention was soon drawn to the top of priderock where battle roars could be heard. Sarabi's eyes widen in fear and worry. She knows Simba could handle this battle but it's her job to worry. Her orange gaze cast down at the feeling of someone rubbing against her to see her daughter.

"Mother, will Simba be okay?"

Amira's dark orange eyes held concern and worry that no one her age should be feeling. The former queen sighed before giving her teenage daughter a nuzzle.

"I'm sure he will." Sarabi tore her eyes from her daughter to the top of priderock. _Please Mufasa, let our boy be alright._

 **...**

The rain had drenched the fire and after waiting what felt like forever the true king came down the side of priderock. Where he greeted his mother and sister first with a head bump before giving Nala who had joined Sarabi and Amira's sides moments ago a soft, sweet loving nuzzle. The dark beige lioness smiled as the scene reminded her of the time she and Mufasa took the throne. Watching her son take his place as king was a dream come true. She proudly roared along with the pride. Everything is right, but sometimes happy endings don't last long and her name is Zira.

"You killed my father!"

Sarabi sighed, so did Eleanor. Zira was a sweet, helpful cub and went by the Ria when she was growing up. The young pale tan lioness got caught up with her father and soon the sweet, loving cub was this selfish, hateful and now vengeful lioness. Who boared her brother in law a grandson. Which the rich brown lion named Nuka for him being premature.

"Now Zira...we don't know that for sure." Eleanor spoke up for the king. Which is the truth, only the kings know what happened on the summit.

Sarabi looked from the greyish-beige lioness to her niece and nodded. Yes Scar did deserve to die and she had the thought to snatch his throat out. But during the time she and Mufasa had with Simba, they tought him the right and wrong for killing. Simba didn't kill Scar, unless Scar did something to provoke his death.

The younger lioness glared at Eleanor. "Shut up you old wrench!"

Everyone gasped before growling at Zira so did Simba.

"I don't know who you are but you have no right to speak to any of the pride like that!"

The pale tan lioness rolled her amber eyes. "If you must know, I'm Zira your cousin and the daughter of King Scar."

Simba was in shock, how could he forget about his big cool cousin. But he over came it. "Well one, Scar wasn't a king by a long shot. Not by looking at this place. Two, I didn't kill my uncle."

Zira growled."I don't believe that crap!"

Simba closed his eyes before reopening them. "Than I have to ask you to leave."

Zira's eyes widen, so did Sarabi's and everyone else.

"You can't do that!?"

Sarabi saw her son take a deep breath before replying. "I can and will if you plead your loyalty and stop this nonsense."

Sarabi looked from her son to the now also former princess. "Listen to him. You can't possibly raised little Nuka in the Outlands."

Zira snarled at her. "I don't need your advice. You and your son can just rot like the demons you are..."

"Hey! That's uncalled for, Zira!" Aria growled at her niece.

Two more lionesses walked over to the assembled group. One of them was Solange, who walked over where she was facing the older lioness.

"Zira be reasonable. I seen the wounds, there's no way King Simba could of killed..."

Zira whipped her eyes that seemed like a firey red to the brownish lioness. "How can you defined him!? My father, who let you live and made your mother something is dead because of him!"

Solange shook her head. "I don't believe that. Those wounds look like a hyena attack."

Zira chuckled darkly before glaring at the younger female. "Do you really believe that, Solange? The hyenas was my father's loyal subjects! They would never betray him like that!"

Tama rolled her brown eyes. "Zira...shut up and listen! You're pregnant! Do you want to risk the life of your unborn cub for something that can be delt with when his time comes. Hmmm..."

Sarabi saw the wheels turning in the young lioness' eyes before the pale tan lioness snarled before bowing.

Simba relaxed and smiled grateful at the two lionesses before turning to his cousin. "I'm sorry about Scar."

Zira glared burning holes into the young king before growling, everyone let out a sigh of relief as the pale tan lioness turned and stalked away. Unknown to them that the oldest child of the dark prince was forming a cruel, dangerous revenge.

 _ **BTBW**_

As the rain continue to pour, the pride gathered in the main den that was once known as the royal den under Scar's reign. As everyone was relaxing and cleaning one another's minor wounds. Simba had gotten to know everyone, even his sisters. Including his half one, Shasa. Who thankfully enough, like Nala and Mheetu do not share her mother's beliefs. Now Simba was scanning to find Hera.

"Simba."

The golden lion looked up from his lying postion to see Solange standing over him. "Solange, I was just looking for your mother. Where is she?"

Solange turned and looked over her shoulder. "Follow me."

Simba stood without hesitation and followed the younger lioness out to the slope and down into the wet plains. Simba followed the brownish lioness to a den that was in the back of the kopje hidden by rocks and dried up greenery. While Simba waited for Solange to moved the rocks he noticed that a hole was in the kopje that must lead to the main den. _Got to get that fixed._

"Okay. Come on."

Simba turned his attention to the entrance ahead and followed after Solange. As they head further in he her the sounds of cubs. Soon Hera came into sight, she had two dark brown cubs in between her paws. Scar's no doubt.

"Simba...please understand that-"

Simba once again shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned they don't know who they're father is. But when the time comes, we'll tell them." Simba moved his orange eyes to the cubs. The male had emerald green eyes as the female had brown eyes. "What's their names?"

"Kovu and Sherise." Solange replied looking adoringly at her siblings.

Simba swallowed the growl he had and smiled at the brownish-beige lioness. "Rest and I'll be back to visit."

Solange looked at her mother after Simba left. "He'll make a fine king."

Hera smiled and nodded before looking at her cubs. "No doubt about it."

 **...**

Tama eased out of the den and was glad that the rain had stopped. The kings and queens had blessed the Pridelands with countless rain for the past month and a half. Once she was in the plains she bolted towards the eastern border. Inside a den that was hidden by rocks was a small seven year old light tan lioness cub with a scruffy light tan tuff on her head.

"Mama! You're back!" the cub cried when her pale blue eyes landed on the creamy orange lioness.

"Mama?"

Tama gasped before turning to see her mother and sister. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Kala shook her head before entering the den and looked at her granddaughter before looking at her oldest. "When Kula said that you were sneaking out...I didn't want to believe it. Who's the father?"

Tama looked at her daughter, Vitani before lowering her brown eyes. Kula growled in disgust as she looked at her mother.

"Scar's the father!"

Tama rolled her eyes. "Yes. Scar is Vitani's father. Because I love him and is still in love with him."

Kala gasped before placing a colorless paw on her heart. "I don't have the strength."

Kula whimpered as she watched her mother head back to priderock. "You're a complete disgrace! This better not kill mother or I'm done with you!"

Tama glared at her sister's retreating form. Before sighing, she loves Scar even if he did kill her father. But her mother is everything. She turned and picked Vitani up before running out the small den. She ran towards the den on the edge of Pridelands where Zira and her followers resides.


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back to chapter nineteen. Nalalicious, I'm glad you liked the theory. This is just a bit of light stuff but one of the big bangs happening next chapter. Enjoy.**

Zira stalked out of her den. She was quite aggravated and the fact that she had a miscarriage wasn't helping her mood. So when her amber eyes landed on a old friend, turned enemy. Her blood began to boil. The pale tan lioness stood and met the creamy orange lioness who was carrying a small light tanned cub.

"You have some mind to show up here."

Tama sighed before lying Vitani down. "Zira. I love Scar and always will. But he's gone and the only one that matters is my mother. Now I need you to take Vitani."

Zira growled, baring her teeth. "Why would I do that!"

Tama rolled her brown eyes. "She's your sister! Besides...I can help you with Scar's revenge."

Zira thought about it before groaning in defeat. She has no idea on how to get her revenge and if teaming up with a pridelander helps her. Than so be it. "Fine."

 **...**

Time went on and the kingdom was returning to it's glorious state. Now two years old, Kovu and Sherise were talking and adventurous. They were the only cubs in the pride at the moment, not counting Nuka and Vitani. But that's about to change. It was in the early morning, before the sun started to rise, of the fourth month of the twins turning two. When two loud roars erupted through the land. Sherise was the first to awake to see Queen Nala being rushed out of the den by Sarabi and Sarafina. While on the other side Amira and her mother was helping her older sister who seemed in a lot of pain.

A small yawn caused Sherise to look to her side to see her twin blinking his green eyes open. "What's going on?"

"So-So's cub is coming." the dark brown she-cub answered. Her brown eyes watching their sister. So-So was the name they called Solange when they first started speaking and ever since then, the name stook.

A the hours went by just as the sun began to rise over the horizon Kovu and Sherise's ears perked at the loud noises coming from priderock. The two quickly got to their paws and walked to the den entrance to see Rafiki carrying a small golden bundle of fur before heading towards Simba and Nala at the peak and trusted the cub in his arms into the air.

"Kovu. Sherise."

The twins turned and walked over to their mother. Who instantly gave them nuzzles before ushering them over to Solange who had two small cubs in between her paws.

Hera beamed at her grandchildren before turning to her youngest. "Meet the newest members of the family. James and Azjah."

Solange looked up from her own cubs to scanned the den to see the pride began to start their day but none was who she was looking for. She turned concerned golden eyes to her mother. "Mom, have you seen Mheetu?"

Hera shook her head before standing. "I'll go look for him. Watch your brother and sister."

Solange nodded before Hera headed out of the main den. But as Hera went to find her son in law she and the others wasn't aware of the storm that is about to unfold.

 _ **BTBW**_

"Tama!"

The creamy orange lioness was sitting near the edge of a cliff when Zira walked over. Tama dipped her head for the pale tan lioness to continue.

"The lionesses want to know the plan."

Tama looked from the setting sun to her ally, "I'll be there in a moment."

Zira nodded before walking away. Tama looked back to the sky and closed her eyes, _Don't worry my beloved, you're about to be avenged!_ Tama snapped her brown eyes open and with a snarl she got up and went to where the lionesses and Zira were waiting. There in a clearing, near the border was a group of lionesses. From fifthteen to twenty lionesses, from different shades of color stood, sat or laid.

Tama walked over to Zira and sat. "I know you all are wandering what's the plan. Simple we take down Simba, by weakling him."

"How are we going to do that?" asked a pale grey lioness with muddy brown eyes.

Zira shared a look with Tama before before she smiled evilly at the pale grey lioness, "We take away the most precious things to him," then at the rest, "His son."

 **...**

"Cannonball!"

A three year old pale cream cub made a jump into a nearby creek causing a large amount of water to splash everything and everyone. Including a resting Sherise, who was lying by the creek resting her eyes. Sherise opened her brown eyes to glared at the younger cub in the creek.

"James! You're dead!"

The pale cream cub's brown eyes were full of mischief. "Gotta catch me first!"

Sherise glared before running after the retreating younger cub. James laughed before making a quick right, sending Sherise sliding into some bushes. When Sherise finally caught up she found James digging into the ground. His pale pelt was covered in dirt as dirt and grass went in different directions.

Sherise apporched with her head tilted to the side. "What are you doing?"

James looked up, his dark brown tuff fell nicely above his eyes. "Trying to get to the other side of the Pridelands."

It was the fact that James was content on this. He really believed that he could dig to the other end of the kingdom. Sherise burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. James was funny. Has been nice they became friends.

"You're so weird."

James glared as he faked pouted. "Am not!"

Sherise rolled her eyes before tapping James' shoulder. "Are too and you're it."

James' eyes widened as he glared at the dark brown cub running into the grass. "No fair!" he ran after Sherise, eager to get her. "Hey slow down!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Nalalicious, thanks for the review. A small fact that you should know. So-So is actually based on my other sister. But as for Sherise and James, only time will tell. I'm not sure who the song is by but it's from Balto II. Enjoy.**

A brownish she-cub rolled her pale yellow eyes as she watched her older brother be chased by their best friend. "Idiot."

A juvenile laugh caused the brownish cub to groaned before tucking down as a golden cub flew over her head. She sat up and fixed the brownish backwards tuff on her head before looking at her attacker with a raised black eye brow.

"For someone who's mother is the head huntress. You're pretty lousy at it."

The golden cub shook his head to rid of the leaves and twigs before glaring at the cub on the ledge with bright green eyes. "Haha. Very funny Azjah."

"I'm going to get you James!"

Azjah and her golden friend looked to see Sherise pounce on the retreating pale cream cub. Sending them rolling down a hill. To end up with the three year old pale cream cub on his back with Sherise on him and their noses pressed together. Sherise fluttered her eye lashes bashfully before stepping back to let James up. A low whistle made Sherise snap her brown eyes towards the three year old golden cub.

"Shut it, Kopa!"

Kopa and James laughed before running off towards priderock at the growl from the older cub. Sherise and Azjah glared at the retreating males before running after them.

 **...**

Night has claimed the Pridelands, on the peak sat Hera, Kovu and Sherise. The three were star glazing and Sherise spotted a lion roaring.

"Hey, look! That one looks like a lion roaring."

Hera pinned her ears as a bad memory resurfaced. She looked up at the dark blue sky and quietly wondered where Scar was.

"Mom?"

Hera shook her head before looking at her son. "Yes, Kovu?"

Kovu yawned along with Sherise as they cuddled up into Hera's chest. "Can you sing us a lullaby?"

Hera smiled lovingly at her cubs before giving them both nuzzles and started to purr as she sung softly and sweetly,

 _Somebody wants you, Somebody needs is searching for your heart is dreaming, Waiting and is coming to take you home..._

Kovu and Sherise yawned before snuggling up against one another.

 _Time, it will fly like the sun through the sky. And what once was hello turns to goodbye._

 _Tomorrow is here now, Sings in your ear of my heart, Your life is your own. Never you fear, now, Your path is clear now. Some one who loves you, Some one who loves you is taking you home._

Hera smiled at her sleeping cubs. Kovu slept with his head on Sherise's back as Sherise slept with her head on her brother's dusty brown colour paws. Hera laid her head down besides her cubs and joined them in slumber. Not aware of the drastic events happening the next day.

 _ **BTBW**_

"Come on on Sherise, I'll race you to the watering hole!" shouted Kopa as he ran ahead of the dark brown she-cub.

Sherise shook her head, "Please tell me why you dragged me alone?"

Kopa laughed. "One because you love me and two every one busy. Kovu and James is busy with my dad and Uncle Mheetu. Azjah is with Auntie Kala for the day."

Sherise rolled her eyes before picking up speed and the race was on. Once at the water hole Sherise and Kopa took a moment to catch their breathes. As Sherise was drinking her ears perked.

"Kopa, did you here that?"

Kopa lifted his head and shook it before going back to drink.

"Kopa, come on. Something don't feel right." cried Sherise before running in a bush.

"Sherise, come on, there's nothing you should be afraid of when I'm around." Kopa boosted while puffing out his chest.

"How wrong you are you little brat!" a sicking laugh echoed through the air.

"Who's there?" Kopa didn't get a response and it didn't feel right to the future king. "This isn't funny!"

A dark laugh erupted through the air before Zira made herself known. "Why so spooked?"

Kopa knew that this lioness was family, his cousin to be exact. But that didn't ease the feeling that something wasn't right. His feelings was confirmed when a bunch of unknown snarling and growling lionesses appeared from the tall grasses behind the pale tan lioness. To small to fight, so flight. With a a sharp turn Kopa bolted through the plains.

"Get him but don't kill him! He's mine!" Zira snarled before running after the Prince with her followers.

Kopa ran as fast as his legs would run. His throat started to tighten as his lungs began to burn. He could feel the pads of his paws scrape and tare as they pounded against the hard ground. He knows it's life or death but he could feel the adrenaline leave his system as his body began to shut down from exhaustion. He didn't know where to run but knew he had to hide somewhere. But unfortunately as a new burst of energy and adrenaline ran through his veins the golden cub felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Let me go!"

Zira chuckled darkly before she growled and tossed Kopa. The cub flew through the air before landing hard and tumbled across the dusty ground. Zira avanched as her followers surrounded the area, the pale tan lioness snarled before striking the young cub, sending him rolling before he stopped in a cloud of dust. Kopa looked up with a busted lip and his right eye was shut as four claw marks ran down his face. Zira laughed before she hit the cub again, her claws digging deep into Kopa's side. Kopa rolled through the dirt and glass, landing on his uninjured side with a moan. He could barely lift his head before Zira apporched, she walked up and gave the young prince a hard swipe. Kopa tumbled like a cart wheel before landing on his injured side, breathing heavily as blood stained his bright fur.

"For Father!"

With a deadly growl Zira struck Kopa sending the now unconscious prince over the edge of a cliff they were near and into the rushing river below.

...

Sherise gasped before covering her muzzle with her paws. Her brown eyes filled with tears as she was forced to listen to the pale tan lioness.

"On to our next plan. Father asked me to teach and raise my youngest siblings in his name. We will attack at nightfall."

Sherise's ears flattened as her eyes widened with more fresh tears falling down her face. After Zira left with her followers, Sherise quickly bolted out of her hidden spot and towards priderock.


	21. Chapter 21

**Nalalicious, sad chapter in deed. Now here's where half of everything goes down. Enjoy.**

It was late afternoon when sisters, Amira and Shasa returned from the midday hunt. The sisters were going over the awesome stunts their queen and sister/sister in law used to take down the water buffalo. The conversation creased when said catch went by them on the back of Prince Tojo.

Shasa moved her brown eyes from the large, handsome dark golden lion to the pale beige lioness besides her with a smirk. "You like Tojo, don't you?"

Amira blushed before lowering her head. "I do. But he'll never go for me."

Shasa smiled lightly before giving her sister a resurring nuzzle. "I understand. I have a crush on King Malka. But he only has eyes for Kula."

Amira frowned but her attention was soon on something small barrelling towards them up ahead. Shasa noticed it too before a five year old dark brown she-cub ran into the light golden lioness' foreleg.

Shasa reached one of her colourless paws out to catch the cub before she fell backwards. "Easy there Sherise. Where's the fire?"

Sherise was breathing heavily as she tried to answer. But as she went to tell the king's sisters what happened and what she heard fresh tears began to fall and she couldn't help but sob. Concern swelled in the older lionesses' beings.

Amira bend down and ran her tongue over her cousin's head. "Calm down and tell us what happened."

Sherise sniffed up some tears, her heart still racing. "Zira...killed Kopa...and is coming for...me...and...Kovu..."

Amira and Shasa gasped before the pale beige lioness grabbed the shaken cub and ran for priderock with her sister following.

 **...**

Inside the den behind priderock, that Simba was led to by Solange those years ago was the king and queen along with a handful of others.

"Zira will not get away with this!" Simba growled.

Hera looked at her cubs that was sleeping in the back before turning her golden eyes towards the golden lion. "What do you suggest? Exile? That's not going to keep Zira from sneaking in and getting Kovu and Sherise."

Sarabi looked from the brownish-beige lioness to her son with sorrow filled horror eyes. "Hera's right. I have spent enough time with Zira to know that she won't give up easily."

Simba sighed deeply before nodding towards his mother. "Then what do you suggest?"

As Sarabi was telling everyone the plan, they weren't aware of a pair of brown eyes listening.

 **...**

Night has come and Zira led her followers to priderock. But before they reached the kopje their path was blocked by none other than Tama.

Zira snarled. "What's the meaning of this!"

Tama rolled her brown eyes. "Before you get your tail in a not. Listen. Somehow your sister overheard you and seen you kill Kopa."

Zira growled. Mostly at herself. She forgot that Sherise was with the prince. But it doesn't matter because she is about to for fill her father's ghostly wish. "Doesn't matter. Is that all?"

Tama narrowed her eyes. "No! They're moving the cubs as we speak!"

Zira felt her blood began to boil before she let out a terrifying roar.

 _ **BTBW**_

Into the night Shasa ran with a confused and scared Kovu in her creamy jaws. She was running towards the Mountain kingdom where Kovu will be safe from Zira. But the twenty four year old light golden lioness wasn't expecting to be followed. Out of the darkness of the night something pounced on the running lioness. Causing Shasa to drop Kovu before crashing to the ground herself. A familiar laugh made Shasa growl before before turning over and swiped at her attacker. When the weight moved Shasa got up and ran to grab Kovu but she was knocked down once again.

"I believe that you have something that belongs to the true king of the Pridelands."

As the moon shined down, Shasa's brown eyes widened as out of shadows stalked a crazed looking Zira. Her claws were out and dug into the ground as she apporched the down lioness. What made the pale tan lioness all the more frightening was the notch in her right ear that was leaking fresh, hot blood. Before Shasa could register that she was the one that gave that wound her cousin pounced and attacked without mercy. Birds scattered at the dying roar that echoed through the Pridelands.

 _ **...**_

Eleanor knew that delivering her granddaughter to the Eastern kingdom was dangerous but she was more experience in this area. After all, she ran off with her own daughter. The sound of growling knocked the old lioness out of her thoughts and made her run faster. She took a quick look back and only seen a pair of brown eyes glowing in the darkness. She had to get rid of her persuader but wasn't sure how. Until the path she used to come here came in mind. She quickly ran towards the valley as fast as her aged paws would allow her. She could hear her chaser gaining as the narrowed edge came into view. She saw the hole and with great effort she leapt over the the hole and kept running not looking back.

Eleanor continued to run in the direction of the Pridelands' allied pride. When she crossed a creek she sighed in relief right before she was blind sighted. The force of the attack knocked Sherise from her jaws. When Eleanor's sight cleared the first thing she saw was a familiar pair of hazel eyes staring down at her as the moon and stars shined brightly above.

"Agro," the greyish-beige lioness gasped as fear filled her eyes.

The brownish-tan lion sneered as he bared his teeth. "My beloved wife. How wonderful of you to return after you up and ran! Embrassing me in front of the queen!"

Agro's spit flew from his muzzle and landed on Eleanor's face. Eleanor knew she had to get away especially before...

Agro looked up as his ears perked at the sound of a cub wailing. He moved his hazel eyes from his mate to the crying lump of dark fur some distance away. He growled as he let his claws out.

Eleanor gasped as she tried to stand. "Agro! Have mercy!"

Agro snapped his eyes towards the injured lioness. "Why should I!"

Eleanor knew it was risky but it was what she had to do. "Sherise's our granddaughter..."

Something snapped inside of the brownish-tan lion. A grin formed before he turned his full attention on Eleanor. "It seems that there is a change of plans. Unfortunately, those plans don't include you."

Eleanor was afraid but she rather her then Sherise. She closed her eyes and awaited her death. Argo grinned before raising his paw high before swinging it down and across Eleanor's throat. Satisfied with the sight of the lifeless body before him, he turned and roughly grabbed the crying cub before running off into the savannah.


	22. Chapter 22

**Nalalicious, that's was about a quarter of a ice berg. There's more to come. CandyCane21, I didn't want to kill off Shasa and Eleanor but it had to be done.**

In the Pridelands the animals gathered under priderock. Mheetu and Tojo stood in front and behind the one the king called a trial for. On the peak stood the king himself, Simba glared dangerously down into the amber eyes of his cousin.

"For the murder of not only my sister but the future king..."

The animals gasped before growling towards the former princess.

"I hearby banish you and all your cubs and followers. If you return it would be your death sentence!"

Mheetu and Tojo along with some elephants herded Zira towards the border. Once at the border they were greeted by a group of cheetahs circling Zira's lionesses. The cheetahs stopped as the elephants continued to push the banished lionesses out of the Pridelands.

Tojo tore his pale blue eyes from the lionesses to the goldish cheetah apporching. "Duma. I'm sure the king would like to speak with you."

The goldish cheetah bid his group farewell before following the lions towards priderock.

 **...**

Sobs of pain and sorrow could be heard from all over the Pridelands. Malka along with Javier and Chumvi journeyed to the Pridelands when their guests didn't arrive. They were devsated to hear the news about the deaths of Shasa and Kopa. And the disappearance of Hera's mother and cubs.

Javier apporched his former mate who was being tended to by Solange and Aria. The dark golden lioness glared at the dark brown lion but before she could give the lion a piece of her mind, his daughter beat her to it.

"Dad." Javier tore his brown eyes from Hera to his daughter. "Come with me. There's someone I want you to meet."

Aria watched the father and daughter leave the main den before turning her amber eyes on her niece who was being consoled by her son. She smiled lightly before returning her attention to her friend.

Across the den Amira sobbed uncontrollably on her cousin's shoulder. Tojo nuzzled and embraced the younger lioness. He was grieving too, Shasa was so young and had a lot to live for. Tojo shook his head before looking down at the twenty four year old nuzzling into his russet mane. It should fill wrong with him heading into his thirty eighth year but he couldn't deny his heart of what it wants.

"It'll be okay." Tojo closed his eyes before embracing the pale beige lioness.

 **...**

The moon shined brightly against the dark sky as the stars sparkled. A cool breeze went through the land, swaying the grass back and forth. Along with with a wind, the breeze carried the sound of weeping. Nala had returned to priderock hours ago with the rest after the funerals. The peachy cream lioness sat at the peak as the night's breeze blew by, ruffling her fur as well as carry her mate's cries. It was depressing, heartbreaking. It pained her for more than one reason. She had not only lost her cub but Sherise and Kovu were lost to them as well. Not to mention the death of Shasa. Then her mate and Hera, it claws her already shredded heart.

"Nala..." the queen turned to see her mother in law. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Simba?"

Nala sighed heavily before being embraced by the dark beige lioness. "It hurts Sarabi. It hurts like hell."

Sarabi embraced her daughter in law as tears fell from her eyes. "I know, dear. I know." Sarabi sighed before giving the queen a comforting nuzzle. "Go. He needs you."

Nala watched the old lioness enter the cave. With a deep breath she headed down the slope back towards the horrible scene where her son was taken. When she got to Simba he was the same as she left him. Nala lowered her head before she walked over and nuzzled her mate.

"We'll get through this." Simba managed to say out loud.

Nala nodded before sighing. "It hurts. Terribly. There's no amount of words that can explain how I feel." Nala looked up with teary eyes, "...but she wouldn't want us to grieve...especially since..."

Simba nuzzled his mate for her to go on. "Since what?"

Nala took a deep breath before replying. "Simba, I'm pregnant again."

Simba couldn't put a paw on the emotions that was running through him. He was going to be a father again. With a heavy sigh he smiled, Nala was right. They need to move on...it will take time and it will be hard but at least they'll have Shasa and Kopa watching over them.

 _ **BTBW**_

In a land known as Windhelm, the sun had just reached the highest point in the bright blue sky. Out of a large den that was built into the base of a mountain was a sixteen year old pale white teen with a small brownish mane.

"Amell!"

The teen groaned before turning his grey eyes towards the direction his name came from to see a large built creamy white lion with thick brownish mane.

"Amell, have you seen Agro."

Amell rolled his eyes before looking at the older lion. "Good morning to you too. And he's behind you."

The creamy white lion turned and glared at the apporching lion with hard greenish-blue eyes. "Where have you been-" the lion stopped short when he saw the young cub in his general's jaws. "Who is that."

Agro placed the cub on the ground before smiling at the younger lion. "In short...your future mate."

 **...**

Passed the oasis was a pride of lions and lions. At the moment a dark red lioness was on her way to the river for a afternoon swim when something caught her attention. She looked around before slowly walking into the water when her bright green eyes landed on a damp bundle of golden fur. She gasped before quickly grabbing the unconscious cub before running off towards her pride's headquarters.

Outside of a large den sat a large built creamy lion. The wind gently tossed his blonde mane as he conversed with a pale cream lion with bright green eyes and a black mane.

"Evans!"

The males looked up and noticed a fifteen year bright goldish lion with a golden mane run over. The older lions stood at alert before the creamy lion walked over to the teen.

"Gideon. What's the problem?"

Gideon took deep breaths before replying. "Scarlett returned with a unconscious cub."

Evans' bright blue eyes widen before he looked at the pale cream lion. "Loki, go search and see if you can find the cub's parents."

Loki dipped his head before running off towards the borders. As Evans and Gideon ran off towards the middle of their home, Solitude.


	23. Chapter 23

**Nalalicious, I agree about Agro. He's a asshat. But he will get his. I have a question to the readers; What do you think about same sex pairing? Let me know in a review. Other than that, enjoy.**

The sun rose high over the green plains of the African savannah. Giving light for all creatures, great and small. Some stayed in the shadows as the others made a terk to the large mountain structure that sat in the middle of the land. The sun lit up the kopje where Rafiki stood calling the animals. As the bright golden sun had started to rise from behind the horizon the animals lifted their heads when a warm and welcoming breeze blew by them. Carrying dust, feathers as well as a song. Zazu flew over the herds towards the kopje that stood proud in the heart of the Pridelands. The hornbill landed on the peak and bowed where Rafiki stood and smiled at the bird. Apporching the two was three lions, one male and two females. The male, King Simba held a golden orange cub in his chestnut muzzle. As the queen held a golden yellow cub. Lastly, the former queen Sarabi held a golden peach cub in her light beige muzzle.

The greyish-blue mandrill grabbed the golden orange newborn from the king and walked to the peak. Once at the peck the mandrill thrusted the small cub up casuing the animals to cheer. Sarabi and Nala stepped up and raised their heads so that the animals below could see the two other royal cubs. The clouds parted letting a bright sunlight shined down on the three cubs. One by one, the animals bowed.

 **...**

Solange and Mheetu sat cuddling while Hera smiled at the queen who laid on the platform with her three cubs in her paws. Hera smiled adoringly at the cubs before moving her golden eyes to the queen.

"What's their names?"

Nala looked at Simba who smiled before looking at everyone in the den. "The oldest is Kiara, then Kion and lastly Kitra."

Solange smiled as a purr erupted from her thoughts before she leaned on the creamy lion sitting besides her. Her ears perked at the sound of growling. Everyone turned their attention to the entrance to see a snarling pale brown lioness.

Kala frowned before apporching her daughter. "Kula, what's wrong?"

Kula turned her light brown eyes on the young couple in the corner of the den. "I'm pregnant with your cub, Mheetu! You said that you was going to leave her!"

Solange turned her sharp golden eyes on her mate with bared teeth. "Is that true!"

Mheetu looked between his mate and friend before lowering his head. "I'm so very sorry, Solange."

Solange stood before looking at her mate in horror as tears fell. "No! I'm sorry I married you!"

With a sob the brownish lioness ran out of the den but not before striking Kula across her face. Everyone was surprised and shocked. Malka pinned his ears as he felt his heartached. He had feelings for Kula since they were cubs. But now the pale golden lion wasn't sure how he feels since the lioness that held his heart was not the same.

Kala narrowed her eyes at her daughter and nephew. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Mheetu looked down feeling quite ashamed of himself for hurting Solange. But what's done is done, there's no turning back.

 _ **BTBW**_

 _Six Years Later_

"Sherise! Sherise!"

A cheerful voice was calling nearby, making the dark brown she-cub's ears twitch with annoyance. She shuffled her dusty brown colour paws, drawing them closer to her body.

"Sherise!"

The call grew louder, sounding right next to her now. A paw prodded her side, making her squeak in surprise. She raised her head, blinking blearily. For a moment, she couldn't see as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was night, and the whole pride was asleep. Except for one, that is. Zazi. The charming platinum blonde cub stood beside her, eyes sparkling and paw poised to poke Sherise again.

"You're awake!" She purred, dropping her paw and smiling at eleven year old cub.

Sherise flicked her ears, blinking at her. She sat up, meeting her friend's happy gaze. Sherise was almost as big as her-she had grown slowly, and wasn't a small cub.

"What do you want?" Sherise yawned, curling her tail around her as a light breeze tugged at her fur. The night carried an unwelcome chill.

"I have to show you something!" Zazi giggled, her tail swishing rapidly as she talked.

"Shh!" Sherise scolded her, glancing behind her at his adopted mother. But the Windhelm lioness was the only mother she could think of.

The dark cream lioness was snoring softly, and her older brother Draco was sleeping peacefully near her hind legs.

"It's the middle of the night! We can't just run off!" She continued, returning her green gaze to the bit older she-cub.

"You're just grumpy because I woke you up in the middle of night time." Zazi replied cheekily, still smiling. "Follow me!"

She moved before Sherise could reply, dashing away through the grass, around the bushes that created the pride's little den area. Sherise sighed softly, but rose to follow Zazi. She was her friend, and she couldn't just let her run off in the dark. Picking a slow trot, she slipped around the sleeping lions and out into the open lush, waving grass and gentle slopes were suddenly unnerving. The moon, hidden by thick clouds, gave no comforting light to the dark savannah. Rustlings sounded everywhere, and faint flashes of movement appeared every so often. Sherise trembled, keeping low to the ground. Small as she was, the grass easily grew above her head. She moved cautiously and quickly, unsure of this different setting. The only comfort she had was of Zazi's tail, constantly twitching above the stalks. Sherise stared at it as if her life depended on it. Suddenly Zazi's greyish-brown tuft disappeared. Sherise's ears pricked with surprise and he hurried forwards, starting to panic.

"Ow!"

Sherise's shoulder collided with Zazi's side. Sherise blinked, the grass behind her swishing from where she had run through it.

"Zazi?"

Sherise looked to the other cub, who was crouched down and sniffing at a rather odd-looking pile of stones. They were pretty large too, bigger than him and a dull dusty gray.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Sherise asked, a bit confused. Zazi's ideas were usually much more interesting than...well, a pile of rocks.

"Yep!" She replied at last, glancing back to Sherise with a sneaky smile painted across her muzzle.

Sherise frowned slightly, still not understanding. But Zazi did have that look on her face.

"Uh...a pile of rocks?" Sherise asked, hoping it didn't sound too blunt.

Zazi's smile widened and she stepped away from the stones. As she did so, she shoved one of the smaller boulders away from the pile. A gaping hole opened up between the other rocks, dipping slightly into the ground. Sherise stared for a moment.

"I guess that's not just a rabbit hole, is it?" Sherise glanced to Zazi, feeling a wave of fear. "Y-you don't want us to go in there, to you?"

Zazi rolled her hazel eyes. "You're such a scaredy-gazelle." She scoffed, her ears flicking.

Sherise huffed softly. "No, I'm not!" She protested, though she knew it was a lie. She definitely did not want to go down in some random tunnel. What if they got lost? What if it caved in? "Besides, we'll get in trouble!" Sherise tried to make Zazi see sense.

"Nope!" She grinned happily. "We'll be out of here in no time." She always sounded so confident.

Sherise pinned her ears and sighed. "Why didn't you show this to one of the others?" Sherise grumbled softly, tail tip twitching with discomfort.

Zazi hopped closer to Sherise, her pretty eyes sparkling. "Because you're my best friend." She meowed, for once showing signs of seriousness.

Sherise managed an awkward smile at her tone."Well, if you're my best friend then you won't make me go down there." Sherise replied, admitting to her fear.

"Ha! I knew you were afraid!" Zazi regained her eager personality once again. She giggled and then turned to push the boulder back in front of the hole. "But fine. Maybe tomorrow."

She slipped past Sherise and dashed back through the grass. Sherise jumped and skittered around to follow journey home was much quicker, as both cubs ran. Zazi led the way back into the brush, now slow and silent, and crept close to her mother Aura. Sherise pattered quietly over to her mother, where she settled down and curled up close to her. A yawn escaped Sherise's little jaws, and she turned her gaze to the sky. For a moment, her gaze drifted across the heavens. Again, she wondered if she truly belonged here. She looked so different from the other lions, even her mother and brother looked so different. But no one ever said anything about it. They acted like she was one of them...but was she? Even her mother avoided deeper questions when Sherise asked her about their family or her father. She wanted to believe she belonged, but it was very hard. Sherise sighed and scooted closer to her mother. She watched the clouds float across the dark sky. Her eyes slowly drooped, and she felt exhaustion descend. The question still burned in her mind, as she drifted to sleep. _Is this where I belong?_

 _ **...**_

"Milo..."

A golden cub jumped out and pounced on the dark red lioness.

"Ha!" the cub playfully growled.

The two rolled before they stopped and started to laugh.

"Your pouncing is improving, Milo." Scarlet smiled.

Milo beamed as he got up and walked over to a lake and took a few licks before looking back at the twenty seven year old lioness.

"Will I ever remember?"

Scarlet walked over and sat, "I'm not sure. But Evans said that because you're real young it'll come back eventually."

Milo looked down before moving his bright green eyes up with his ears slightly forward, "Oh...um Scarlet?"

"Hmm." Scarlet was watching some of the males train before she turned her own green eyes on the golden cub. "Yes, Milo?"

"Um...I have been hearing the same name a lot and was wondering...who's Slater?"

Scarlet looked at the cub she was given to raise and sighed, "Slater was the king of Windhelm. He's the main reason why the Solitude pride came to be. Slater since he was fourteen began a slaughter rampage. His first victim...his father. Then he created a mass army of over a hundred lions."

"Isn't Slater dead?" Milo asked fear was clearly shown in his eyes.

Scarlet pulled her adopted son close. "Yes. Evans managed to kill him but now the threat is Slate's son, Hasan and his mother Iona. They're planning something but we just don't know what. That's why we have a spy, so we can learn what their plan is."

Milo snuggled into Scarlet's tannish fur. "Will I crossed paths with the Windhelms?"

Scarlet frowned as her ears flattened, "Hopefully not. But Evans and I will make sure you're prepared to defend yourself in case you do."

Milo smiled lightly before a yawn escaped his chestnut colour muzzle.

"It looks like its bed time for you. My little solider." chuckled Scarlet.

Milo just laid on his stomach before being picked up by the nape by Scarlet and headed for their private den.


	24. Chapter 24

**Guest, Thank you for the review.**

 **CandyCane21, you're right about Mheetu and Kula. They were wrong and I feel bad for Solange as well.**

 **This chapter is just about Sherise and the Windhelms. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

It was in the late afternoon when the afternoon huntresses returned successful. The current king of Windhelm, Hasan had volunteered to watch over the cubs. He wanted to keep a close eye on Sherise, as after all she is to be his mate. He moved his eyes from the group of cubs to the lionesses returning. Furaha and Aura walked over and greeted their cubs. Worry and concern as all the lionesses reached his sight minus one. He stood and headed over to the mothers.

"Furaha? Aura?"

The lionesses looked up and frowned at the look their king had on his face. Aura nudged the cubs forward before turning back to the approaching king.

"Have any one of you seen my mother?"

Aura and Furaha shared a look before looking back at Hasan. "No we haven't and we haven't seen Prince Amell either."

Hasan looked away and was about to respond that Amell was with the soldiers in training when said lion came in his view. His head was low and he was dragging his tail. Hasan almost instantly felt dread fill his heart. Amell had finally reached his older half brother and Hasan could see tears in his brother's grey eyes.

"There was a accident in the Western gorge-"

Hasan didn't hear the rest of what Amell said because he bolted forward towards the gorge. He prayed as he that everything will be alright. That he wasn't too late, he slid down the side of the gorge totally forgetting about the rocky path. Hasan landed on his paws, his eyes scanning for his mother. His greenish-blue eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as his gaze landed on the bloody body of his dame.

"Mother...no."

He walked closer and couldn't fight the tears that threaten to fall. He wanted to deny that she wasn't dead. That she'll wakeup and they'll go home. But the smell of death destroyed all of that. Hasan sat by Iona's body, his head fell as he closed his eyes. There's so much that was tooken away and made him realise how much he truly needed his mother. It was up to him to see his mother's recent plan through.

"Mother...I promise I'll make you proud."

He stayed like that for what seemed like forever but he couldn't be selfish. The pride needed to know, they needed to know what happened to their queen. He bend down and nuzzled Iona's muzzle, getting crimson blood on his muzzle. He stood and bowed his head before turning to head back to pride.

 **...**

The stars were shining brightly against the dark sky when Hasan returned. Amell along with Furaha and Aura greeted the king. But the huntresses stopped at the sight of blood on Hasan's muzzle.

"Hasan...where's Queen Iona?" there was fear in the thirty year old dark cream lioness's voice.

It teared actually tore Hasan apart for what he is about to tell them is going to shattered them. But as much he didn't want to, he knew he had to. With a deep breath he looked towards his brother but before he could say anything he beat him to it.

"You ran off before I could tell you. There was a accident in the gorge. There was trouble in the gorge with the leopards. Then mother came and jumped into the fray before I say I got it. I was frozen...I couldn't move as I helplessly watched mother get trampled."

Hasan closed his eyes as he broke down. His mother was gone. Sobbing reached his ears, he didn't have to look to know it Furaha and Aura. What was he supposed to do now? He had no mate to take over his mother's position. A paw on his shoulder brought him out of his dilemma.

"The pride needs to know."

His brother was right. He slowly began to move his paws forward. As he walked he felt like the ground will crumble if he take a step further. How is he suppose to go on? How is he suppose to continue to rule? When his mother isn't here to be the guidance and shoulder he needs. When he finally reached the den, the pride was gathered around as Amell sat on a ledge, his head was lowered.

"There was a terrible accident in the gorge that took the lives of our beloved queen."

The pride gasped before bowing their heads as tears began to fall.

"Queen Iona's death was a terrible tragedy; who was a inspiration to us all..."

Hasan lowered his head and tried hard to fight back the tears. Zazi and her sister, Zura had their heads buried in their mother's fur as they cried. Aura held her daughters close as she cried for the lost. Sherise rubbed against her mother's leg, crying. She didn't know Iona long but the queen was apart of her everyday life since she could remember. The dark brown cub managed to lift her head to see her mother and grandmother comforted one another. She moved her teary green eyes to see everyone had some to comfort minus one and it broke her heart. It broke her heart to see such a mighty lion sob, as his large body rocked like a earthquake. She pinned her ears before walking over, ever so slightly she rubbed against his foreleg.

Hasan opened his eyes and seen Sherise rubbing against his leg. He understood it as a comfort gester. He lowered his head and brought Sherise closer as they both weeped in sorrow.

 **...**

Sherise blinked her eyes open with a yawn as the sun light crept into the cave. She groaned as she tried to fall back to sleep but after another yawn left her small muzzle, she knew it was useless. A warmth feeling caused her to sit up and look around to see she was in between King Hasan's paws. She sighed as she remembred why she was in between Hasan's paws.

 _She couldn't sleep. That was plain as simple as she had bags under her eyes. It was merely four hours since she found out that the queen was dead. She couldn't believe it was true. But as she looked around the cave and seen the emptied places, it was clear as day. Everyone was snuggled or cuddled with someone. But once again minus Hasan. The creamy white lion was on a rise platform, he was twitching and mumbling. It completely broke her heart to see him like this. Hasan normally slept in his private cave. She had no idea what made him want to sleep in here. She slowly stood and crept quietly away._

 _"No...mother...please don't go..."_

 _Sherise felt her heartstrings tug at those words. He was having a nightmare about the queen. She must really mean a lot. She crawled in between his paws and licked his cheek. Hasan stirred before blinking his eyes open to see his future mate looking sheepishly._

 _"Sherise...?"_

 _Sherise sighed before looking up. "I seen you all alone. I felt bad and didn't want you to be alone."_

 _Hasan smiled before bringing the eleven year old cub close and nuzzled her. Earning a blush from the small lioness. "Thank you."_

 _Sherise smiled before a tired yawn escaped her pale throat. She laid and cuddled into Hasan's mane. Hasan smiled before lying his head down. When he finally closed his eyes, no more nightmares or intruding thoughts ragged his mind._

A roarish yawn brought her out of her memory. Hasan opened his eyes and smiled at the cub between his paws. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of the cubs?"

Sherise smiled bashfuly. "I actually just woke up."

Hasan chuckled before standing with a stretch. "Well you should go. I believe you have someone waiting for you."

Sherise looked confused before looking towards the cave entrance and seen a pair of orange-hazel eyes looking in before disappearing. She groaned before she knew it, the king pushed her forward.

"I have some rounds. I'll see you later."

Sherise nodded before watching Hasan strut out of the cave. When she knew the king was gone she groaned. "You can come out now. Zura."

A goldish she-cub with a small tuft of fur on her head walked in. Her orange-hazel eyes were full of curiosity. "Morning to you too."

Sherise rolled her eyes before standing and heading towards the entrance. "Why was you spying?"

Zura laughed lightly before waving a colorless paw. "I wasn't spying..."

Sherise gave her friend a 'calling out bullshit' look. "Uh huh. Who sent you?"

Zura sighed before replying. "Zazi. She wanted to know what was going on between you and King Hasan."

The dark brown she-cub scoffed as she began to head into the plains. With the goldish cub in tow. "There's nothing going on. I was being a support to the king."

Zura was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "So you don't have a crush on King Hasan?"

Sherise stopped walking before looking at her friend with wide eyes. "You must of really lost your mind."

Zura pinned her ears as she defined herself. "Hey! It was my sister's question!" a small smile formed as she trotted to get to the three year older cub's side. "But you got to admit...he is kind of cute."

Sherise looked at her friend before looking back in front of her as a blush crept across her face and she pinned her ears. "Maybe."

Zura giggled before the two ran off towards the Windhelm lake.

 _ **BTBW**_

The sun had risen over the beautiful Pridelands. Princess and future queen Kiara ran out of the cave along with her younger brother, Prince Kion onto the peak of Pride Rock, and smiled happily at the beautiful day the sun had brought them. There was a third but she was her friends, Tiffu and Zuri.

"Wow!" they both cried at the same time. They smiled at each other, and made their way down the steps, before the golden orange princess was suddenly plucked up from the ground by their father Simba, making Kion stop in his tracks.

"Where do you think you are going in such a hurry?" Simba asked playfully, picking Kiara with his paw gently when she tried to escape over to her brother.

"Daddy! Let go!" Kiara giggled after Simba placed her back on her paws.

Simba smiled, but still looked a bit stern. "Now, I just want you to be careful." Kiara and Kion didn't pay that much attention, too busy trying to catch a pretty butterfly, before Kion fell on his belly when Simba pressed his paw on his tail gently.

"Are you two listening? Accidents can happen." Kion listened this time, while Kiara just looked bored. She had heard this speech a dozen times. While Kion understood his fathers rules when heading outside of Pride Rock, Kiara just had one thing in mind when it came to the outside world; Have fun.

"You could easily get hurt-"

"'Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost'." Kiara copied.

Simba sighed, but continued anyways."And remember. I want you to stay by Pride Rock at all times."

"'At all times', I know." she finished with Simba at the end, while Kion just nodded. "'And if you see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home.' Okay, okay! Can we go now? PLEASE?" Kiara smiled innocently as Kion nodded with her, giving their signature smiles that they inherited from their parents.

Simba hummed, "Very funny, you two."

The queen of the Pridelands made herself known when she sat down next to her mate and chuckled."Mind your father, Kiara and Kion." she told them and they smiled knowingly.

"Yes, mom." they chorused together. Then their father said one last thing;

"And stay away from the Outlands." just then, Zazu flew over Simba's head and seated himself beside the cubs.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous, Outsiders." Zazu gritted his beak and sneered, as if these 'Outsiders' were right by their side.

"Zazu's right." Simba agreed, looking at the Outlands in disgust for a moment, before turning back to them. "You can't turn your back on them." he told them. Kion nodded again, knowing not to talk back, but Kiara looked confused.

"Really? How come?" she asked innocently, but Simba just shook his head. They weren't ready to hear the truth about the Outsiders.

"Never mind. Just run along now." he told them, but they both still wanted to know. But he wouldn't give it to them, "You'll understand someday." they smiled, nuzzled them and then ran off.

"And stay on the path I marked for you!" Simba called out after them. Nala chuckled, finding this rather funny.

"Simba. Who do those two remind you of, hmm?" Simba looked confused for second, before asking what she meant.

"They were just like us, when we were cubs." she told him, nuzzling him, but he didn't return it.

"Exactly! Don't you relies the dangers we put us in?" he asked, looking in the cubs direction, before being pinned easily by a playfully insulted Nala.

"You mean the dangers you put us in." she told him, and he chuckled, realizing his mistake as she nuzzled him and he nuzzled back. They pulled away, still smiling.

"They'll be fine." with that, she walked away, making her way to the cave as Simba stared after her, not that comforted by her words.

 **...**

Kiara and Kion were still chasing the same butterfly, trying their best to catch it. Before it landed on a rock. Kiara smiled and knelt close to the ground, Kion following close behind.

"The mighty hunters have cornered their prey." Kiara whispered excitedly as Kion smiled with her, both growling playfully before pouncing, but only succeeded in hitting their heads together. They rubbed their heads with their paws, before Kiara nudged Kion to look at what she was seeing.

Just beyond the ridge, was a barren sandy wasteland.

Kion looked cautious, but Kiara just smiled in awe.

"Cool! The Outlands."

"This is bad." Kion looked back at where they came from Pride Rock, only to see the peak of their home, "We've gone too far! We should probably head back!" Kion stepped away from the rock and back on the path, but then noticed that his sister wasn't following. "Kiara! Come on!" he called to her, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"I wonder what's out there?"

Kion groaned, mumbling something about girls and questioning if he really was the youngest. "Kiara, come on. Dad said..."

Kiara rolled her orange eyes and looked at her brother. "Dad says to stay away but didn't say why." the princess noticed that her brother was still hesitant. "Just this once?"

The golden yellow prince frowned. "Fine, then we go straight home."

Kiara smiled before the two siblings ran off and made way for the Outlands.


	25. Chapter 25

**CandyCane21, you don't have to wait any longer. Also if you have a Oc you would like to have entered, just give me the info. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

The stars were shining brightly over the Pridelands. Simba sat on the summit of priderock looking at the stars as if something life changing will happen. Truth is, he's hoping his father appear to him again. He's not sure what to do at moment. Just mere hours ago, his two oldest cubs Kiara and Kion came across Zira and her son Kovu. Who no doubt in his mind is the same Kovu that is Hera's son. His ears perked at the sound of someone calling his name. He moved his orange eyes to the winding slope to see Nala walking over.

"Simba. What's wrong?"

The golden lion sighed. "It's Hera. I'm worried that when she finds out that Zira has Kovu-"

"So that's why you're avoiding me."

The king and queen looked and saw the brownish-beige lioness heading towards them. Simba looked away, feeling guilty of his actions.

"I figured that Kovu was taken by Zira and I know that it's risky to go in and get him." Hera looked up at the stars as tears began to fall. "I can only hope that he will return one day."

Nala walked over to Hera and rubbed her head against the older lioness'. While Simba walked over and laid his head on Hera's shoulder. Together the three mourned the lost of their cubs.

 **...**

Twelve year old Sherise was strolling through Windhelm. She was on her way to the lake, it has been exactly two months since the deaths of her Queen Iona. She had been able to move on but it wasn't easy especially for Hasan and Amell. Something up ahead caught her attention. She smiled before running over.

"Hi King Hasan."

The creamy white lion lifted his head and smiled at the dark brown she-cub. "Hello Sherise. What are you doing out here?"

Sherise smiled lightly before looking away. "I...uh...I forgot."

Hasan laughed before looking up and noticed that it was a bit passed the afternoon. "Would you like to join me on my rounds?"

Sherise beamed brightly before nodding. "Yes!" she lowered her eyes before bashfully looking down. "I mean...I would like that."

Hasan stood up before looking at Sherise and without warning he tapped her with a paw before running off.

"Hey!" Sherise shouted before running off after the king.

A pair of hazel eyes were watching the king and cub run around, laughing from a distance. They smiled before disappearing.

 _ **BTBW**_

"First things first. When on a hunt there's a lot of things you need to know. Hunting is not a game and it's very dangerous."

A fifteen year old Zazi rolled her hazel eyes before looking at fourteen year old Sherise, who was very focus in her mother's lessons. Furaha was asked to teach the young lionesses of the pride hunting. The dark cream lioness is the third best huntress besides Aura and Dayaa who is currently pregnant.

"Pssst."

Sherise closed her green eyes and sighed before looking to see the platinum blonde teen lioness looking at her. For some reason as the years went on her and Zazi grew apart but her and Zazi's younger sister Zura stayed close. "Yes, Zazi."

"Why does your mother have to be such a kill joy?"

Sherise frowned before snarling. She was about to give Zazi a piece of her mind when a clearing of a throat made the young lioness flinched before she turned her attention to her glaring mother.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. You will not be going on a hunting trip yet. You have to know the basics of hunting. The strategies and plans. The main rules for hunting is to remember the three s's."

Furaha stopped walking and talking and looked at the group of gathered young lionesses. "Can anyone tell me what is the three s's?"

Zazi smirked at Sherise before smiling at the dark cream lioness. But before she could answer there was a scream followed by a very foul smell. Furaha caught wind of it and her stoic, hardcore teacher look fell but a look of a concern of a parent replaced it.

"Alright. Now everyone stay calm. Amell is stationed near by. He'll alert King Hasan."

"But what are we going to do in the meantime!" Zazi cried, tears fell from her hazel eyes.

She didn't want to die. No one did and Furaha was gone to make sure they make it home. "It's okay. We..."

"You won't get out of nothing if you don't comply!"

Furaha looked and seen a very large number of leopards. "Girls. Run!"

The group of young lionesses bolted minus one. Sherise stepped up to her mother's side with bared teeth. Furaha gasped but before she could say anything the leopard leader that Sherise seen talking to Hasan and Amell, Orpheus laughed.

"I'm glad you didn't run."

Furaha caught on that the leopards wanted her daughter. They will not succeed, not on her watch. Furaha lept on the nearest leopard that happens to be Orpheus. With a quick swipe of her lighter colour paw, the old leopard's neck broke.

"Mama!" A male yellowish-grey leopard cried before he narrowed his grey eyes and snarled. "Attack!"

Sherise froze on the spot. She watched helplessly as her mother fought the wave of spotted felines. To her last breath.

"Mommy!"

Tears streamed down her face as she watched her mother's scarred, bloody body hit the ground. She looked up and seen the leopards advancing on her.

"Please don't make this harder than it's going to be." the male yellowish-grey leopard sneered.

Sherise laid down and covered her head with her colorless paws. Ready to for the end but it didn't come. Instead of her death there was sounds of a fight. Sherise removed her paws and looked up to see Sherise smack Orpheus' son across the face. Sending him soaring through the air. Sherise couldn't take her eyes off him. She could see his muscles flexed as he swung his paws. The dark brown teen shook her head as she growled at herself. How can she think about Hasan like that at a time like this. A soft, small but very comforting nuzzle brought her out of her head. Sherise looked up to look into a pair of greenish-blue eyes.

"Sherise, are you alright?"

Sherise wanted to run and burry her head in his mane but instead she got to her paws and ran to her mother. Furaha was worst than what she seen and what made the tears fall down like waterfalls, was that she wasn't breathing. Sherise couldn't held her weight and fell back, landing on Hasan, who caught her in his arms. Sherise turned and burried her head in the king's brownish mane as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her mother was gone. Her teacher, her best friend was gone. And it was all her fault.

"She's gone because of me! It's my fault! I killed her!"

A sixteen year old white lion with a small light blonde mane arrived and roared to heavens. Furaha's mother broke down at the sight of her daughter. The light cream teen, Draco wanted to comfort his sister but she refused to let go of the king. Hasan felt a whole lot of emotions hit him at once. Here's this brave girl that helped him with the death of his mother but now she was at her lowest. She clinged to him like her life depended on it. Her whole body shook with each sob, like a earthquake. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"It's not your fault, Sherise." the creamy white lion tried to soothe.

Sherise's crying soon came to a halt. Hasan gently pushed the teen back to have her fall over. Hasan quickly bend to catch her on his back. He fixed his future mate's legs so she was on his back proper before running off towards pride rock. Draco and Sherise's grandmother watched everything and she didn't like one bit. But there was nothing she could do.

 **...**

Draco swished his tail slowly, his grey gaze wandering placidly away from the training. It's been six months since his mother's death. Things hasn't been the same since then. Sherise has been spending a lot of time with the king lately. On top of her hunting lessons given by their grandmother. Draco sighed as he felt his eyelids droop, and quickly shook his head to clear the tiredness. It was the middle of the day, the heat making it even harder to stay awake. He was sitting in the shadow of an acacia tree, supposedly watching as Justin, a light beige twenty eighteen year old lion and Jeremy, the light cream pre teen battled in the sandy ditch under the watchful eye of Hasan. Male-training. Draco was waiting for his turn, but he was doubtful of ever being able to land a single blow on either male. Justin, was already heading into adulthood and was nearly triple Draco's weight and Jeremy, though as a pre teen, was much larger than Draco.

"Tuck in your head, Jeremy!" Hasan corrected sternly, motioning with his paw. "Justin, don't underestimate your opponent-that was a good example of it."

The growls and grunts continued on, and Draco was not paying attention at all. Another cub was watching-Sherise. Hunting lessons have ended a bit early giving Sherise and Zura the chance to watch the sparring. Draco's gaze kept flicking to her, almost subconsciously. She was lounging lazily on the edge of the ditch, eyes following the movements of Jeremy. All the cubs had been sent out of the cave, ordered by their grandmother. Dayaa a tawny beige lioness was giving birth to her second cub. All the lionesses were there, but the males and cubs had been sent out. Lucius a whitish beige lion who was Dayaa's mate as well as Draco and Jeremy's father was also here, watching from across the ditch. Draco sighed softly, his paws scuffling softly on the dusty ground. He hated boredom. It was so...exhausting. It crept slowly through his limbs, making him limp and utterly brain-dead at times. What a bother.

"Hey bro."

Draco glanced around, jolted from his thoughts by the soft voice. Sherise was padding slowly closer, even the day's heat affecting her. Her usual bouncy pawsteps and bright expression were gone.

"Oh...hey." Draco replied in a slightly dull tone. He blinked his grey eyes at her, seeing his boredom reflected in her green ones. "You okay?" He added, somewhat concerned about her less-than-happy expression.

Sherise jumped slightly, quite unlike her usual self. "Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered, plopping her hindquarters down beside Draco.

He tilted his head and blinked at her. "You don't look fine."

"I am."

"Are you sure? I'm always here to talk."

"Mhmm...besides thinking about mom just a bit worried about Dayaa." She admitted softly.

"I am too." Draco flicked her with his tail. "She w-"

He was cut off, as a sharp call came from the ditch.

"Draco! It's your turn!" Hasan roared calling the white furred teen.

Draco stood up immediately, turning away from his sister and approaching the edge of the sandy ditch. The sixteen and a half year old felt Sherise's tail flick his shoulder, and he glanced back just before she loped away to watch from her original spot. He slid down the dirt to land in the sand, shaking the grit from his white-hued pelt.

"I'm ready." His determined voice was louder than usual as he gazed up at the king, feeling the eyes of Sherise and Zura on his pelt. It gave him a strange tingle, and he straightened.

"I see." The King replied, the corners of his mouth lifting faintly. "I want you to work with Jeremy, as he is only slightly larger than you." He informed the white furred teen.

Draco thought that was an understatement, as the light cream pre teen was more than "slightly" larger than him. Still, he turned to face the light cream pre teen without a complaint. Jeremy glared playfully at him with hazel-blue eyes, a smirk painted across his muzzle and his tail twitching eagerly. Draco sighed to himself.

"Alright Draco, I want you to try and find the best way to knock over Jeremy. Do it any way, as long as you refrain from using your claws. I am just going to study your strengths, we'll work on actual moves later." Hasan directed, stepping back a bit and dipping his head for the two to begin.

Draco's eyes flicked back to Jeremy as his opponent stood waiting patiently. He readied himself, making sure his claws were in and keeping his gaze fixed now on the older male.

"Come on, Draco." Jeremy muttered, his hazel-blue eyes glinting.

Draco huffed softly, feeling so very small. Jeremy could be quite full of himself at times, but he always was backed with goodness. With a quick movement, Draco bolted forwards. Jeremy was ready, and dodged even faster. But Draco expected this, having seen the light cream pre teen do this many times. Draco turned easily and let his paws thump against Jeremy. Jeremy stumbled sideways, looking around at Draco. He reared up, and before Draco could move he felt himself brought down under the older male's paws. He struggled away, Jeremy didn't have a good grip, and rolled quickly to his paws before charging back towards the older male. He grappled with him for a bit, swiping and pawing at his opponent. Jeremy retaliated with harder and more effective blows, but they were fewer. Draco's slight smallness and agility helped him to wiggle free when trapped. After a few more minutes of combat, Hasan stepped forwards.

"That's enough." He told the teens as they broke contact and panted up at him.

Draco let out a long breath and sat down, sides heaving visibly. Jeremy did the same, a bit less exhausted, but still looking beat. It was not a moment too soon. The thumps of numerous pawsteps was growing louder, heading for the sandy ditch. Draco looked around, his ears pricking. Zura who had joined Sherise's side, let out a squeak and disappeared from view, over the top of the ditch. Lucius rose to his paws slowly and followed the she-cubs. Hasan shook his brown mane and then hurried to the side, climbing up the step-like piles of dirt and sand to leave the ditch, and also disappearing. Draco blinked and followed, hearing Justin and Jeremy right on his tail. Draco hauled himself out, grunting slightly, and then tumbled forwards as his momentum became too much for him to withstand. He stood up, shaking his head and blinking. Hasan had just halted, touching noses with Sherise. Both looked excited and were purring.

"You must come now, Dayaa is ready for you!"

Aura burst out, while Lucius' expression changed from worry to delight. The two lionesses beamed happily, and they quickly turned around and began to follow Ezra and Wyatt. The pale pelted lion had charged forwards, in eagerness to see his mate. Jeremy, Justin, Draco, Sherise and Zura trotted after, each of them bubbling with excitement. The group reached the cave, Jeremy followed his father, Zura scampered to her mother and Zazi, while Sherise and Draco went to their grandmother.

"Did she have the cub?" Sherise asked, poking her grandmother with a paw.

The dark cream smiled, giving her granddaughter a lick. "Yes, my dear." She purred.

Draco tilted his head. "What is its name?" he asked curiously.

"Lucius and Dayaa have yet to decide. But it is a male." His grandmother replied softly.

Only a few minutes later, Lucius emerged from the den. Jeremy slipped out beside him. A delighted expression brightened Lucius' face, he appeared overjoyed. He glanced back, as Dayaa padded slowly behind him. A tiny bundle hung from her muzzle. The rest of the pride began to gather, congratulating the mother and asking questions. Draco and Sherise were made to stay back, but their grandmother and the rest of the adults brushed against Dayaa and gave her rumbled purrs of comfort. Sherise watched with mild curiosity, her tail flicking softly. Her and Draco's grandmother returned quickly, her eyes glowing. Before her grandcubs could ask, she spoke.

"The cub's name is Renner." She smiled, sitting down beside her grandcubs.

Sherise's gaze flicked back to Dayaa, who had lay down next to Lucius and was conversing with Aura. The little cub was tucked between her front paws. Sherise felt a glimmer of pride-she was no longer the second youngest in the pride. She couldn't wait to play with this new companion.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

A butterfly drifted enticingly overhead, flapping its bright wings and swirling easily on the breeze. Sherise followed it with her eyes, too lazy to reach a paw up to bat at it. She huffed softly, shifting her paws and flicking her tongue over her muzzle. She lay in the waving grass on her back, nearby to the cave. Around her, the rest of the teens and Renner were also lazing about, napping or just watching clouds. Sherise watched as the butterfly floated out of reach, soaring towards the distant forest. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Sleep pressed on her limbs, but she didn't want to succumb. She wanted to do something other than lie around. She turned her head, looking into the bored expression of Zazi and Zura. They lay on their side, tracing a pattern in the dust with one of their claws. Their eyes flicked to Draco before Zura turned to Sherise.

"Whatcha wanna do?" She asked slowly.

"Dunno..." Sherise sighed. Her eyelids fluttered, fighting to close.

"Let's play Huntress and Prey!" Zazi shouted, jolting the teens and Renner out of their sleepy trances.

She had sprung to her paws, looking around with an excited spark in her eyes. Sherise slowly sat up, yawning.

"Okay." She agreed. What else was there to do and it will be extra practice for her big hunt in a few months.

Zura rolled over and got to her paws, as did Jeremy and Renner. Draco followed suit after a moment's hesitation. Sherise padded over to Zura, eager to begin before she fell asleep.

"I'm the huntress." Zazi announced arrogantly, eyeing the rest of the teens.

Zura curled her lip and looked rather put out, but neither complained.

"We'll take turns." Jeremy said, glancing between the females.

Zura blinked gratefully at twenty two year old light cream lion. Zazi seemed not to care.

"Let's begin!" Zazi growled, bending down and waggling her haunches. "Go over there and be wildebeest!" She waved a paw a few paces away.

"We were wildebeest last time!" Justin whined, padding over after Sherise and the others. "Can't we be zebra?"

"It's just prey! Does it matter?" Zazi replied with a small smirk.

Justin rolled his eyes."Fine..."

That caused Jeremy and Renner to snicker.

"I think he actually wants to be a zebra!" Jeremy chuckled into Sherise's ear.

Sherise grinned at him. They stood in the thick grass, awaiting Zazi's hunt. She had disappeared into the scrub, and they drifted around, acting as best they could as wildebeests. Sherise mouthed some grass, but gave up after the first bite. She had done it a few times before when they played, but always had thoughts that he might like it later. Apparently not yet.

"Rooooarrrr!" Zazi charged out of the grass, making all of Renner and the teenagers jump and start to flee, giggling and laughing as she chased them.

Sherise swerved away, following Jeremy. She glanced back, just in time to see Zazi launch herself on Draco and knock him down. Sherise skidded to a halt, as did Zura, Justin, Jeremy and Renner.

"You always choose me!" Draco grumbled as he lay under Zazi's triumphant stance. She was purely smirking, appearing quite satisfied with herself.

"That's her way of showing him she likes him." Renner whispered, giggling quietly.

Zura growled while glaring at her sister.

"You should have chosen Sherise, she's fatter." Draco was arguing.

Sherise's grin slid off her face as she looked over to her brother."What?" She asked, eyes dark.

Draco glanced up, looking angry. Sherise wondered what had got him in such a foul mood.

"It's true, you know. I look nothing like you." He snorted, looking Sherise up and down. He struggled for a moment, and Zazi stepped away from him, looking slightly confused at his rage. Zura and Jeremy had neared, both appearing concerned.

"So? Is that bad?" Sherise growled, feeling the fur lift on her neck and shoulders.

Did Draco really have something against her appearance? Maybe there was something else going on...she really did look different from Furaha and and pretty much everyone in Windhelm.

"I didn't say that, but it sure doesn't match the rest of us!" Draco hissed, rolling to his paws.

Sherise felt herself begin to get angrier."So you dislike my differences?" Sherise spat, unsheathing her black claws.

"Yeah, maybe I do!"

"Well I don't like YOU being the same!"

Sherise immediately regretted her words as she heard the sharp intake of breath from Zura, and the dismayed expression of Jeremy. Even Justin looked slightly disturbed. Zazi just glared the dark brown female.

"No...I didn't mean..." Sherise stumbled over her apology.

"You think being part of a pride, and looking similar is bad?" Zazi questioned, her voice full of mock and disgust.

"Wait...no!" Sherise stammered. "I don't!"

"You just said you did." Zazi responded, narrowing her eyes. "How do you know you don't have a pride, where everyone looks similar to you?" the platinum blonde teen sneered.

"I don't..." Sherise began, but trailed away under their angry faces. "Now you all seem to have a problem with me!" She snarled, recovering quickly.

"Yeah, I do!" Draco bared his teeth. "You think you're all high-and-mighty being special...what would you say if I looked different instead of you?"

"You'd rather be "fat", or whatever you called me?"

"No, I just said if I looked different...I wouldn't want to be like you. True Windhelms are slim and strong. Unlike you."

"You're calling me a rogue?" Sherise growled with wide green eyes.

"Yeah. Pudgy warthog, that's what you are." Draco taunted angrily.

"You're not my brother anymore!"

"I never was!" Draco flattened his ears. "Maybe you don't belong here." He snarled.

Sherise's eyes widened even more as tears started to fall. She hadn't expected such a cold response. Not all of them had turned on her, though.

"Why does it matter?" Jeremy spoke up glancing at the Draco and Zazi.

Justin and Zura nodded in agreement.

"Jeremy stay out of this. You're too naive to understand." Draco swung his head to face the light cream lion.

Jeremy stepped back, looking quite hurt.

"We're leaving." Zazi announced. "Not with you." She added angrily to Sherise.

Zazi strode off, and after a moment, Draco followed her. Justin hesitated, looking puzzled and frustrated, then he padded away too. Renner looked at Sherise with pity before going his own way, thinking it was best to leave Sherise alone. Sherise sat down and sunk her claws into the soft, dusty soil. Had Draco and Zazi always had a problem with her being different? Furaha and Grandmother had never once mentioned anything to suggest she was not a part of the Windhelms...Sherise blinked away tears of anger, and lay down with her head on her paws.

"That was mean of them."

Jeremy hadn't followed the others. He lay next to her, pressing his pelt comfortingly against hers. Sherise looked to him, still to angry to feel grateful.

"You look fine just the way you are, and that shouldn't change." Jeremy continued, his hazel-blue eyes gazing clearly at Sherise's. She began to relax.

"Thanks, Jeremy." She gave him a warm nuzzle. "I just don't know what's got into Draco. He was so angry today."

"Just ignore it." Jeremy said softly. "He'll get over it."

Sherise was glad for his kind words, but she wasn't as confident. Sherise looked over at Jeremy again. "You're a good friend." She murmured, as she brushed her muzzle against his cheek.

The two laid together as the pride frolicked and napped.

 **...**

Agro stood on a hill and watched over the training while Amell oversaw the recruitment. Soon Hasan appeared and looked over the training before turning his greenish-blue eyes to the tannish-brown lion.

"How's the training?"

Agro grunted before nodding his head. "Well. But the soldiers are the least of your problems."

Hasan looked at Agro with a raised brownish eye brow. "Care to explain."

Agro's ear flickered before he narrowed his eyes at the fourty nine year old king. "My granddaughter is of age. When are you going to take her as your queen?"

Hasan haven't thought about it but knew that Agro was right. After all if Sherise refused she still didn't have a choice. As king heading into war, he needs to have a queen to help him and provide heirs. The creamy white lion looked at Agro with a smile. "I'll look into it."

 _ **BTBW**_

A gentle breeze danced through eighteen year old Sherise's dark brown fur, weaving through her ears and into the pale blue sky. She let out a soft breath, her bottom lip folding out and her eyes focused on a single point ahead. Her ears were perked up, intent to hear every sound. She was crouched in the grass, completely still except for the gentle inhaling and exhaling that made her nose quiver. She was hunting. An elderly zebra mare was her target, the mare stood up ahead at the back of her herd. An easy enough hunt, Sherise thought. She looked too weak to do much more than continue eating the grass. The old zebra was about the easiest target in the savannah, another reason for her not to fail. She unsheathed his claws, taking a steadying breath. Jeeze, this was nerve-racking. Sherise could fully admit to herself that she thought of the king who was currently watching as more than just a friend.

Sherise knew that Zazi and Zura were out there lurking, ready to see Sherise hunt. Why everyone had decided to watch her hunting, Sherise was unsure, but it sure didn't help her confidence levels. At least she had the knowledge that half the pride had gathered on Zazi's first hunting attempt. That…hadn't gone so well. Sherise remembered with a faint smirk how the young platinum blonde lioness had ended up being chased by an angry gazelle buck. Then again, they had both failed their first one. Zazi had succeeded on her third try, and here Sherise was, starting her second. She wanted to prove herself, by upping Zazi on this. Sherise couldn't fail.

Sherise took a step forward, holding her breath from the anxiety. She swallowed, glancing to either side of her, then moved another step forward. Sherise continued like this, a single silent step at a time nearing the herd of zebra and her target. She was still oblivious. Sherise licked her lips, stilling her tail tip. Now or never. Sherise launched herself forwards, hind legs propelling her with a burst of powerful energy. Her claws tore up the ground as she sprinted after the zebra herd, that had let out a raucous collection of frightened calls and whines. The elderly one cantered behind, ears pinned back and braying with fear. She seemed to sense this would be her end. Sherise was just behind her, pelting along and kicking up dirt and grass. Zebra were fast, she thought with an annoyed flick of her tail, even the old one was slightly quicker than her. Although she was aged, she was stronger than she looked. Sherise felt a twinge of fear as she raced after her. The zebra kicked out with her back hooves, sliding to a stop. Her sides heaved, and Sherise guessed that she had no more strength to run, and had decided to fight for her life. Sherise's paws skidded on the ground as she reached the mare, frantically trying to dodge the kick. Time slowed down as her hooves hit her squarely in the chest and she felt the wind knocked out of her. The young lioness landed with a thump in the grass, quite disoriented. The zebra was standing a few paces away, looking ready to kick out again. Sherise groaned and sat up, her dusty brown chest bruised and sparking with pain. But she wasn't about to give up yet. The zebra had gained upper ground and seemed pleased, her old eyes showing relief for her moment of triumph. Not for long. Sherise shook away the hurt, charging toward the old mare. Her eyes widened with fear, and Sherise realized her fatal mistake. She had taken time to gloat, rather than getting away while she could.

Sherise let out a snarl, narrowing her eyes. The time for play was zebra brayed wildly, trying to kick out at her and land the same blow that had stumbled her earlier. Sherise dodged this time, ready for her attack. She ducked below the hooves and threw herself under her striped stomach. The time it took her to drop her hooves to the ground was all the time she needed to plunge her claws into her stomach. The zebra knew it was over. She had fought hard, but as soon as the pain blossomed in her stomach she realized she was doomed. Her life had been good, she recalled. She had mothered many foals and seen the migration many times. She had fallen down waterfalls and climbed mountains, and defended the young of her herd. She was prepared now; her time in the Circle of Life was drawing to a close. She shut her eyes as the hunteress cut deep into her abdomen, then shoved her down with a strong push. The old zebra wasn't giving up. She was giving her life. Sherise stood over the animal, as she lay dying on the ground below her. She had been slightly surprised by her docile end, letting her turn the ground red with her lifeblood. Sherise could still see her breathing, and knew she had to end it now. She was in plenty of pain…but she seemed not to mind. It was almost as if she was letting her take her life.

Sherise felt momentarily stunned and shaken. Was this always how it felt, to kill another creature? She knew they relied on hunting to survive, but still…Sherise swallowed and bent down, clasping her jaws around the mate's strained neck and locating the thick vein that supplied blood to her heart. Sherise clamped tightly around it, feeling the strange sense of remorse again. The zebra's eyes flickered, the bright, beautiful light of life shining in them. Then it was gone. Sherise kept still, her blood-stained jaws still clutching the dead mare's neck. Her throat felt dry, and she felt shaky. And then the hatred poured in. Sherise wasn't supposed to feel sorry for her prey! Sherise unlatched her teeth from the zebra's neck, disgusted with herself. But she had gone so purposely, so nobly, she was completely moved by it. Sherise shook her head, trying to push away all the confusing thoughts.

"Sherise!"

Sherise took deep breaths before looking up to see Hasan apporching. "King Hasan."

Hasan smiled which made the young lioness lower her head bashfully. "That was a amazing hunt."

Sherise smiled lightly while looking at the creamy white lion.

"Well. I came hoping you would go for a walk with me."

Sherise nodded with a bright smile before following after Hasan.

 **...**

"Sherise. It comes to every king's time when he must chose a queen."

Sherise felt her blood began to freeze. Was he marrying a lioness in the pride? She took a deep breath before looking at Hasan. It was now or never. "I have a confession."

Hasan chuckled and licked Sherise's cheek. "That you have feelings for me?"

Sherise nodded as her mouth went too dry to talk.

"I think some where deep down I had some feelings for you too."

Sherise smiled and nuzzled the king lovingly. Hasan smiled before he nuzzled back and the mating process began.


	27. Chapter 27

**CandyCane21, thank you for the review and I appreciate your OC input but Sherise and Hasan's offspring is already created. But I can make yours work, just give me a name.**

 **Nalalicious, I missed you! But thanks for your review. A lot has happened and a lot is to come. If you have a Oc you want introduced in this chapter, just give me the details.**

 **WARNING: Graphic rape ahead and slight mention of a gay pairing. Also character death. Hopefully you'll still enjoy the chapter.**

The moon had just started rising when Milo saw Evans leave his own den and didn't waste time apporching creamy lion. "Evans!"

The large creamy lion turned to face the golden fifteen year old. "Morning Milo. What can I do for you?"

Milo moved some pebbles around with his paw before moving his bright green eyes up. "Um...have you a signed someone to lead the surprise attack with Loki?"

Evans knew that with this surprise attack on the Windhelms, he could possibly end the war and any of Hasan's plans. So he needed a strong and durable fighter. Maybe he should...

"If I may, sir. I would like to lead the attack."

Evans snapped his bright blue eyes on the teen with a stern expression. "I think not."

Milo frowned as he took a step forward. "But-"

"No!" Evans growled sternly. "Milo you're fifteen years old! This isn't a test or training! It's real and you can die!"

Milo looked down before lifting his head with a glare. "I know that this is real! But I am the best at this! I'm number one in training! I even beaten Hemsworth in a spar!"

Evans groaned as he rubbed his head under his blonde mane with his colorless paw. With a deep breath he nodded. "Alright. Rally the strongest and meet Loki by the border."

Milo knew exactly who to pick. He went to walk away when Evans stopped him.

"Please be careful..."

Milo dipped his head before rushing to the pride's den. Outside of the cave was the two lionesses he wanted to see. A creamy gold lion with a brownish mane was speaking with a dark red lioness.

"Alistair! Scarlet!"

The dark red lioness was the first to moved her green eyes from the creamy gold male. "Milo? What's going on?"

When the golden teen reached his pride members he took a deep breath before continuing. "Evans assigned me to the attack on Windhelmwith Loki."

Scarlet's eyes widened in horror. "Milo..."

Milo bumped his head against the older lioness. "Don't worry I'll be fine." then he moved his green eyes towards Alistair. "Have you seen Loki?"

Scarlet sighed. "Loki is at the creek." the dark red lioness answered.

Milo nodded before turning and walking away. "Alright. Let's head out!"

Scarlet and Alistair shared looks before following the teen. After passing the border the three met up with Loki before heading towards Windhelm. When they reached the border they got low and headed towards in the tall grasses and waited. Not long after the Solitude pride hid, they saw heading towards their hiding spot was Hasan and two younger lions. On Milo's signal, Loki, Scarlet and Alistair lept through the tall grasses and pounced on the young lions. While Milo, cloaked by the darkness charged for Hasan.

 **...**

The attack came out of nowhere. Hasan couldn't tell who was the attackers minus the light scents that tells him that they are a three males and a lioness. But other than that is unknown. Everything is masked by the wet greenery caused by the upcoming rain. The creamy white lion soon had his breath knocked out of him as he was tackled from the side. All he could see was a pair of green or blue eyes, but he wasn't even sure since his vision was blurry. But that didn't matter because everything went black after he felt a agonizing pain to his neck.

"Brother!"

Amell roared before hitting the lioness on him. He quickly pushed himself on his paws before charging towards the lion over his brother. With a snarl he pounced, but another lion saw him in the corner of his eye and charged before he grabbed Amell in mid pounce by the throat. Amell couldn't breath as the lion pressed his teeth harder. Tearing the important veins. Amell could feel the salty taste of blood in his mouth before he was tossed. Sliding across the cool grass a few feet away. He coughed and could feel the blood leave his mouth as he felt suddenly cold. He managed to look up and see the second lion walking over. His grey eyes widened as he seen the a glimpse of a familiar face he known as a friend and secret lover for the past year and a half.

"Loki..."

Only the pale cream lion heard it and stopped walking. From years of training through the night caused him to see in the dark perfectly. But what he saw made him not want to see. There laid his beloved, yes Amell is a male but he fell in love with him. He had blood coming out of his muzzle and his breathing was shadowed.

"Amell...I'm so..."

Amell coughed before smiling lightly. "I...know..."

He slowly closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. Loki lowered his head and closed his eyes. Tears still escaped his eyes as he mourned his lost love. He snapped his eyes open before roaring. He looked at Amell before running off towards Solitude as fast as his paws could run. Milo seen him go and ran after the General with the others following.

The second young lion, Jeremy had gotten a few scratches and bruises but had the strength to get up. He staggered a bit before he walked over to his king. Hasan was in a bad condition but he didn't have much knowledge to say anything else. He looked up and seen the sun was just starting to rise. They did leave the base until pretty late, he looked around and noticed a familiar bird in the sky.

"Shadow!"

Just as the twenty four year old light cream lion caught his breath the black raven landed by his paws. "Solider, the queen is very worried." than his midnight blue eyes landed on Hasan. "Oh my! What happened?"

Jeremy frowned and shook his head. "I don't know. We were attacked, can you please bring help and after inform Jua that she's needed?"

Shadow dipped his head, "Of course young sire." with a flap of his wings the majordomo took flight.

Jeremy watched the bird get further and further before slumping to the ground in exhaustion. Not caring that the skies opened and rain poured, drenching his fur but not his sorrow.

 _ **BTBW**_

Queen Sherise woke up early in the morning before the sun started to rise. It's been two years since she became Hasan's mate and queen. She hasn't concived yet but she's sure that it'll happen soon. With a deep breath she looked at her side and was alarmed to see that her mate wasn't there. She stood and headed out of her and Hasan's private den to be greeted by Hasan's majordomo, Shadow.

"Morning Shadow. Hasan isn't here and I'm quite worried."

The raven bowed his head. "Do her highness wish for me to search for the king?"

Sherise nodded and watched the raven fly off before turning to head into the plains to oversee and do Hasan's duties. While Sherise was out talking to a few animals, she really didn't know what to do. She knew that Hasan went on rounds after checking on the subjects and the soldiers both the current and in training. So when Justin one of the newest lieutenants that was overseeing the training of recruits joined her side, she was glad.

"I am happy to see you, Justy." Sherise sighed in relief.

The light beige lion chuckled. "It's not ever day I get to give the queen a report."

Sherise giggled before heading south for the other training base. "Hasan is out somewhere so could you help me out with his rounds."

"Of course your highness."

Sherise continued towards the south of the Windhelm. Having conversation with Justin really made time fly. Before she knew it the sun was high in the sky. She was about to turn and head home when Shadow flew over.

"My queen your needed back in the den."

Sherise frowned before bidding Justin farewell before running towards her den.

 **...**

Sherise entered the den and gasped at sight of her mate. "Hasan! What happened!"

The creamy white lion stood in the back of their den with narrowed greenish-blue eyes. "Where have you been!"

Hasan's voice made Sherise jump and quiver. She hasn't seen him like this before.

"I...I was with Justin-"

A large colorless paws struck Sherise across the face. Sending the dark brown lioness across the rocky den floor.

"You can even give me a heir and now you're cheating! I'll show you who's the king and male around here!"

Sherise's green eyes widened at the hunger look in his greenish-blue eyes. His lighter colour muzzle curved into a smile as he seen the young lioness in the back of his den. Her bright green eyes were wide and full of fear as she pleaded for him to calm down.

"Please Hasan! Love! Don't do this! Please!"

A soft breeze entered the cave, tossing the creamy white lion's brownish mane as he smiled. He circled the young dark brown lioness before mounting with force. She cried out as she was penetrated with intense amount of pain. She tried to crawl from under her attacker but he moved so his weight was pinning his victim to the cave floor. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes as he increased his speed. He didn't care that blood was leaking down the young lioness' legs as he duged his sharp black claws in her thighs. The sensational pain caused her to scream at the very top of her lungs. Hasan grunted as he picked up the pace after feeling his climax nearing. After digging his claws deeper into the lioness' thighs he growled before bitting his victim in the back of neck, hard. Not even caring that blood was leaking. After he emptied himself, he back up and smiled. Pleased with himself he turned and strutted out the cave, leaving the young lioness broken and crying tearless sobs.


	28. Chapter 28

**Nalalicious, thanks for the review. I could use one more Oc for the story. As for Hasan, him raping Sherise was just the tip of the ice berg. But his change will be explained. Also this chapter show that it's no secret that I'm a Harry Potter fan.**

 **Enjoy.**

It's been a total year of adoring Hasan's new behaviour. He's abusive and a cheater. Tears fell from her now dull and lifeless eyes as she remembered that dreadful day.

 _She had just returned from seeing her grandmother and was returning to her and Hasan's den to stop at the moans and groans coming from the den. Her heart instantly dropped as she hesitantly looked in to gasp as tears rained down her cheeks. Hasan was mounted on Zazi, her old cub friend._

Sherise shook her head before lying her head on her paws and cried. The change started the day he forced her into mating. The day Amell died by a unknown attack. Now her once loveable mate has a heart cold as ice. Who currently just sent a mass attack on a neighboring pride for no reason. She knows that Amell and Hasan was close but this is not the way to go about it. But every time she tried to mention it she'll end up with another bruise and mark. Which are currently healing.

"Queen Sherise!"

The twenty and a half year old dark brown lioness looked up to see Shadow hovering over her. "Yes, what can I help you with?"

"Miss Zazi went into labour!"

Sherise growled lightly before getting up and headed towards the pride's den. She should of seen this coming but she didn't. She was going to be the first one to give birth to Hasan's cubs but the stress and emotional pain she went through caused her to have a miscarriage. Her shoulder has been Jeremy and she doesn't know what she would of done without him. Sherise soon found herself outside of the pride's den and was instantly greeted by her one other loyal friend.

"Sherise!" Zura embraced the distressed lioness. The goldish lioness sighed before looking at her friend with sorrowed eyes. "It's not pretty."

Sherise sighed before she knew it she was pulled into a strong embrace. She closed her eyes and buried her head in her brother's blonde mane. It's sad that it took her to get her heart broken for her and Draco to start talking again but she'll take it.

Draco nuzzled his sister's head. "If he wasn't the king I'll kill him."

Zura frowned before nuzzling both Sherise and Draco. She turned her sad hazel eyes on her friend and future sister in law. "Zazi gave birth to a healthy male. She named him Voldemort."

Sherise didn't bother to fight the tears. She stood and bolted leaving her best friend and brother to stare sadly after her.

 **...**

Screams and cries of bloody murder was heard all over the kingdom of the Coast pride. Jeremy stood on a hill with sad eyes as he watched as the pride got slaughtered by huge amount of lions. The light cream lion had tears in his hazel-blue eyes as he watched a light grey lioness get tackled. He wanted to scream, to run to her but knew he couldn't. With a mighty roar the light grey lioness rose from under the the three larger lions and slashed as many throats she could before limping over the the bush and collapsing.

 **...**

The stars were shinning over the dark land of Windhelm. Sherise sat on a hill top and sobbed, it was a on and off thing. Something she can't help considering that she had lost her cub a few months ago. She should of seen it coming, she actually should of paid attention to the signs. She probably did, the reason why she miscarried. The sound of the rustling caused the dark brown lioness to exit her thoughts. She moved her green eyes towards the source to see Jeremy walking up the hill she sat on.

Sherise inhaled and exhaled before smiling lightly. "Hey."

The light cream lion reached the hill top before turning and sat next to the Queen. "Sorry if I scared you."

Sherise waved her paw before looking at the stars. "What are you doing out here?"

Jeremy chuckled, "I could ask you the same thing." he then turned to look at the stars as well. "Besides, your grandmother asked me to look for you while I was on the last patrol." Jeremy lowered his head and slumped his shoulders. "Besides, it's a...hard to get by what happened."

Sherise frowned before nuzzling her friend. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault." she pulled away from Jeremy and looked up with tears falling down her face. "I'm the one at fault."

Jeremy tilted his head as he looked at Sherise with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Sherise closed her eyes and sobbed as her body rocked. "While you and the soldiers were away Zazi gave birth to Hasan's son. I knew it was coming but maybe it wouldn't of happened if I didn't have a miscarriage."

Jeremy frowned before pulling Sherise in his arms. "It's not your fault, the circle of life had control of that. Maybe the stars knew what type of lion King Hasan is and saved you and the cub." Jeremy took a deep breath before nuzzling the creamy lioness. "Hasan...he's a jerk that didn't deserve you from the start."

Sherise looked away, she didn't know what was going to happen. A comfortable, nuzzle full of comfort made her sigh and lean into the touch. Sherise closed her eyes and forgot about the sorrow and grief. She just focused on the comfort she longed for.

 _ **BTBW**_

Sherise left Jeremy at the den on the border and went to the lake. She doesn't feel guilty for mating with Jeremy. She loves him, more than what she thought she loved Hasan. As she lowered her head to get a drink she blind sided and sent sliding across the wet ground. Sherise looked up to come face to face with her mate.

"You useless female! You cheated on me!"

Before Sherise could say anything Hasan swung his paw and knocked the dark brown lioness another few feet. The creamy white lion striked Sherise again, one of his claws catching her left eye. Sherise turned her head with a scream.

"Don't lie to me! I smell that traitorous bastard's scent all over you! Now to teach you a lesson that you will never forget."

Hasan spit on Sherise's muzzle before forcibly mounting the in pain lioness. When he was done he left her to enact the second half of his mate's punishment.

 **...**

Thunder roared as lighting cracked against the early morning sky. Rain poured from the heavens as if there were angels crying. Clouds rolled in and cast a foggy mist across the savannah. A wildebeest lift its head as a loud roar ripped through the air. Along with the ones around the animal ran for safer ground. In a clearing on the far off side of Windhelm was where the roar was coming from. Lying on his side, breathing heavy was a badly wounded Jeremy. His body was covered in scars as blood leaked from his lighter colour muzzle. Rain matted his fur as the mud under him clung to it for dear life. A dark laugh rang through the light cream lion's ears.

"You dumb fool! You had no idea this was coming!"

Jeremy managed to turn his dull glaze to the voice of his attacker.

"Why?"

"Sherise is mine and mine alone!"

The dying lion couldn't make out the lion's apperence from the storm. But knew who it was by voice.

"I don't care! I love Sherise! She deserves better than you!" Jeremy managed to spat at the old king.

"The reason why you must die!"

Hasan growled before latching on the light cream lion's throat until he stopped breathing.


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome back to chapter twenty nine. The song used in this chapter is The Voice by Celtic Woman. Enjoy.**

 _I hear your voice on the wind_

 _And I hear you call out my name_

 _``Listen, my child,`` you say to me ``I am the voice of your history Be not afraid, come follow me Answer my call, and I'll set you free``_

 **The smooth male voice rang through his ears as he looked around with wide green eyes. He was in some type of clearing but everything was white.**

 _I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

 _I am the voice that always is calling you_

 _I am the voice, I will remain_

 _He continued to look around for the voice but seen nothing._

 _ **"Who's there?"**_

 _I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

 _The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

 _Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_

 _I am the force that in springtime will growI am the voice of the past that will always be_

 _Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fieldsI am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

 _Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

 **Out of the fog of white, he could make out something glowing.**

 _ **"Who are you?"**_

 _I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

 _I am the voice that always is calling you_

 _I am the voice I am the voice of the past that will always be_

 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

 _I am the voice of the future_

 _I am the voice, I am the voiceI am the voice, I am the voice_

 **Out of the fog was a greyish-beige furred lion with a small dark grey mane. His bluish eyes glowed as he starred at the young golden furred lion.**

 _ **"You have come a long way, Milo."**_

 **The golden lion raised a thick brown eyebrow.** _ **"How did you know my name?"**_

 **The greyish-beige lion rolled his bluish eyes.** _ **"You mean your given name. Not your birth name."**_

 **Milo growled.** _ **"What's the difference? Who are you?"**_

 **The greyish-beige furred lion smiled.** _ **"I am Daniel. Grandson of the first king and creater, King Jehovah and your names are very much different."**_

 **Milo looked at this lion. He looked to be around his age, maybe a year or two younger.**

 _ **"Who am I?"**_

 **Daniel shook his head.** _ **"It's not important at the moment. Just know that I am your guardian spirit and I will be watching."**_

 **Daniel started to fade as the area started to brighten. Before the Daniel completely faded away Milo caught sight of a faded grey mark of a roaring lion head on his right shoulder.**

Milo woke with a start. The dream felt real but he realized that Daniel didn't answer his other question.

"Who am I?"

Figuring that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Milo stood and headed for the lake before heading to training. When the sixteen year old got to the lake he was greeted by the sight of Evans sitting on the ledge that looked over the lake. Milo tilted his head before walking over to the creamy lion.

"Evans..."

"Hmm..." Evans shook his head before looking to his side and sighed deeply when his bright blue eyes landed on the golden teen. "Milo. Good morning."

Milo frowned before looking at the lake and noticed that Evans' reflection was only half. He looked up at the sky before moving his eyes towards the older lion besides him. "You're in love with Loki? Aren't you?"

Evans lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Yes. But he's in love with Amell..."

Milo lowered his eyes as he realised that the reason that Loki has been off the grid is because he's grieving. "Maybe you should tell him..."

Evans inhaled and exhaled before shaking his head as he stood. "How about we go check on the recruits? There's a solider ceremony in a few months and we should get a glimpse of our new comrades."

Milo nodded shortly before following Evans.

 **...**

In Windhelm Sherise woke with a start. The first thing she noticed was that she couldn't open her left eye and it hurts.

"Good you're awake."

Sherise recognised the voice as her grandmother's. "Grandma? What's going on? Why can't I see?"

The old dark cream lioness sighed. "Hasan found out about you and killed Jeremy."

Sherise's right eye widened as tears started to fall. "No..."

Jua embraced her granddaughter. "You must leave. Now."

Sherise looked up with her ears back. "I have been thinking about it. But where would I go?"

Jua placed a lighter colour paw on the dark brown lioness'. "There's something you need to know. I am not your real grandmother. Furaha wasn't your mother and Draco isn't your brother."

The fight she had with Draco instantly came to her. She wasn't a Windhelm and surprisingly, she's glad. "Who am I?"

Jua smiled lightly. "You're the daughter of a old friend of mine and a lioness named Hera. But I want you to listen. Yes your father has done bad things but it has nothing to do with you." Jua embraced the younger lioness. "The Pridelands is what awaits you. So you must go now. While it's Draco and Justin at the borders."

Sherise nodded and after saying farewell to her adopted grandmother and Jua she headed for the border.

 _ **BTBW**_

Sherise has been travelling for a month and a half after a very heartfelt goodbye. She remembers it all too well.

 _Sherise had reached the border and was greeted by Justin and Draco. "Hey guys. I'm sure you know that Furaha wasn't my birth mother." She glanced to Draco with tears in her eyes. "You're not my brother." Sherise remembered the argument they had, and felt sadness tighten her throat._

 _Justin couldn't believe what she heard. Draco didn't know what to think. "This is crazy...I'm really not? I really didn't mean it all either...I wish you were my sister." He pinned back his ears and blinked at Sherise._

 _Sherise smiled lightly before embracing the white lion. "No matter what...we'll always be siblings."_

Sherise closed her eyes and cried. Her left eye doesn't hurt anymore but now she has a permanent scar. She also found out after hours of throwing up that she was pregnant again. She hopes it's Jeremy's and not Hasan's. A narrowed path ahead caused Sherise to exit her thoughts. She saw that a large part of the path was missing. The only way was to leap to the other side. But as she took a step back so she could have a running start the area she was on began to crumble before it broke into pieces. Sending Sherise into the raging waters below.

 **...**

Milo woke up with a loud roar like yawn. He licked his lips before looking around to see most of his pride members gone. It was only a few of them that wakes at the crack of dawn but couldn't they wait. Sitting up the golden furred teen stretched and bend his body. Smiling when he heard the pleasant sound of cracking bones. Feeling satisfied, Milo got up and walked over to a nearby river. The water wasn't crazy like most mornings but calm and cool. He took a few laps to quenched his morning thirst. Afterwards the young male took a moment to look at his reflection. He had bright green eyes and a dark brown mane crowning his head with some bangs falling into his face. As he continued to look at his reflection a bright light flashed blinding Milo for a moment. Milo blinked his eyes open to see everything normal. But not everything was normal, there was a new scent that seemed right behind him. With a deep breath Milo turned where his jaw dropped.

"Long time no see. Huh?" chuckled a familiar greyish-beige furred lion, his bluish eyes glistening.

Milo pawed his eyes and shook his head, multiple times. Causing the greyish-beige teen to laugh as he scratched his mane with a colorless paw.

"Daniel?"

The golden lion voice came out unusual. He thought everything with the angel was a dream.

"The one and only."

Milo shook his head and laid down before putting his paws over his head. "I'm going crazy!"

Daniel laughed. "You should see the reactions to those my brothers and sister comes to see."

Milo sat up and sighed. "I can only imagine. What are you doing here?"

Daniel smiled. "Well...you heard of the second Queen Frigga? Right?"

Milo rolled his eyes. It was one of his lessons he learned from Scarlet. "Yeah. She's the queen of love and destiny, something like that."

Daniel smiled impressed. "Well...that's my mother. She wants me to help you...and so on."

Milo looked at the greyish-beige male with a raised eyebrow. "Sure...and I'm a prince."

Daniel laughed before smirking. "Well you actually are. A lost prince but a prince none the less."

Daniel couldn't believe it and he won't. He's not a prince. "Oh yeah. If I'm a prince what kingdom am I from?"

"Why, you're Prince Kopa of the Pridelands."


	30. Chapter 30

**CandyCane21, yeah about time. And we'll be seeing more of Milo/Kopa. As well as Daniel.**

 **Nalalicious, I cried as well. As for Sherise's cubs, we can only wait and see see.**

It seems that time had stopped as Milo took in his guardian's words. He was a prince and from the Pridelands. He had heard bits and pieces about the kingdom that's a week journey. But it never came to him that he was from there. The golden teen shook his head before glaring at the younger greyish-beige furred male sitting in front of him.

"How do I know that this isn't some sick joke."

Daniel glared back with a annoyed growl. "Do I look like I have time to play jokes?"

Milo rolled his green eyes before looking hard at his guardian spirit. "If I recall correctly, the stories say you're the nephew of Ufisa. The Princess of mischief."

The spirit's muzzle made a 'oooh' movement. "Well I can see your distrust. But I promise you...I'm not my aunt."

Milo grunted. "That's what they all say. Then prove it."

Daniel groaned before growling. "Damn moral!"

The greyish-beige teen got up and walked over to his charge before placing a colorless paw on the golden male's head. Not a second later Milo's eyes started to glow white as images played in his head.

 _He blinked his green eyes open to see new faces. They all started to purr when they saw him._

 _"My, he's so handsome." cooed a dark cream furred lioness her light green eyes full of pride and excitement._

 _A dark beige furred lioness smiled at him as her orange eyes glistened in the little sun light. "He reminds me of Simba when he was small. What's our prince name?"_

 _A soft voice purred. "Kopa."_

 _He ran out of some bushes towards a ledge where a peachy cream furred lioness laid. He sat by her colorless paws, trying to get his breathing normal._

 _"Having fun playing with Sherise?"_

 _He snapped his small cub head up to look at the lioness in confusion. Alot of wondering thoughts running through his mind._

 _"How did you know I was playing with Sherise?"_

 _She chuckled lightly, her bright green eyes burning into his own. "I'm your mother as well as a huntress, Kopa. I know and see everything."_

 _He flattened his ears and turned from the lioness with a huff. "That's creepy."_

Milo shook his head causing Daniel to move his paw. The golden teen took deep breaths before looking at his guardian.

"It's true?"

Daniel sighed before rolling his bluish eyes. "You don't say."

Milo ignored him and stood before looking back at his reflection in the water. "What now?"

Toki walked over to his side and sighed. "The next step in your destiny."

"Which would be?"

Daniel sighed heavily. "It's not easy to explain, Kopa. But the great kings and queens, as well bless a royal families bless-"

"You mean this mark that you have?"

Daniel nodded. "The Pridelands were blessed with one about sixteen years ago."

Milo looked at Daniel with wide eyes. "My parents had another cub?"

"Three actually. That's where you come in. Danger and chaos is lurking and your siblings need you."

The golden male closed his eyes and sighed before opening them. His green eyes seemed to brighten, causing Daniel to smile.

"Welcome back, Kopa."

 **...**

"Where is she?!"

A sandy brown twenty year old lowered his body as he tried to stay away from the king's warth. Hasan paced and anger was clearly shown on his aged face.

"She's my mate! She'll leave me when I say so!"

Agro who was sitting in the corner Hasan's den was listening before he cleared his throat. "My king...perhaps I can be of any service."

Hasan roared before glaring at the tannish-brown lion. "Unless you know where mate is than shut the hell up!"

Agro wasn't fazed by the king's outburst. "Kress is the army's best tracker. He'll be able to find Sherise even if she's been gone for a month and a half."

Hasan growled before narrowing his eyes at the General. "Get it done!"

Agro bowed his head before exiting the den with the young sandy brown lion. He'll find his granddaughter, she won't ruin his plans like her grandmother did.

 _ **BTBW**_

"Kovu!" a golden lion roared as a breeze blew through his red mane as his orange eyes were narrowed on the apporching young male.

A dark brown nineteen year old lion walked up to the king with fear in his eyes. Once he was in front of the the large lion he stared at the ground.

"I take it you know..."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I know when my daughter passed out in the middle of a hunt!"

Kovu winched at the raise of voice. "Um...sorry, sir"

"Daddy!"

Kovu and the king looked and seen a sixteen year old golden orange lioness and a peachy cream lioness.

"Simba!" The peachy cream lioness growled as her green eyes bored into her mate's. "You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm being ridiculous? Nala...he knocked up our daughter! Who I might add is sixteen years old!"

"Father! We're mates...it was going to happen sooner or later. True it's too soon but there's nothing we can do."

Simba sighed before looking at his son in-law. "Do a border check!"

Kovu nodded and hurried down to the savannah. Kiara shook her head before looking at her mother.

"Mom, have you seen Auntie Hera?"

Nala shook her head. "Not since your wedding. I'm sure she'll come around." the peachy cream lioness turned her head to look at the sun in the sky.

 _I hope..._

 **...**

"Kovu you mustin' feel to bad."

Kovu and his best friend since he joined the pride six months ago, James was heading to the northan border when the dark brown prince mention the talk with the king.

"I don't know why I shouldn't. That was beyond embrassing."

The pale cream seventeen year old chuckled his brown eyes gleaming. "He just want the best for his daughter...you'll understand when you have a daughter."

Kovu rolled his green eyes, "I hope this cub is boy."

But James didn't reply he was to busy looking ahead. Kovu noticed and followed his friend's gaze. What he saw made the future king gasp. There lying in the Senegal river ahead was a unconscious body of young lioness around his age. The friend's shared a look of worry before returning their gaze back on the unconscious female.

"What should we do?" Kovu asked looking at the damp body in the river.

James walked over and sniffed the body. He sighed in relief before looking up.

"She's alive...but barely. We must take her to priderock."

Kovu nodded before watching his pale cream furred friend grab the lioness and put her on his back and bolted to the large rock structure. Kovu sighed deeply as he looked toward the direction of a large tree.

"Of course I have to get the crazy monkey."

With another sigh and a shake of his head, Kovu set at a trot towards the Tree of Life where the kingdom's sherman lives.


	31. Chapter 31

**Nalalicious, Kiara's cubs is a wait and see. I know that Kiara's young but it happens. Tell me what you think of Aneesa.**

 **CandyCane21, yeah Sherise is in the Pridelands. By the way you didn't give me a name for your Oc. Tell me what you think of Tai.**

 **Enjoy.**

With a painful moan Sherise blinked her rich green eyes open. To shut then tight from the blinding light ahead. She waited a while to open them and was greeted by a pair of forest green eyes looking at her.

"Great! You're awake!" a rather cheery voice caused Sherise to move her eyes to see a sixteen year old golden blonde lioness.

Sherise went to sit up to growl in pain. She looked at the young teen with curious eyes. "Where am I?"

The golden blonde teen smiled as she jumped to her colorless paws. "I believe that's for the king and queen to explain."

King and queen? Just at that moment a male voice cut off her thoughts. Sherise looked up to see a fourty three year old golden lion. His red mane blew gently while he entered the den she apparently was in. Towing in behind the golden lion was a quite handsome pale cream sixteen and a half year old. His dark brown tossed lightly as well before falling above his rich...charming brown eyes. Sherise shook her head before looking at the golden male.

"First things first. I am King Simba of the Pridelands." Sherise's right ear flickered as the name Pridelands sounded familiar. Simba nodded before turning his orange eyes to the young lion that now stood besides him. "This is James. He's the second in command of the Lion Guard..."

Sherise snapped her head up and looked at the pale cream furred male where her eyes went blank as images...memories she long forgotten resurfaced.

 _A pale cream cub woke up from in between his parents. He looked out the cave entrance and smiled. The sun was still over the horizon. The pale cream cub looked at his parents before sneaking away, over to where one of his best friend slept. In her mother's paws._

 _"Sherise..."_

 _The pale cream cub didn't get a respond, so he tried again._

 _"Sherise...Reese...wake up!"_

 _Sherise groaned, "Five more minutes..."_

 _The pale cream cub smirked as an idea came to him. The younger cub reached down and nuzzled the older dark brown she-cub, where his breath tickled inside her ears._

 _"James...stop it!"_

 _James laughed, "Come on, I want to show you something."_

 _Sherise yawned before getting up and following the younger cub to the peak. Where the sun had started to rise._

 _"Cool right?"_

 _Sherise nodded her green eyes sparkling under the sunrise, "Beautiful..."_

 _James looked from his friend to to the sun bathing land with a slight smile on his face._

 _"Not as beautiful as you."_

 _"Cannonball!"_

 _A three year old pale cream cub made a jump into a nearby creek causing a large amount of water to splash everything and everyone. Including a resting Sherise, who was lying by the creek resting her eyes. Sherise opened her brown eyes to glared at the younger cub in the creek._

 _"James! You're dead!"_

 _The pale cream cub's brown eyes were full of mischief. "Gotta catch me first!"_

 _Sherise glared before running after the retreating younger cub. James laughed before making a quick right, sending Sherise sliding into some bushes. When Sherise finally caught up she found James digging into the ground. His pale pelt was covered in dirt as dirt and grass went in different directions._

 _Sherise apporched with her head tilted to the side. "What are you doing?"_

 _James looked up, his dark brown tuff fell nicely above his eyes. "Trying to get to the other side of the Pridelands."_

 _It was the fact that James was content on this. He really believed that he could dig to the other end of the kingdom. Sherise burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. James was funny. Has been nice they became friends._

 _"You're so weird."_

 _James glared as he faked pouted. "Am not!"_

 _Sherise rolled her eyes before tapping James' shoulder. "Are too and you're it."_

 _James' eyes widened as he glared at the dark brown cub running into the grass. "No fair!" he ran after Sherise, eager to get her. "Hey slow down!"_

 _"I'm going to get you James!"_

 _Sherise pounced on the retreating pale cream cub. Sending them rolling down a hill. To end up with the three year old pale cream cub on his back with Sherise on him and their noses pressed together. Sherise fluttered her eye lashes bashfully before stepping back to let James up._

Sherise shook her head before returning her dazed gaze on the pale cream male. "James..."

The second in command raised a eye brow as he looked at the lioness in front of him. "Do I know you l?"

Sherise finally managed to sit up and smile lightly at her old friend. "It's me...Resse."

James looked closely before his eyes widened. "Sherise!" he all but ran and embraced the dark brown lioness. "I really missed you."

Sherise closed her eyes and took in her friend's warmth. Simba smiled at the two because this reunion reminded him of his reunion with Nala.

Simba turned to the golden blonde teen. "Aneesa. Tell Nala and Hera they're needed."

Aneesa bowed before heading out of the small den and down the rocky slope before running off into the savannah.

 _ **BTBW**_

Behind priderock was the hangout for the teenagers and cubs where the current female teens were relaxing and gossiping.

"I can't believe he fell for her." a burnt orange fifteen year old started off the gossip that four of the six female teens knew about.

A white fifteen year old lioness with a light grey tuff on her head rolled her pale yellow eyes. "And come on. How are we going to have a queen who can't even hunt."

A fifteen and a half year old golden peach lioness lifted her head off of her colorless paws that was hanging over the ledge she rested on and moved her brown eyes to the three teens lying around her with a annoyed expression. "My parents are not any better. They know that I'll make a great queen like Grandma Sarabi and great Nana Uru. But they still insist on Kiara being queen." she shook her head with a sneer. "How come she gets the throne and the hottest male in the Pridelands."

The white furred teen giggled before playfully batting a white paw on her golden peach friend. "You mean second hottest. My James is one hot stud."

The four gathered lionesses broke out into fits of giggles. Before their ears perked at a irritating growl. They turned their attention to the source to see a growling sixteen year old creamy brown lioness. Her dark green eyes were narrowed on the four younger females.

"How can you speak so recklessly about your future queen! Our friend!" she turned to the golden peach teen. "Kitra, you should be ashamed. Kiara's your sister!"

A creamy sixteen year old glared at the older female. "No Tai. Kiara is yours, Aneesa and Azjah's friend. Not ours."

"It's ashamed that you think that way. That's how the pride get divided and a war starts." everyone turned their eyes to the brownish sixteen and a half year old.

Tai shook her head before looking at the creamy teen with disappointment. "Tiffu, what would ma and pa say?"

Tiffu's ears perked as she frowned. "Auntie Tama doesn't agree on the choice of future queen either."

Tai growled and was about to say something when a loud roar echoed through the kingdom. "What was that?"

The brownish teen stood and stretched before heading to priderock. "One way to find out."


	32. Chapter 32

**CandyCane21, yeah Kiara has a little sister. But she has her eyes on Kovu. As for Tai, I know that it sounds like a boy name but I needed a name to go with Tiffu.**

 **Without further ado here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Hera looked over the edge of the gorge that hosted the civil war those months ago. It's irony that the same river that killed Zira was the same river said lioness tossed young Kopa's body after she killed him. It's funny how the world works. Hera sighed as she moved her golden eyes towards the sky. She doesn't know what's more pathetic. It has been exactly a year and a half since the war ended and the marriage of Princess Kiara and Kovu. Kovu. The young dark brown lion has been here for six months and she hasn't told him that she's his mother. That the lioness that raised him, stold him and is actually his half sister.

"Miss Hera!"

The brownish-beige lioness' ears perked before she tore her eyes from the calm waters below to see young Aneesa. The daughter of Amani, a pale golden blonde forty year old who joined the pride a few months before Kiara's first hunt. Hera shook her head before focusing on the teen.

"Miss Hera, you're wanted at priderock!"

Hera's ears flattened against her head. "Is everything alright?"

Aneesa bowed her head before looking up at the older lioness. "I'm not completely sure. But King Simba asked for you and Queen Nala. I already ran into the queen and kept heading towards you."

Hera smiled gratefully before heading away from the gorge. "Well...let's not keep his highness waiting."

Aneesa giggled before following after her mother's friend.

 **...**

Kovu and Kiara rushed to the kopje. They were worried about what the roar could summoned them for. When they reached the top of the kopje slope they were greeted by a group of chatting lions and lionesses. When Simba saw the two he roared silencing the chattering pride.

Simba looked at his daughter and son in law with heavy eyes. "I'm glad you both are here." he then turned to Hera. "I'm sure you heard about the young lioness that Kovu and James rescued earlier today."

Hera nodded. She heard about it and couldn't help but remember how she was rescued from the same river.

Simba apporched the brownish-beige lioness with unusual bright orange eyes that Hera hasn't seen. "The lioness is your daughter. Sherise."

Kovu and the other young lions gasped minus Azjah. She immediately ran into the small den with her mother following. Hera couldn't believe it. She wanted to join her daughter and granddaughter but before she could see or accept the fact that her youngest daughter was alive she had to take care of some things first.

"Kovu..."

Kovu looked from the small den entrance. He somehow got a pull to enter and meet this lioness. Officially. His green eyes landed on the brownish-beige lioness that was like a aunt to his mate and her siblings.

"Can we go for a walk?"

Kovu looked confused but followed Hera anyway.

 _ **BTBW**_

Kovu had followed Hera to the gorge that took his mother and brother's life. It was painful to return here but the sound of sobbing caused him to focus on the brownish-beige lioness.

"Hera..?"

Hera took deep breaths before looking up at the King consort. "There's no easy way of doing this. But...I'm your mother."

Kovu's green eyes widened as he took in Hera's words. "But.."

Hera inhaled and exhaled. "Zira is your half sister. She stole you after she killed Simba's first cub and Nala's sister. The young lioness you and James rescued is your twin sister from me. Sherise. You two were very close..."

Kovu didn't want to believe it but a lot of things made sense. Exspecially the pull he felt. "I...I think we should see her."

Hera nodded and together they walked back to priderock. Kovu entered the small den he was greeted by a pair of rich green eyes that mirrored his own. His own eyes widened as memories he forgot appeared.

 **Night has claimed the Pridelands, on the peak sat Hera, Kovu and Sherise. The three were star glazing and Sherise spotted a lion roaring.**

 _ **"Hey, look! That one looks like a lion roaring."**_

 **Young Kovu looked up in awe before looking at their mother.**

 _ **"Mom?"**_

 **Hera shook her head before looking at her son.** _ **"Yes, Kovu?"**_

 **Kovu yawned along with Sherise as they cuddled up into Hera's chest.** _ **"Can you sing us a lullaby?"**_

 **Hera smiled lovingly at her cubs before giving them both nuzzles and started to purr as she sung softly and sweetly,**

 _Somebody wants you, Somebody needs is searching for your heart is dreaming, Waiting and is coming to take you home..._

 **Kovu and Sherise yawned before snuggling up against one another.**

 _Time, it will fly like the sun through the sky. And what once was hello turns to goodbye._

 _Tomorrow is here now, Sings in your ear of my heart, Your life is your own. Never you fear, now, Your path is clear now. Some one who loves you, Some one who loves you is taking you home._

 **Hera smiled at her sleeping cubs. Kovu slept with his head on Sherise's back as Sherise slept with her head on her brother's dusty brown colour paws.**

"Reese..."

Sherise smiled brightly before being embraced by her older brother. "I missed you Kovie!"

Kovu purred as he rubbed his head against Sherise's. "I missed you too."

 **...**

Kiara rose early the following morning. An old habit that she might as well get used to. She was incredibly happy for Kovu and Hera. James seemed really happy to have his best friend back. Not to mention that she liked her new sister in law as well. And saw a beautiful friendship ahead. Also, they are going to give birth around the same time. Kiara shook her head before heading down to the water hole to get a morning drink before collecting her little eight year old cousin, Demetri. The son of her aunt Amira and Tojo.

Kiara walked towards the body of water. She went to lowered her head when her ears perked at the sound of the bushes surrounding her.

"Who's there?"

A eerie laugh made the fur on Kiara's neck rise. But before the golden orange teen could run she was attacked from behind. The force of the attack sent the future queen sliding across the wet ground before hitting her head on a rock. In a dazed all she saw was a blurry yellowish shape before screaming as she felt agonising pain in her lower stomach before everything went black.


	33. Chapter 33

**Wow, over forty reviews. Thanks CandyCane21 and everyone for the reviews. As for who attacked Kiara, you have to wait and see. Enjoy.**

Sixteen year old Prince Kion sighed in relief as he stood on a ledge overlooking the kingdom he has known as home since he and his sisters were born. The golden yellow teen had just returned from visiting the Pridelands' neighbours and allies. The Norsh pride. He was tired and wanted to relax before reporting to his father. Which he was looking forward to. He loved his family and friends but the first thing he had to do before running off like a homesick cub he needed a drink. Kion was currently heading to the water hole that's not far from priderock. But when he reached the water hole, quenching his thirst was the last thing on his mind.

 **...**

Nala exited the small giving Hera and her family some privacy. Also there was something she wanted to think about. Something about Kitra was not putting her at ease. She shook her head and shook her head to get rid of that thought. She and Simba treated the triplets the same with the same amount of love and attention. With a heavy sigh the peace cream lioness looked out into the mejestic land that she and her mate ruled together. One day when Kiara's of eight or when her cub's born her and Simba will pass the throne down to Kiara and Kovu.

Something apporching priderock at a fast pace caused her to snap out of the future and focus on the now. Before she could think on the matter any further, her son came bolting up the rocky slope with Kiara on his back. Her green eyes widened as they saw the blood leaking from the golden orange teen's lower stomach, coating Kion's back in crimson red.

"My kings! What happened?!" Nala cried as tears appeared at the brim of her eyes.

Kion didn't respond. He entered the small den with his mother following. Hera and the others looked up to gasp and sob at the state of the future queen. Kovu left Sherise's side and laid by his mate crying and asking why.

Nala looked at the den entrance to see Rafiki enter with some leaves and herbs. The baboon waved his staff over the unconscious princess before applying the herbs and then finished with the mint leaves to to wound.

"I heard from Zash! Is Kiara alright?"

Nala walked over to her mate and nuzzled him before turning her attention back to Rafiki.

"De princess will be fine. I am afraid that the cub wasn't able to be saved."

Everyone gasp. Sherise lowered her head and couldn't help but cry. It has happened again.

 _ **BTBW**_

Nine months has since Sherise's returned and Kiara's attack. Kiara was deversated but she flet better knowing she was going to be a aunt. Kiara and Sherise hitted off quite fast. They were like sisters instead of in laws. Tai and Aneesa took a quick liking to the future king's twin sister. Just like Princess Kitra and her group, Kiara had a group of her own. On this particular day, Kiara and Sherise's group was lounging around in a cave that was built into Lion Guard's headquarters.

Sherise stood and stretched. After a half of day of cub talk and males, she needed to get some air. Kiara and the others were asleep. She quietly walked out of the Lion Guard's headquarters. Only to groan when her eyes landed on James. Sherise turned to head to the other water hole that Azjah and Tai showed her. Sherise knew it was foolish but she had to keep her distance. At least from him. Or Kovu and Kion. She wouldn't know what to do if Hasan came looking for her and hurt them or worse to get to her. But the pale cream male saw her.

"Hey wait" James yelled as he got up and ran after the older female.

Sherise was making her way down a steep path when shesighed and looked up. "I'm just going to the watering hole. James."

Sherise turned around and continued down the path and into the savannah. James walked quicker steps to reach her.

"And I'm coming with you." James said as he walked over to Sherise's side with little afford.

Sherise rolled her eyes and tried walked faster which turn out as a waddle.

"Aww, look at the lioness that waddles" James laughed with that glint in his brown eyes that Sherise liked-no loved so much.

Sherise shook her head and growled to herself. _Cut it out, Sherise!_ Before she turned and growled at James. "You don't want to do that!"

James faked a scared expression. "What are you going to do, waddle me to death?" James mocked with a snicker.

Sherise narrowed her eyes and growled playfully before she swat at him, but James ducked. Just then Sherise fell to the ground on her side.

"Sherise!" James roared as he raced to the twenty year old's side. "Sherise, what's wrong?"

Sherise cringed, but managed to look at James with tears of pain at the brim of her eyes. "I think the cub is coming..."

James paced and looked down at ASherise and asked with a concerned expression. "Are you hurting?"

Sherise rolled her eyes with a sneer. "Ya think!"

James gulped before nodding his head. "I'll go get help."

Sherise shook her head before grimacing from the intense pain. "No! Please don't leave..."

Then another wave of pain shot through her. James turned to face priderock and roared to get the attention of the pride. A few minutes later Hera, Aneesa and Tai ran up.

"James, what's going on?" Hera asked.

"Its time..." James said not taking his eyes off Sherise.

The lionesses nodded and helped Sherise up and to walk home. Once they in the small den another wave of pain hit Sherise and she fell on her side.

"Someone, get Rafiki!" Kovu roared.

Not long after Kovu barked for some one to get Rafiki. The baboon walked in after being toldhe was summoned to priderock by Zazu's son, Zash. Rafiki walked in and sat by Sherise's tail while Hera tried to calm her daughter. Tai and Aneesa ushered James and Kovu out while Rafiki and Hera helped Sherise.

"Not long now, just push!" Rafiki instructed Sherise.

Sherise took deep breathes and started pushing. After twenty minutes of pushing the pain halted. To start up again fifteen minutes later. When Sherise thought she was done and started to work on calming her racing heart another pain ripped through her. Just as she was on the verge of passing out her ears perked at the mews of her cubs.

"Congrats, you have a healthy daughter and two strong sons." Rafiki smiled handing Sherise her cubs.

Sherise bathed her cubs before she looked at the them and had the urge to cry on multiple occasions. Two of her youngest cubs had creamy white fur..like _him_. The other reason was that her oldest, a boy had light cream fur. She had given birth to triplets who was sired by different fathers.

"What are you going to name them?" Hera asked taking her daughter out of her unbright thoughts.

Sherise actually couldn't help but smile as she gazed lovingly at her cubs. "Jeremy, after his father. The last two are Jahara and Jax."

Hera looked at Sherise and wanted to ask who was the father but decided against it. I'll go let everyone know how it went."

Sherise nodded before tending to her cubs. As she silently promised them that she wouldn't let any harm come to them. Even if it means hiding the truth about their fathers.


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy Thanksgiving! Welcome back Behind These Broken Wings. Thank you everyone for the reviews. Sorry about the late update but I'll try to make up for it. Here's chapter thirty four. Enjoy.**

A dark peach furred lion padded carefully into Windhelm. Just as he thought he was safe, at least for a while a roar caused the thirty year old lion to jump. He turned to see King Hasan with the General.

"Your majesty..." the dark peach lion bowed.

"You been gone for eleven months!" Hasan sneered. "What's your report on my queen, Hades!"

Hades nodded his pale yellow eyes full of fear. "I have information that Queen Sherise has given birth but to someone else's cub as well as yours. Sire."

Hasan growled as he turned to pace. He figured that something like this would happen. But what is he to do?

A clearing of a throat caused the creamy white lion to look at Agro. The tannish-brown lion apporched the king with a glint in his hazel eyes.

"We should continue our training. If we take the Pridelands by surprise we'll be able to gain more than just our runaway Queen and the disposal of that cub."

Hasan snarled before turning his greenish-blue eyes on Agro. "Gather the soldiers and the trainees. Our training has intensified..."

 **...**

Time seemed to go by fast after the birth of Sherise's triplets. Now six years old the kingdom was full of life and the pride had a bright future ahead. Sherise and her cubs settled in nicely, even with her avoiding any contact with her brother, Kion and especially James. The last male she gotten close to was murdered. She couldn't let that happen...besides the twenty one year pale cream lion was taken. Does she feel jealous? Of course...she has had a crush on James since she was a cub. Of course she forgot for a while but...she always felt a bit longing.

"Mommy!"

Sherise exit her thoughts and turned her attention on her creamy white furred daughter. "Yes, Jahara?"

The six year old she-cub looked at her mother with equally rich green eyes. "Mommy, Jax cheated again!"

"I did not!" yelled a six year old creamy white cub with a brownish tuff on his head. "She's lying!"

Sherise sighed before narrowing her eyes at her second youngest. "Jackson. What did I tell you about that L word and playing fair?"

Jax lowered his head. It's rare for someone to call him his whole name instead of his nickname that just stuck. But when his name do get tossed out in the open he knows he's in trouble. "If I can't say anything nice...don't say anything at all. And if I don't play nice...I can play by myself. Even if it's no fun."

Sherise nodded before shaking her head and snapped her sterned gaze to her son. "That last part wasn't what I said." shaking her head again with a groan she looked around before returning her eyes on the two creamy white cubs. "Where's your brother?"

Jahara rolled her eyes. "Jeremy is with King Simba and Uncle Kovu."

"Oh. And Uncle James too!" Jax added with a grin, that reminded Sherise of her brother as cub.

Sherise shook her head before standing. "Go and play. Nicely. I don't want to hear anymore about cheating. Do you two understand?"

"Yes, mom." Jax and Jahara answered together before running off.

Leaving their mother to breathe out of her nose in relief. Jeremy or Jeremiah, which is her oldest son and the son of Jeremy full name is different from his brother and sister. He may have a bit of mischief but he is more interested in learning about the kingdom he was born in. Jeremy as young as he is...has a heart of gold and is very brave. He's smart and if things went well, he'll make a fine king. Next is her second oldest Jackson or Jax for short. Jax is so much like...well Kopa when he was alive. Hard headed and a drive for a adventure and a lot of mischief. Lastly, Jahara or Jaha. She's sweet and Sherise has been told that Jahara has the personality of Kiara when she was a cub. The three of them are totally different but couldn't be more of the same.

"And they said single parenting is hard."

Sherise turned to see the twenty year old white lioness, Asha. James' girlfriend. "What can I do for you?"

Asha laughed as she padded closer. "Oh, I think you have a idea." she stopped until they were almost touching noses. "I have stand by for the past six years. But it's time to set you straight. James is mine. If I catch you around him again...you'll be sorry."

Sherise glared at the younger lioness' retreating body. She growled but deep down she knew it was better this way. No matter how much it hurts. She rather see him with another then see him dead.

 _ **BTBW**_

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, signalling that a new day has become. The golden rays of the sun warmed up the platform on Pride Rock as Princess Kiara walked out of a cave with a yawn. She bend the front of her body down and stretched her paws, letting her eight claws out before lifting her body and stretching her back legs. She shook her head before having her ears twitch. She moved her bright orange eyes from the ground below to behind her as the sound of someone walking toward her got her attention. Out of the darkness of the cave cave came a young golden blonde lioness.

"Morning Kiara."

The future queen smiled at her friend. "Morning, Aneesa. What are you doing up this early?"

Aneesa smiled before pinning her ears. "I always loved to watch the sun rise. Plus I wanted to talk to you."

Kiara caught the nervousness in her friend's voice. "What's wrong, Anna?"

The golden blonde lioness sighed. "Well...it's more of a confession."

Kiara raised a eyebrow at her friend. But before she could say anything she felt her stomach do turn ups. Before Aneesa's forest green eyes to her friend, who ran to the side of Pride Rock and emptied her insides. Aneesa looked at Kiara with concern.

"Kiara...are you alright?"

The golden orange twenty year old lioness breathed deeply before moving her eyes to her concerned friend. "I'm fine. Couldn't be any better."

Aneesa raised a eye brow in confusion before a smile formed. "Congratulations!" Aneesa head bumped Kiara. "When are you due?"

Kiara lowered her head and sighed heavily. "Two and a half months." the look on her friend's face caused her to pinn her ears against her head. "I know. I know...that no one knows of my pregnancy. After my father's last outburst...I'm afraid."

Aneesa went to say something on that when a new voice entered the conversation. The two young lionesses turned their heads to the cave entrance to see Sherise exiting with a smile on her dusty brown muzzle.

"Congratulations by the way." Kiara smiled lightly causing Sherise sigh. "Simba wants the best for you. Now that you're older, I'm sure things will be better. But you'll never know unless you tell everyone the amazing news." Sherise inhaled and exhaled before smiling at her golden blonde friend. "I believe you have a confession."

Kiara turned her orange eyes towards the seemingly glowing lioness. That's when her eyes widened as a smile formed. "You're pregnant?"

Aneesa's forest green eyes widened before she clamped a paw on her friend's muzzle. "Shhh. My mother doesn't know. Besides, the father is a rogue who ran off not a moment later after I told him, he's to be a father."

Sherise placed a paw on the younger lioness'. "We'll get through this." she reached over and placed her other paw on Kiara's. "Together."


	35. Chapter 35

**CandyCane21, sorry about the late update. That's why here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Simba yawned as he exited the den. Another day of solving problems is ahead. Don't get him wrong, he loves his role as king. Not from the power his title grants him but from the experiences of helping the animals. Normally he would be greeted by the ever eager Zazu. But this morning his daughter and niece was the first he saw. He watched the two exhange a look before Kiara sighed and apporched him.

"Care for a morning walk?"

Simba smiled at the thought before frowning as he shook his head. "As much as I would love to, Kiara. I can't. I am meeting with the cheetahs today and..."

"I'll be glad to fill in." Sherise stepped in with a helpful smile. "I...um...used to be queen of my old pride. So it's not like I don't know what to do. Besides, it's something that Jeremiah can learn something from."

Simba was actually surprised to hear that Sherise was once a queen. Then again, there's a lot that he or her family doesn't know. Simba smiled before dipping his head. "Alright. I'll go."

Kiara smiled before father and daughter left to head down the rocky slope and into the savannah. Sherise smiled before heading into the cave to fetch her oldest.

 **...**

Kiara sighed before looking ahead and smiled at the family of cheetahs before looking at her father. "Daddy..."

Simba turned his head and frowned at the look on his daughter's face. "Kiara? Is something wrong?"

Kiara shook her head before lowering it. "Depends on how you see it." she lifted her head and sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Simba's eyes widened as a lot of thoughts and emotions ran through him. Before he smiled and embraced Kiara. "Congratulations."

Kiara was stunned. "Aren't you...upset of any kind?"

Simba chuckled before nuzzling the golden orange lioness. "I know that I acted quite unreasonable last time. But I understand now. You and Kovu are mates as well as the future rulers of the Pridelands." a proud smile formed. "I believe your coronation is in order."

Kiara's orange eyes went wide before she shook her head. "Are you sure?"

Simba nodded. "Positive. I know you'll make a amazing queen as well as a amazing mother. Now, I believe we have a pride to inform."

Kiara giggled before following her father back to priderock.

 _ **BTBW**_

Kitra glared as she sat on a hill top watching the romantic exchange between Kiara and Kovu. The news of Kiara's new pregnancy went through the pride and kingdom like a wildfire.

"Apparently...our little plan didn't work."

The golden peach lioness growled before turning her brown eyes on the few years light tanned lioness. "This is not something to take lightly, Vitani! I deserve to be queen and Kovu's mate!"

Vitani rolled her pale blue eyes. "Then next time instead of going for the stomach...go for the throat."

Kitra glared at her cousin's retreating form before returning her hateful gaze on her sister and brother in law.

 **...**

A light cream six year old cub with a light cream spiked backwards tuff, yawned before moving his hazel-blue eyes to the dark brown lioness walking besides him. "Tell me again why we're up so early?"

Sherise smiled at her son before returning her sights up ahead. "I figured that if you wanted to be a part of the guard that this would be a great lesson for you."

Jeremy frowned. "How come Jaha or Jax is not here?"

Sherise sighed before moving her green eyes to her son. "Jeremiah, you know how your brother and sister are. They wouldn't behave for less than five seconds. And this is very important that I handle this professionally."

Jeremy shrugged before looking towards another direction. "I see don't see why I have to go."

Sherise shook her head in amusement. Sometimes both of her sons and even Jahara reminds her of Kopa.


	36. Chapter 36

**Nalalicious, I'm glad you liked Sherise and her cub's relationship. As pretty much everything, is important for later. The song used is from Lady and the Tramp II. Enjoy the chapter.**

A tawny beige twenty five year old lion ran into the land of Solitude, breathing heavily. He had ran nonstop to get there. When he finally stopped to catch his breath his ears perked at the sound of his name being called. He turned to his left and seen Kopa and his new friend, Daniel.

"Where have you been, Syrus? You missed a lot of training."

The tawny beige lion rolled his brown eyes. "Where's Evans? I need to speak with him."

The golden twenty one year old frowned as he never seen Syrus like this before. "He's with Loki."

Syrus tilted his head. Loki was back. Then their leader will be in better graces. Syrus dipped his head before running off towards the creek. Apparently, luck was on his side as the creamy lion and pale cream lion was there talking about the next move.

"Evans!"

The creamy lion turned his bright blue eyes from Loki, to the apporching young male. "Syrus? What a surprise."

Syrus sighed before pinning his ears. "I think I did something terrible."

Loki raised a black eye brow. "And what would that be?"

Syrus lowered his head. "I got a lioness pregnant..."

 **...**

In the Pridelands, the time came and Kiara went into labour. As for Kitra, she was not found of the event at all. She should of been queen, which in the afternoon will be her sister's cornation. She will not be apart of, no she and her group is meeting with Vitani to come up with another plan to get rid of Kiara and now her cub.

While evil was planning new life was being born. Sherise sat outside the small cave on priderock watching her brother pace as a nervous wreck. Jeremy, Jax and Jahara were below priderock playing with the cheetah cub, Duma. The sniggering from James and Azjah caused the dark brown lioness to smile at the brother and sister. For Sherise to turn her head away when the pale cream lion flashed her a heart racing smile. Sherise inhaled and exhaled before turning her head to the nursery entrance. Simba exited the den first followed by Kiara who laid in the middle before Nala and Kovu walked up and placed two cubs in the golden orange lioness' paws.

Sherise stood and looked at the cubs closely. "They're beautiful."

Kiara had given birth to twins. A girl and a boy. The female was a dark golden brown with a lighter goldish undertone. She had her and Kovu's black nose but the most unique thing on her niece was a dark golden brown diamond on her chest. Sherise moved her green eyes from the princes to her nephew. The prince had golden orange fur like Kiara.

"What's their names?" Azjah asked as she apporched with her golden eyes on the sleeping cubs.

Kiara and Kovu shared a look before facing the pride and their family. Kiara gave her cubs nuzzles before smiling at everyone.

"The oldest and future queen is Almasi and her brother is Haki which means justice."

Sherise smiled before turning to head down the rocky slope. Not knowing that see was being followed.

 _ **BTBW**_

Sherise walked down the stone path to the water hole. She looked at her reflection and couldn't help but feel emotional. Sad, guilty, amongst others. Jeremiah, Jackson and Jahara are six years old. In a few months they will be seven. And she haven't told them about their separate fathers.

"Mind if I join?"

Sherise closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Before she opened her eyes and smirked, "Sure Tenderfoot."

James chuckled before that famous smile of his formed as he looked at the dark brown lioness. Sherise felt him staring and looked at him. James quickly looked away as if he wasn't looking. Sherise avoided his peering gaze and returned her eyes on the water. James lifted his head and looks at her from the side of his eye before running off. Sherise looked up and couldn't help the feeling rising up. She knows that she shouldn't tread down this path, but she can't ignore her heart much longer.

 _Sherise: I never had this feeling before_

 _He gives me shakes and shivers_

 _I can't ignore_

 _And I see that there's more now_

 _To my life_

 _James: I never felt my heart beat so fast_

 _I'm thinking of her first and of myself last_

 _And how happy I want her to be'_

James ran until he fell on his back with a sigh. Sherise smiled as she walked over and licked his cheek before running off laughing. James glared before he got up and chased after her.

 _Sherise: It's amazing someone in my life_

 _Just might be loving me_

 _I didn't know that I could feel this way_

 _James: It's so crazy_

 _Something in my life_

 _Is better than a dream_

 _I didn't know that I could feel this way_

The two ran through a field of butterflies. They stopped and sat inches apart as the pretty butterflies fluttered and flew around them. James smiled lovingly at Sherise who was looking at the winged-insects.

 _James: She makes me warm and happy inside_

A few bugs few around James and Sherise smiled.

 _Sherise: He smiles and I get dizzy and starry eyed_

 _Both: All these feelings I have_

 _Have me asking_

The two stared into each others eyes.

 _Sherise: Can this be love?_

 _James: Can this be love?_

James smiled before licking James across the eye and stared lovingly at him.

 _Sherise: It's crazy_

 _Both: I can hardly speak_

 _At the same time: Whenever he_

 _Whenever she_

 _Says "Hi"_

James purred before he nuzzled Sherise's cheek with a smile.

 _James: I didn't know that I could feel_

 _Sherise: I never dreamed that I could feel_

 _James: I_

 _Both: Didn't know that I could feel_

 _This way_

Sherise smiled as she nuzzled under James' chin. Two butterflies flutter around the two.

Sherise pulled away and looked down, "I'm sorry."

James' smile faded, "For what?"

Sherise looked at the pale cream lion with sadness and sorrow. "I can't be with you. No matter how much I want to."

James frowned as he pinned his ears. "Why not? Sherise I love you..."

Sherise shook her head and stood before turning away. "Besides my past...you're spoken for."

James looked confused before it dawned on him. He shook his own head before walking over and nuzzle the older lioness. "Asha and I are nothing. We went out once but I never made it official." he then raised a eye brow. "Did she say something to you?"

Sherise shook her head. "No. It's just..." she turned away and couldn't help the sob that escaped.

"You know, you're a terrible liar." James rubbed his head against Sherise's. "And what about your past? You mean the cubs father..."

Sherise looked up at the lion that literally stole her heart. "Actually it's fathers. The reason why I been distance is because of my ex mate. Jax and Jahara's father. He became abusive and...started cheating. My comfort was my best friend and Jeremy's father. I fell in love with him and my ex found out. When he found out...about me and Jeremy...he killed him."

James understood now. He sighed before embracing Sherise. "You don't have to stray away. I love you and I know that you love me. So we should be together."

Sherise nodded with a smile that made James smile in return.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry about the late update but as I said in my recent The Crown chapter, I have been feeling sick for the past couple of days. But I'm ready to write and here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Sherise and James raced back to priderock, just in time for Kiara's cornation roar. The two lovers sat down by Azjah and roared along with the pride after Kovu roared, announcing himself as the royal blood queen's co-king. After the cornation was over and Kion, along with the rest of the Lion Guard seen to it that the animals returned to their homes. James sighed inward before breathing out of his nose. He remembers the day the guard assembled.

 _"Catch me if you can!'' a cheerful voice said._

 _''Oh I can, Bunga! Just watch!'' a slightly younger voice said followed by a slightly older juvenile laugh._

 _During the five and a half years since Sherise and Kovu's disappearance, James started to hang around Prince Kion and his best friend, Bunga. A honey badger that Timon and Pumbaa took in not long after Kiara, Kion and Kitra's births. The three were were best friends. Bunga and James had crazier ideas and was more of daredevils than anything, Kion was also pretty daring, but always followed his parents' rules to avoid getting into trouble like Kiara has. As of recently, she journeyed to the Outlands and met a Outsider cub._

 _James jumped over a log while throwing up a baobab fruit from his light cream muzzle, which Kion caught in his chestnut muzzle, then ran ahead of the honey badger who half leapt off of a tree trunk and ran pass the lion cubs but not before then snatches the baobab fruit out of Kion's mouth and kicked it over all of their heads, causing a giraffe to duck from the baobab fruit coming at it._

 _''WHOA!'' the young animals yelled, before they ran after the baobab fruit that was flying towards priderock._

 _As Kion, James and Bunga ran after the baobab fruit, the cubs spotted Kitra and her friends, Tiffu and Zuri._

 _''Hey Kitra. Hey Tiffu and Zuri!'' James and Kion shouted as they passed the three she-cubs._

 _''...he's so weird.'' Zuri groaned._

 _Kitra and Tiffu rolled their eyes before they walked away towards the sunbathing area._

 _-At priderock_

 _"Everything the light touches is a part of our kingdom. The Pridelands. Ruling it is a big responsibility, Kiara and some day when you're Queen-'' Simba started, but both him and Kiara heard James' voice._

 _''HEADS UP! INCOMING!'' the pale cream cub yelled as the baobab fruit hit Kiara on the head._

 _''James! Kion!'' Kiara said as the young prince and the eleven year old pale cream cub ran in front of her and the king._

 _''Oh! S-Sorry dad..me, James and Bunga were playing baobab ball-'' Kion started, but was interrupted by Bunga._

 _''And Kion or James couldn't handle the pass!'' Bunga finished causing James and Kion to glare._

 _''What!? A giraffe couldn't handle it! You kicked it over our heads!'' James narrowed his brown eyes as he bend low and pushed Bunga with his paw._

 _''James!'' Simba scolded as Bunga threw the baobab fruit over James and Kion's heads and caught it._

 _''And you both couldn't handle it.'' Bunga said with a smile after tucking the fruit under his shoulder._

 _''Oh yeah? Try to handle this!'' Kion said, then pounced at Bunga, causing them have a tug of war with the baobab ball._

 _''Children!'' Simba shouted, causing Kion to let go of the fruit, ''Kion, son...I need to talk to your sister. She'll be tracking gazelles with her friends today.''_

 _''Because I'm training to be-'' the golden orange princess started._

 _''Queen of the pridelands, yeah yeah, I know all about it Kiara!'' Kion loved his sister but she didn't have to always push the fact that he has nothing to look forward to when he gets older...or now._

 _''At least I have my life figured out.'' Kiara scoffed, ''What are you gonna grow up to be, little brother?''_

 _''Happy?'' Kion replied with a cheeky smile._

 _''Alright you two, that's enough.'' Simba started as he moved in between the cubs before looking at Kion,''Kion, how about you, James and Bunga go play somewhere else?''_

 _''Good idea Uncle Simba! Let's go, guys!'' James said before he ran off with Kion and Bunga following him._

 _Kiara shook her head before looking at her father. "I can't believe we're related."_

 _Simba sighed deeply. "Kion will grow up one day...I hope."_

 _James, Kion and Bunga raced through the Pridelands passing the baobab fruit back and forth before the fruit went over a cliff that leads into the Outlands._

 _"Oh man. There's our game." Kion sighed before turning to head back home._

 _"Come on Sherise. What could happen?"_

 _James and Kion frowned as they watched their friend leap down the piles of rocks before running over to the fruit. Kion and James gasped when they saw that Bunga wasn't alone. "Bunga, look out!"_

 _Before Bunga could respond a hyena that the young animals unfortunately knew as Chungu picked the blue honey badger up as another hyena and Cheezi appeared laughing._

 _"Janja will be most pleased!" the dark red hyena sneered._

 _"H-hey! Let him go!"_

 _The dark red hyena laughed as he looked up at the cubs. "Why don't you come down here!" when James and Kion didn't move the dark red hyena and his comrades laughed before the dark red hyena turned to the young badger. "I'm starving."_

 _"No!" something in Kion and James snapped. Their eyes began to shine like the stars. "Let him go!"_

 _They roared which sent the hyenas tumbling back. When James and Kion stopped roaring they looked around before taking a deep breath. "Hevi kabisa! What was that?"_

 _-At Priderock_

 _"That was James and Kion's roar?'' Solange asked Rafiki, who laughed as he stood at the peak._

 _''Yes Solange, yes!'' Rafiki replied, "They are ready..It Is Time!''_

 _''No, Rafiki.'' Simba said shaking his head, ''They can't possibly be ready, they're still cubs. Besides...how come James has the roar as well?''_

 _The golden king was then hit on the head with a stick._

 _''Ow!" Simba yelped before looking at the sherman._

 _''Simba, you heard the roar!'' Rafiki reminded the king of the pridelands. "And young James was given the gift from your uncle's crime."_

 _''I understand now. But..it's just..it's a big responsibility,'' Simba said,''I need more time to prepare him. The both of them.''_

 _''You ran out of time, Simba.'' Nala told her mate and best friend,''You need to tell them.''_

 _''Tell us what, mom?'' Kion asked his peachy cream mother as he walked over to her._

 _The queen turned to her mate and sherman who turned to Simba._

 _''Well..um..we need to talk, Kion and James.'' Simba after taking a deep breath, said and Kion instantly had a look of fear._

 _''Oh no..dad, we already had that talk. 'Can you feel the love tonight'!'' Kion said in a annoyed tone._

 _Simba looked at Nala and cleared his throat before looking back at his son. "No. I'm gonna talk to you and James about something else..follow me.'' Simba said, both of James and Kion was confused but nodded and followed the king._

James was brought out of his memories by a soft nuzzle to his cheek. He smiled at the beautiful lioness besides him. Not a lot of the pride knows that he has the roar of the elders. He tends to not use it, he doesn't have the strength to control it. He seen what Kion could do by accident. He didn't want to harm anyone innocent.

"Jai, love. Are you alright?" Sherise asked as she looked at the pale cream lion.

James smiled at Sherise and nodded. He knew that he will have to tell her soon but not now. "I'm fine. Now that we can be together."

Sherise smiled lovingly before nuzzling James, who returned the affection. Azjah smiled along with everyone else nearby watching. But that ended when Asha stalked up with a dark look on her exotic face.

"I thought we had a agreement." the white lioness spat out.

James glared before stepping between the two. "Asha. Enough. I'm with Sherise and if she'll have me then I'll gladly ask her to be my mate." James finished with a loving gaze towards the dark brown lioness.

Sherise smiled before thrusting her head under James'. "Of course."

Jeremy, Jax and Jahara smiled before running over to their mother. Jax sat and looked at his mother with a intense look.

"Normally you should of asked us how we feel about this...ow!" the creamy white cub mewed as he rubbed his currently sore leg while glaring at his sister.

Jeremy rolled his hazel-blue eyes. "Don't pay him no mind. We like James, so we'll gladly accept him as our dad."

Hera chuckled before nuzzling her light cream grandson. Then she apporched her daughter and embraced her. "I'm proud of you."

Sherise beamed before being swarmed with congratulations. Maybe her life is finally turning around.

 _ **BTBW**_

Agro stood over a valley, watching the dozens of lions train. He moved his hazel eyes towards the dark yellow lion that joined him. The dark brown maned, purplish eyed lion dipped his head before turning his sights to the sparring below.

"What's the plan sir?"

Agro grunted before he sneered. "Hasan doesn't want to attack yet. He wants to wait until the cub is adult so he'll have the chance to fight him properly. How noble?"

Kress chuckled darkly. "So what do you need me to do?"

Agro smiled before turning to face the thirty five year old. "We attack the Pridelands ourselves. The cub most be disbosed of. Before he grows and realised his full potential."

Kress nodded in understanding. "When do you plan to move out, sir?"

Agro grinned, the light of the moon bounced off his crooked teeth. "Tonight."


End file.
